A Gotham Trilogy Book 3: Requiem
by DavinaCFoxx2
Summary: When Ozzie falls sick and then jumps to his death from the Gotham bridge, Oswald's family are plunged into mourning - until it is revealed that he faked his death. The reason will lead to Lilly revealing a dark family secret - and will she obey her father and resist taking revenge for her brother, or will she spark a gang war? Rated M. Passionate. Dark. Final part of the trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Gotham Trilogy: Book 3 : Requiem**

 **Concluding instalment of the AU Gotham Trilogy.**

 **Summary:**

 **Set a year after the events of Book 2 : Vengeance. It seems life is finally settling down for the Cobblepot family, as Lilly keeps her bargain with Jim Gordon and plays her part in their agreement to help him rid the city of the worst of the criminals who have cheated the justice system, along with her Uncle Ed, who is only too happy to assist with her Jigsaw style killings.**

 **Then the family suffers a devastating blow – as Oswald's twenty year old son Ozzie breaks the shattering news that he has been diagnosed with the same inherited illness his father fought and survived two decades before. Then Oswald, broken by fear of losing his only son, turns to the one person he never should have turned to – scheming Fish Mooney, who sees a way into the family and a chance to grab back some power... Unless Ed Nygma can intervene and stop her.**

 **But Ozzie is not as tough as his father, and after struggling with difficult treatment, soon decides he can only take one way out – and jumps from the Gotham bridge. As the shattered family deal with the tragedy, and Ozzies body is not recovered from the water despite an extensive search, Rose refuses to believe her son is dead, even when the search is called off and the family decide to hold a memorial service for him.**

 **But as events unfold, Rose begins to suspect she was right all the long as she and Ozzie's heartbroken fiancée Bridgit Pike begin to uncover facts about Ozzie, who it seems, kept secrets... Is Ozzie really dead, and when his serial killer sister Lilly learns the truth, will she choose to obey Oswald's wishes, or as a dark family secret is revealed, will she exact a terrible and bloody jigsaw-style revenge that could spark a gang war that could destroy the city of Gotham?**

* * *

 **Author notes: TRIGGER WARNING! Please be aware this story has some dark and heavy elements including a story thread that needs a trigger warning for the subject of suicide and suicidal thoughts, intent, plans and actions.**

* * *

Introduction:

Rose:

 _'It came as a huge relief to know Lilly's mistake had not ended in disaster. For now, the underworld was at peace and with no trouble stirred up, she had all the time in the world to carry out the occasional killing for Jim Gordon – or as Lilly called it, taking out the trash. She was always helped by Ed, who thoroughly enjoyed the bloody slaughter and helped her clean up afterwards._

 _By now, it was official that Lilly and Ivan were dating. I was just as surprised as my husband to see that once cold Lilly couldn't keep her hands off her new love. I could see her and Ivan lasting forever._

 _Oswald didn't see Fish Mooney too often, and I was glad about that. But at the same time, it was good to know they had managed to bury the pain of the past and reach a new understanding. His meetings with Fish didn't affect our marriage, he was still as close to me and Ed as he had ever been._

 _Ivy was a lot happier these days, too – Eddie was starting college soon, she had no problems with Ed's son, he was a good boy, he was going to turn out okay, just like our Ozzie... As for our youngest daughter, eleven year old Karina was a curious mix of tomboy with a love of borrowing her grandmother's jewellery and silk scarves. We had no worries, no problems..._

 _And then something terrible happened. It was Ozzie, our only son. He gave us devastating news. There was no warning, no sign that anything was wrong - until he told us, and then I felt as if the world had shattered...'_

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a warm spring morning. The skies of Gotham were blue and it made a welcome change from the grey that hung permanently above all through the colder months, the sun was shining and as Rose woke from sleep, she turned over and smiled at the sight of Oswald on his back, and Ed the other side of him, with his arm draped around him. They both looked so peaceful and contented. Rose leaned over her husband and gently blew on his spiked hair. Oswald shifted, then his eyes opened and she looked down at him and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she said.

Oswald pulled her closer and they shared a kiss. As Rose looked into his eyes, she thought back to the events of the night before.

"Last night..."

"Was wonderful!" Oswald said with a sparkle in his eyes, "You and me and Ed... I do enjoy Penguin sandwich time! I don't think there's a part of me that didn't get kissed -"

"No," Rose replied, keeping her voice low as Ed slept on, "I'm talking about our son. It's the second night he's missed dinner, he's so quiet, he even told Bridgit not to come over last night – again! I heard him on the phone in the middle of the night, I think he had a quarrel -"

"All couples quarrel sometime, Rose!"

Oswald ran his fingers through her long red hair, by the look in his eyes his mind was on a repeat performance of the night before, but Rose couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

"I'm worried about him. Lately he's been out a lot and he's not been with Bridgit, she's called the house and asked where he is! Those two practically live together, Oswald! She's always here and now she's not and our son is acting really weird."

"Ozzie's a good boy, he always has been. Don't worry about him."

"But I do," she replied, and then she kissed him again and got out of bed.

"I'm going to get dressed and go downstairs, if he's up early I'll try and talk to him."

Oswald smiled.

"You're worrying for nothing, my dear... come back to bed."

"You stay in bed. I need to speak to our son, I won't be happy until I know what's wrong," she replied.

Oswald gave a sigh.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm his father, I'd know if there was a problem."

"And I'm his mother, and I think there _is_ a problem," Rose stated, then she left the room and went into the bathroom.

The softly spoken voices had woken Ed, who blinked away sleep and smiled as he looked at Oswald.

"No Rose this morning?"

"She's worried about Ozzie, she said he's been too quiet lately."

Ed's thoughts were far from Oswald's son and what might be wrong in his life as he ran his hand down his body.

"Ozzie? He's fine. He never has problems. Oh, it looks like I've got my little Penguin all too myself this morning..." he pulled him close, rolled on top and covered his mouth with a passionate kiss.

As Ed's attentions got him instantly aroused, his concerns for his son slipped away as Oswald ran his fingers through his hair, then he shifted position, catching his breath as Ed's hips pressed against his parted thighs.

"I do love having you all to myself," Ed whispered, then he kissed him again and his hand moved lower, as Oswald closed his eyes, giving a soft gasp as Ed stroked his solid erection.

* * *

Further down the upper hall of the mansion, twenty year old Ozzie Cobblepot was up and dressed and sitting on his bed. He wore dark jeans and a white shirt and his black leather shoes were polished to a high shine. He glanced into the bedroom mirror and noticed shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. Unlike his father, his dark hair hung flat, he didn't spike it, but his eyes were the same shade of icy blue and as he looked at his reflection, he thought about his life and how he had once had it all – his parents were wealthy, his father was the most powerful businessman in Gotham, and also highly respected within underworld circles. He had always assumed his life would be easy, he had never known hardship or trouble – until now...

As he looked into the mirror he noticed his eyes were slightly red from crying and he wiped them with the back of his hand, then he reached for his phone and opened up a message:

 _'Why did I wait all this time to tell you? Because you dumped me for that ugly, scarred bitch! You won't be happy together. I didn't stay quiet, it's not a secret any more. You are in the shit, Ozzie! This is going to cause so much trouble and it's all your fault!'_

The message was several weeks old. There had been more, before and since, and last night, he had called Melanie, an ex he regretted ever dating in the first place, and told her he didn't care what she did, because it was too late to care now...

Ozzie glanced to his closed bedroom door, then he reached under the bed and took out a letter. He unfolded it, laid it on the bed and took a picture of it and paused to write a message:

 _'Do what ever the hell you like. It's too late for me. You want proof? Here it is! Now fuck off, I don't care what you do any more, my life is over!'_

He thought about the night he had run into her and a gang of her friends at the local casino and she had hurled verbal abuse at him. Melanie had never got over him dumping her for Firefly. Melanie had not even been a serious relationship, not to Ozzie – but she had her heart set on marrying Penguin's son. She was an ex from hell.

Months later, it had all come to a head with _that_ night and what he had yelled out in front of _so_ many people... It was only a matter of time before it got back to his parents and he knew he had to tell them before they heard the news from someone else...

He sent the message and then blinked away tears. He looked to his empty bed and his heart ached for Bridgit. She didn't deserve this, neither did his family. But he had to tell them now...

He got up, folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Then he blocked her number. He would have enough to handle without unwanted phone calls making his stress levels shoot through the roof...

As Ozzie made his way down the stairs, he felt sick with tension. He wanted to cry. But his life was at stake, and his family needed to know sooner rather than later. He went through to the kitchen, then looked at the table, picturing their faces: His parents, his Uncle Ed, his Grandma, his little sister Karina. Then he thought of the house at the back of the estate and he thought of Lilly and Eddie, then his Auntie Ivy. She was so easy to talk to. Suddenly it seemed better to tell her first. Ivy would be understanding, telling her would make this easier to break it to the rest of the family before the gossip got back and they heard it all in the worst possible way...

* * *

He was tearful as he left the house and walked along the path. He thought back to his childhood and growing up here on the estate, he passed Karina's elaborate playhouse and remembered when the barn had been standing and Lilly had been in the fire. He loved his family so much, but this had to be done. _There was no other way, not now... it was too late._

He saw Ivy in the greenhouse and walked in through the open door.

"Ozzie!" she said with a smile as she turned from tending a large leafy plant, then her smile faded. Ozzie looked tearful and pale and… _scared?_

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked and Ozzie walked over to his aunt and took the letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I've had some terrible news!" he said, and then he burst into tears.

Ivy put her arm around him, led him through to a seating area where she pulled out a chair and he sat at the table, then she sat down too, still with the folded letter in her hand.

"It's okay," she said softly, "What can be so bad that you can't tell your parents about it?"

Then she unfolded the letter. She read it in silence, her face paled and she shook her head.

"No, this can't be right... You were screened for inherited disease as a baby and it came back clear..."

"That was twenty years ago," Ozzie reminded her as he looked at her with wet, tearful eyes, "Obviously technology has improved since then. I've been feeling unwell for a couple of months. I saw a doctor and I got the diagnosis. You can see it all there in the letter, Ivy – there's no mistake. I've got my father's condition."

More tears filled his eyes as Ivy shifted closer and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Why did you keep quiet about this?"

"Because I wanted to handle it myself, I'm a grown man and I can deal with this!"

"No, you can't handle something like this on your own!"

He had been looking down at the table. Now he raised his head and met her gaze.

"Before I started seeing Bridgit I'd been dating this girl called Melanie... it wasn't anything serious, not to me. But I dumped her for Bridgit. I saw Mel at the casino a few weeks back and she started yelling abuse at me, making threats... _big_ threats.. so I lost it, I shouted back at her, I told her I was sick, I told her I was dying! The whole of Gotham will know and I haven't even told my family yet!"

There was a look of panic in his eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Ozzie said, then he started to sob, and Ivy held him tighter.

"It's going to be okay," she promised, "Your father beat this thing and so will you."

"I'm not as strong as him!"

"We will all be here for you," she vowed.

He looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"No, you can't help getting sick," Ivy assured him, then she kept her arm around him as he wept and she tried to reassure her frightened nephew that everything would be okay.

* * *

An hour later, Ivy told her son Eddie, who was barely awake when she looked in on him, that she had to take Ozzie back to the house. Sixteen year old Eddie had stuck his head up from under the covers, blinked away sleep and put on his glasses.

"What?" he said, still not quite fully awake.

"Ozzie has had some bad news. I'll explain later. Lilly and Ivan are still asleep, they went out a club last night and didn't get back until late so I'm not disturbing them yet. I may be over at the house for a few hours."

"Wait – what's going on?" Eddie said, now fully awake, and as Ozzie waited in the hallway, she spoke quietly to her son, briefly explained and reminded him not to disturb his sister until she was up.

" _Oh shit... no...not Ozzie,"_ Eddie said, and Ozzie heard him and took a step away from the door as he blinked away more tears.

Then Ivy led Ozzie from the house and back down the path, and her presence felt reassuring. When they reached the back door of the mansion, they went inside and as Ozzie stood there in the kitchen, he saw his Grandma making some tea. She turned and looked at him, and saw the tearful expression on his face.

"Ozzie, what is wrong?" Gertrude asked.

He couldn't speak. Ivy put her arm around his shoulder again.

"Ozzie's had some bad news. He's sick and he's very scared. He's also ready to tell the rest of the family."

Gertrude's face paled. She knew that look, she had seen it in her own son's eyes many years before.

"No... I thought the curse was ended?"

Ozzie gave a quiet sob.

"And it's going to be okay," Ivy said, as she glanced at Gertrude, silently reminding her to stay positive for her grandson, then she spoke to Ozzie again, "Let's go and tell everyone, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can work together to help you cope," she reminded him, then she glanced at Gertrude again.

"Where is everyone?"

"We had breakfast in the dining room this morning, Oswald is having tea with Ed... Rose is with him, Karina is also there."

"Perfect," Ivy said, maintain a calm tone as she kept a protective arm around her devastated nephew, "Let's go and see your family, we'll do it together, Ozzie."

Ten minutes later, as Ozzie sat tearfully at the table, Rose was standing beside him with her arm around her son as he pressed his face against her and sobbed hard. Ed had fallen into a shocked silence and Karina had piped up, _"Is my brother going to die?",_ to which Rose had firmly replied, _"Of course not, Karrie!"_

Oswald had sat in shocked silence for a brief moment, as his face paled and the utter devastation he felt reflected in his eyes as he recalled the hardest fight of his life, the weakness and the pain... _Ozzie wasn't as strong as him. He wasn't a fighter in any sense of the word. How the hell would he get through this?_ Then as he realised there was a very real risk that Ozzie would not survive, and he got up and grabbed his cane and stood beside him.

"My beautiful, strong son," he said as his voice shook with emotion and he gently placed a hand on his cheek and brushed away his tears, "Don't worry. Us Cobblepots are tough. You can handle this, I will help you!"

Ozzie scraped the chair back loudly as he stood up, then he turned to his father.

" _I'm scared, Dad!"_ he sobbed, and Oswald held his son as Ozzie wept with his face pressed against his shoulder, as he looked to Rose with fear in his gaze : _Ozzie was sick. They could lose their only son. The shock of the news was still sinking in...He was just twenty years old, he was too young to die..._

* * *

That initial shock the family had felt had soon begun to fade into determination to get through this, as Ivy went back home to make some calls to find out exactly what was happening these days with the cure she had given Oswald so long ago. She had registered it twenty years before so the formula could be available to anyone who needed it, but she could only hope that in the years that had passed, it had been improved by the research department and would now be less painful to administer. Twenty years ago, Oswald had been lucky to survive taking it in its raw, badly administered form. But it had worked for him, and for Lilly, and she hoped it would work for Ozzie, too.

By now Lilly knew everything, and she had grabbed her parasol, yelled to Ivan to hurry up, and then she had left the house. As Ivan dashed out to catch up with her, Ed had walked in with tears in his eyes as he looked to his son, then to Ivy.

"Oh no, poor Ozzie," he said, and as Ivy hugged him tightly, Ed finally shed the tears he had held back in front of Oswald.

Back at the house, as she hurried towards the front room, Lilly's cane tapped hard on the floor as she followed the sound of her family's voices as they spoke in lowered tones.

" _My baby brother!"_ Lilly exclaimed, hugging him tightly, _"Love you, love you so_ _much, nothing will ever hurt you, Lilly's here..."_

Ozzie had a bewildered expression on his face as Lilly squeezed him tightly. He had only got up to open a window and Lilly had collided with him, holding him so tight he could barely draw breath.

"Not so tight, Lilly!"

She let go of him.

"Sorry!"

"I'm okay. I mean, I _will_ be okay," Ozzie said to her, as he saw intense love and concern reflected in her ice blue eyes.

"Yes, you will," Lilly agreed with a smile, "I was born sick and I was cured and there's nothing wrong with me now!"

 _No, you just turned out a complete psycho, the serial killer of the family, what could possibly be wrong with you?_ Ozzie thought to himself as he forced a smile and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Sis," he said to her.

"And I'm here for you too," Ivan reminded him as he briefly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ivan," Ozzie added quietly. All the unity around him was making him feel tearful again. Then Oswald got up.

"Come with me, son," he said, "Let's have a talk in private. I think you need some time to come to terms with this. I can help you with that."

Ozzie followed him out of the room, pausing to glance back at his mother. Rose caught an expression in his eyes that she could only liken to an apology, and it made her heart ache to think he felt like apologising over this situation, which he could not control. As she sat down on the sofa, Gertrude joined her.

"It will be okay," she assured her as she patted her hand, "Ozzie is young and strong. He will get through this."

Her words had no impact on Lilly, whose expression suddenly crumbled as she turned to Ivan and spoke in a voice broken by tears.

" _I don't want my little brother to die!"_ she said in panic, and Ivan hugged her as she quietly wept.

* * *

Oswald led his son through to the study, and then he closed the door. They sat down together on a sofa by the window and Oswald looked into his eyes.

"Ozzie, we can get through this, we really can! I've been through it, I know what it's like – I can help you fight this."

Ozzie looked away, avoiding his father's gaze.

"I know this is difficult," Oswald added, "But you can't keep this secret, you can't avoid it. You're sick and you _have_ to deal with it."

Ozzie remained silent, blinking away tears as he looked to the window.

"When did it start?" his father asked.

"A couple of months back," Ozzie replied quietly, still avoiding his gaze.

"Did it start with pain?"

Ozzie nodded.

"Was it like an ache all over your body that hurt your bones?"

"Yes," he replied in a hushed voice as he focused on the window.

"That's how its starts," Oswald replied, and he patted the back of his hand.

Ozzie turned his head and finally met his father's gaze as a tear ran down his face.

"Dry your eyes," Oswald added, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away his son's tears, "Now, we need to have a different attitude towards this misfortune – there's treatment, I can support you through that. You will recover!"

Oswald smiled as optimism shone in his eyes, but Ozzie just looked back at him with a hopeless expression.

"I'm not brave like you."

"I wasn't brave," Oswald admitted, "I was terrified. But I had Rose and Ed and your Grandma – and I had you to think of too. My baby son... I was determined to be around to see you grow up."

Ozzie looked down at the floor and shook his head.

"I don't have your courage, Dad. You don't know how desperate I am...how scared...and I'm so sorry, I've upset everyone. Bridgit doesn't know yet. This will break her heart."

"No, she will be upset, but she will be strong and help you!" Oswald reminded him.

His son met his gaze once more. There was so much he wanted to say, but the whole situation was too overwhelming.

"I can't deal with this," he said quietly, "I'm sorry, Dad. I can't cope."

Oswald's eyes burned with determination as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes, you can, and you will! You're a Cobblepot and you _are_ strong enough to deal with it! I fought so hard to survive twenty years ago, I was determined to be here for my children! _I'm damned sure I didn't go through that pain and that struggle just to bury my only son!_ "

As he saw shock register in Ozzie's eyes, he instantly regretted his words.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to say that... no one is burying you, Ozzie, you're going to live! You must live..." Oswald's voice became tearful, _"You're my son, I could never leave you, I couldn't say goodbye to you!"_

He grabbed him and held him as tears filled his eyes, he knew his son was crying again but Oswald was too afraid to let go. Ozzie was his precious only son, the boy born to him during his own time of darkness and struggle. To think of a life without him was impossible... As he let go of him, he drew back and then placed his hands firmly on his shoulders as he held him in his gaze.

"We are going to fight this together," Oswald vowed, "You are _not_ going to die, Ozzie. I won't let that happen!"

Ozzie nodded, saying nothing in reply as he silently felt as if his whole life had just slipped through his fingers and out of his control. It was too late, that was all he could think now, it was just too late...his family knew, and now he had to deal with what ever would come next...

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in a strange kind of numbed silence, the whole family had been shattered by Ozzie's bad news, Bridgit had come over to the house as soon as she had received a call from Rose, telling her everything. Rose had been dreading the moment she broke the news, but Firefly had listened, sounded tearful, and then she had sounded stronger, _thank god she was strong enough_ , that was the thought that went through her mind as Rose heard her say she would help Ozzie to fight this thing all the way. In that moment Bridgit had reminded her of herself twenty years ago when she had been there for Oswald, willing him to fight against what had seemed at the time to be a losing battle. She was so glad Ozzie had Bridgit, who was emotionally so much stronger than he could ever be. She arrived at the house later that afternoon, went straight through to the front room, sat down beside Ozzie and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, I've got you," she said softly, and he wept again as she held him.

Meanwhile, Ed spent most of the day over at Ivy's, in the company of her and his son. He had cried over Ozzie, it was the thought of all Oswald had gone through two decades before that had broken his heart – Ozzie wasn't tough like his Dad. He doubted he would be able to cope with the level of pain involved, no matter how much the family supported him. Oswald's son was dying... it was so unfair. If he thought about it too long, it filled him with rage. His husband's heart would be broken when his son faded away, the boy they had raised together with Rose... Ed was glad Ivy was there to be his shoulder to cry on, at least he could spend time at her place, with his son, where they could share their sorrow away from the rest of the family. He did not want Oswald to see him cry, he was determined that as times got tougher, he would always be his little Penguin's tower of strength.

* * *

As the night drew in and the skies turned dark, Ozzie went to bed early, thankful that he was no longer alone. While Bridgit sat on his bed, he stood by the window, looking out at the deepening pitch of the night sky as worry reflected in his eyes.

"I want you to know I'm truly sorry," he said in a hushed voice.

"What for?" Bridgit asked, "Getting sick? You can't control something like that! Ozzie, come here, sit with me, talk to me..."

She patted the bed.

He looked at her reflected through the glass where beyond it, the night sky was starting to show the pale glow of starlight.

"There's so much I want to say to you..." he turned from the window and finally managed a brief smile, "I love you so much. I'm just sorry it's too late now."

Bridget got off the bed and joined him at the window, standing in front of the glass, forcing him to look at her.

"Shut up!" she said firmly, "You're _not_ going to die, Ozzie!"

" _But I am,"_ he said quietly.

There was something so final and sure about his statement that it sent a chill down her spine.

"No, you're not!" she repeated as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle shake, "Think about this, Ozzie – you've only just found out. You're not weak, you're not debilitated, you're strong enough to fight this!"

"But it won't happen that way," he said as he looked into her eyes, and there it was again, this odd, detached look as if they were speaking on different subjects... Bridgit felt confused.

"No, you need to pull yourself together! Okay, this thing that runs in your family is harsh and deadly and fucking insidious and it just crept up on you – but you can get through this. You will get through it!"

Ozzie shook his head.

"No, you don't understand, it won't happen that way... I _know_ I'm going to die."

He had stated that quietly, but sounded so sure, too.

"That's bullshit!" she exclaimed, "You are much stronger than Penguin was when he had treatment. Your dad was literally given hours to live before Ivy shot that stuff into his veins! You have months, maybe longer before you start to get weak. Of course you can do this!"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

" _I love you, Bridgit. I'll love you forever."_

She pulled back from his embrace, feeling uneasy as she looked into his eyes. She understood he had been given bad news, a shock, and it had scared him – but there was something else in his eyes, something she couldn't define.

"Why do I feel like something else is wrong?"

"I think you know everything you need to know," he replied, "There's probably more at the back of my mind but I can't even begin to go into all my thoughts. I don't want to do that, either. _It's too dark in there_."

Maybe it was despair, or fear – it was a look she had never seen in his eyes until this day, and she wanted it to vanish, she wanted him to be the man she fell in love with and not this emotional wreck who had something in his eyes that she couldn't quite understand.

"Just come to bed, let me hold you," she said, taking his hand.

He said nothing as she led him over to the bed, then she sat down and he sat beside her.

"You need to get some sleep," she added, and as she laid back on top of the covers, he laid beside her with his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing bad will happen," she whispered as she turned out the light and stroked his hair, "Not tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. At some point in the future things might get tough, but I'll help you through it and so will your family. Are you listening to me, Ozzie?"

"Yes," he replied in a hushed voice, and then as she held him close and closed her eyes, he stayed awake, looking into the darkness as he thought of all the reasons why sleep would not come. There was so much he still wanted to say to her and to everyone else he loved – but some words would have to go unsaid, forever, and he had his own reasons for that...

* * *

Next morning, the early dawn brought with it grey skies and sunlight barely escaped through, casting a dull grey shade to the waters of the Gotham river. The sky reflected her mood as Lilly stood there leaning on her cane, as she heard him approach, she didn't bother to look around at the man who was meeting with her.

"I have a job for you, a brutal guy... he was arrested for a series of home invasions, he tied up his victims, tortured them, in some cases they were raped. Once he got the valuables, the safe combination and anything else he wanted, he shot them execution style in the back of the head. He's killed at least nine people that we know of and DNA proved his guilt but he was found not guilty thanks to bribes and intimidating witnesses. Be careful, he's dangerous."

"I'll get Ivan to shoot him with a tranquillizer when we pick him up. Thanks for this one, Jim. I need to hand out some payback, life has been awful lately."

Lilly sounded heartbroken.

"Is something wrong?"

She turned around and looked into the eyes of Jim Gordon.

"It seems the Cobblepot curse is not entirely dead. My brother Ozzie is very sick."

"I'm sorry," Jim replied, "He's a nice guy, and he's too young to..." he paused, trying to find the right words. As an experienced cop he had done his fair share of breaking bad news to strangers. But when it came to someone he knew, it was never easy to find the right way to express genuine sympathy. For the first time, he saw real raw emotion in Lilly's usually cold eyes. Pain reflected there, and it ran deep.

"I love my little brother," she added, "I've known him since I was four years old. He's twenty now. You're right, he is too young to die."

Jim handed her a brown envelope containing the information on the target.

"I realise there's little point in saying this, but if there's anything I can do to help -"

"Thank you, but we both know there's nothing you can do," she replied politely, "And thanks for the job. Give me a few weeks to set this one up. I'm having a hard time, so you can be sure I'll gut this one like a fish. If only I could do the same to Ozzie's future killer. But I can't rip the threat from his genes."

"But you and your father went through the same and survived," Jim reminded her, "So there has to be hope."

"I was a baby at the time," Lilly told him, "The condition was barely affecting me when I was treated, I didn't really suffer. But my father went through hell. I remember how sick he was. I can't bear to see Ozzie suffer like that. He's not a tough guy. I always used to tease him when we were kids, because he was such a good boy... my sweet and sensitive brother. He doesn't have the strength to fight like my Dad did. I'm afraid for him."

"Maybe he's tougher than he realises," Jim replied, "I hope he makes a good recovery. I should go now. I'll be in touch, Lilly."

Jim walked away and for a moment Lilly stood there, just watching as the water flowed, then she turned around and began the long, lonely walk back to the spot where Ivan's car was parked as her thoughts remained with her brother.

* * *

Back at the Cobblepot mansion, after a sleepless night, Ozzie was standing by the window, looking out as he watched as his father got into his car.

"Oswald, where are you going?" yelled Ed, hurrying out to the driveway.

"I need some space, I need to clear my head," he replied, "I won't be gone long."

Then he drove away. Ed went back inside the house and closed the door.

Ozzie stepped back from the window, giving a sigh. He felt responsible. He could see the worry was getting to his father already... He glanced down at his phone.

"What are you doing?" Bridgit said in a sleepy voice as she raised her head from the pillow, looking at him in confusion as she saw Ozzie was up far earlier than usual – and checking his phone.

"Nothing," he replied, and put the phone on the dressing table and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why were you checking your phone?" she asked.

"No reason."

"Ozzie, you're acting weird today."

That look was back in his eyes, the one she couldn't define.

"My world just caved in. Of course I'm not my usual self," he leaned over her and looked into her eyes, "Please, no more questions. Just kiss me."

Bridgit pulled him closer, sliding her arms around him as their lips touched. He kissed her deeply, as his gaze burned with intensity. Then he climbed on to the bed and joined her, wanting every moment to last as he took his time, sliding back the sheet and covering her body with kisses.

He wanted everything to last, each breath, each kiss, each touch, and when he stripped off his clothing and then pinned her wrists at her sides as he entered her with a single firm thrust, as she caught her breath and he saw desire in her eyes, he whispered again that he loved her, and said it over and over until climax stole his voice as he gasped at the moment of release.

As they lay together afterwards, he cast a glance at his lover's body, not seeing the scars, only seeing her, the woman he loved, then he looked into her eyes and made a promise that came from his soul:

"Nothing will take me from you except that which I can't control," Ozzie vowed, "If I ever have to leave this world, it's because I no longer have a choice in the matter...as far as my heart is concerned, I want to survive and be with you for the rest of my days. That's what I want to do, but we can't always have what we want in life."

Bridgit held him close and as she looked at him, taking in the sight of his toned body, it was hard to believe he was so dangerously ill. The signs were not visible, at least not yet.

"I'm going to help you get through this," she reminded him, "Don't you dare give up. I won't allow you to think that way any more."

To her surprise, Ozzie's expression changed. He managed to smile even though pain reflected in his eyes.

"Okay, just for you Bridgit, I will try and fight this. Remember I said I'd try. I _didn't_ say I'd succeed."

She hugged him as at last, she felt a spark of hope.

"And that's good enough," she promised him as love shone in her eyes, "Just try, that's all I'm asking."

* * *

Oswald was driving when his phone rang. He hit a button and Ed's voice came through on loudspeaker and filled the car.

"I demand to know where you're going! You can't just walk away from your family – from your spouses – and say nothing! This concerns me greatly, Oswald!"

"I just need a few hours alone, I need to get my head back together. I'm devastated about my son. Just give me some time, I need space away from the house, away from Gotham, I need to get this into perspective."

Ed sounded tense as he gave his reply.

"And when will you be home?"

"Midday, no later. Please Ed, just give me some space. And tell Rose not to worry, too. I won't leave my son for long, he needs me."

"I love you," Ed reminded him.

"I love you too," Oswald replied, "And I'm driving, so get off the phone."

"See you soon," Ed told him, and the call ended.

Oswald was still clutching the wheel, his tearful eyes set on the road ahead as he made his way down the highway that would eventually lead to the coast. He wasn't planning time alone, and to leave at a time like this seemed crazy, yet something inside him was saying it was the best thing to do:

A few hours of escape. A few hours relief from the pain and uncertainty back at what used to be a happy home. He didn't want to think about the present, or the future:

 _Today, all he wanted was to cast off everything he had built up as the wealthy and powerful and assertive man whose perfect life had fallen into despair. Today, he wanted to go back to a time in his life before he had a son who was breaking his heart. Just for a few brief hours, he wanted to be nothing more than what he used to be - he wanted to be an umbrella boy again, he needed to see Fish Mooney..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Ivy got the call she listened, then asked questions, then thanked the caller and hung up before leaving the green house and hurrying over to the mansion. She entered the house by the kitchen door, where she saw Rose sat at the table with her son.

"I'm hoping I'll have at least a couple of weeks before I have to start thinking about treatment, I need that time... just a bit more time with my family," Ozzie said as his mother held his hand.

"And then you can get well," Rose reminded him.

As he looked into her eyes, he suddenly reminded her of the little boy he had been long ago as she saw fear in his gaze.

"If I die, it's the thought of leaving you all... that's the worst part..."

"You won't die!" Rose said firmly.

Then Ivy closed the door and they both glanced at her,then Rose let go of her son's hand, got up and offered her some tea.

"Yes please, I need to talk to Ozzie, so I'll be here for a while," she replied, and as she sat down at the table, she smiled.

"I have some good news – I heard from the hospital. The doctor who saw you the first time has since transferred, but they have your notes and test results and they said they can start your treatment tomorrow."

Ozzie stared at her as his face paled.

"No...I can't do that -"

"Yes, you can," Ivy replied, "And it should be a lot easier on you than the torture your Dad went through years ago. They can split the dose into a much easier to handle formula that can be given twice a week for six weeks. Unfortunately they said because of the way it works, the side effects are still chronic pain and weakness. But you can have something for the pain - and the treatment lasts for an hour and you can come straight back home and rest each time. The pain relief has be to be injected but I know how to do that and so does your Uncle Ed, so either of us can help with that."

He was staring at her in disbelief.

"I have to start treatment tomorrow?"

"Yes, the sooner the better," Ivy replied.

Rose had made the tea and she set it on the table and then sat down and joined them.

"You're going to be very weak right after the dosage," Ivy added, "You won't be able to get out of bed after each session. Who would you like to help you? Do you need your parents or -"

"Uncle Ed," he said, then he glanced at Rose, "Sorry, Mom... I'm not a kid, I need to cope with this on my own and I know Ed helped my Dad a lot when he was sick. I couldn't ask Dad, he's been through too much, it wouldn't be fair."

Rose sipped her tea and looked at Ivy.

"This is all positive," she said, "A way forward... getting the treatment quickly has to be a good thing."

"My thoughts too," Ivy agreed.

As his mother and his aunt spoke together, Ozzie sat there in silence. His hand shook as he sipped his tea and as he placed the cup on the saucer again, china rattled nervously against china.

"What's in this formula I'm going to be given?" he asked, as his face paled and he broke into a light sweat.

"It's plant based but it's very strong and very smart," she told him, hoping her explanation would ease his fears, the dose you're taking will still be painful but its a lot safer – less strain on internal organs. It will work its way through your body and find the genetic fault that causes the illness and destroy it."

Ozzie sipped his tea again, swallowing hard as he set his cup down and fixed his gaze on Ivy.

"So how dangerous is it? I mean for example, compared to a sick person like me, what would it do to a healthy person if they took it by accident?"

Ivy frowned, processing his odd question as she gathered her thoughts on the matter.

"Well... it wouldn't find anything to destroy in a healthy person," she replied, "But it would still cause weakness and chronic pain that would need management while the dose was effective. Each one takes around two days to properly wear off. In someone sick as you are, the meds will make you feel twice as much pain while they are working. I mean a healthy person would get cramps and stiff joints and aches to the bone, but it will be harder on you because of your condition. But the new way of giving the treatment is a lot safer. Does knowing that help?"

His face was still deathly pale.

"Not really," he said nervously.

Rose placed her hand over his and smiled.

"You will be fine," she promised.

"I didn't want to go through this... I just wanted a few more normal days...a week maybe..."

"Ozzie, you have to get on and face this! The sooner you start the treatment, the sooner you will recover," Rose reminded him.

"You're right, Mom," Ozzie agreed quietly, then he hugged her tightly.

* * *

Oswald parked the car outside the house that overlooked the beach and walked up to the front door and tapped on it sharply with his cane. A curtain twitched, then Fish opened the door. She was wearing a silken robe and by the way her nipples showed through as sharp points in the fresh morning air, he guessed she was naked beneath it.

"Oswald?" she said in genuine surprise. One look at him told her he was not the confident man with the world at his feet who had taken her so passionately in her bed on his last visit; he seemed tearful, there was a look of devastation in his eyes...

" _My son is dying!"_ he said as emotion broke his words into tearful pieces.

As he started to weep she reached for him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he stepped over the threshold, then she led him through to the front room. They sat together, she offered him a drink but he shook his head, saying only that he would need to drive back home for mid day, he couldn't leave his son too long.

As Fish sat beside him on a soft leather couch and leaned back comfortably she looked at him. The thought had crossed her mind that a family crisis would be the prefect time to try and find a way into his empire... but not right now, not while his son was so unwell. Perhaps afterwards... She had never stopped her scheming ways, but she had no intention of trying to steal some power while Ozzie was on his deathbed.

"You came here for comfort?" she asked.

His head was bowed, he couldn't look at her as he nodded.

" _But not the kind you think..."_ he turned his head and met her gaze as pain reflected in his eyes, "My son is sick because I selfishly conceived him while I was suffering from a condition that ran in my family. If I'd waited until the cure was found, this wouldn't have happened. My son would have been as healthy as my eleven year old daughter Karina. But poor Ozzie never got that chance because I was too impatient to wait!"

He took off his jacket, then his tie and finally his shirt. He left his cane leaning against the chair and stood up without it, then got down on his knees, took off his belt and folded it in half and as Fish stood up and looked down at him, he handed it to her with a lost and haunted look in his tearful eyes.

" _Do not pleasure me afterwards,"_ he said as he paused to kiss her shoes, _"Just beat me. I deserve it."_

"No," she stated, and she laid the belt on top of his discarded clothing and then joined him on the soft carpet, kneeling in front of him as frustration burned in his eyes.

"This is not the way, not at this moment," she told him as her fingertips traced a gentle feather-like touch over his cheek, "I will not beat you because you hate yourself for the decisions you made! You may call when you need to, and the sound of my voice will remind you that I am here for you. But while your son is so sick, he needs his father. I'm not so cold that I'd take advantage of you in this frame of mind, Oswald. Now get dressed!"

She kissed his cheek then rose up from the floor and handed him his shirt. He struggled to stand on his damaged leg and put his clothing back on in silence. Fish was right, he knew that – and next time he saw her, he would remember how kind she had been. Taking a beating wouldn't have changed anything – except he would have had to go home to his husband and his wife and later in the bedroom, showed them the welts and the bruises.

Neither would have been impressed that he had done this without their knowledge. He didn't even know how Rose would react to knowing he had wanted to be hurt like that without her knowledge. Ed would have eventually come around to the idea, often in bed, Ed had slapped his ass or bitten too hard on his nipples because he liked to hear him cry out, especially when climax was close. But coming here without his knowledge and getting that from Fish? No, it wouldn't have gone down well at all...

Oswald straightened his tie and put on his jacket. Fish surprised him with a brief hug. As he rested his head against the curve of breasts that felt warm and soft beneath the fabric of her robe he gave a sigh.

"I should leave."

She placed her hand beneath his chin and raised his head. As their eyes met, she kissed his lips softly and a smile flickered about her mouth so see the startled look in his eyes.

"Go home to your family, they need you, Oswald," she said, "But next time, when things are better at home, if you still want me to beat you, I will. Mama will beat you so bad you'll cry, and I will _not_ give you release. If you want it harsh, I can be _very_ harsh. But for now, go home where you're needed."

He nodded, then reached for his cane.

"You're right. I am needed at home."

She walked him to the door, he turned to her hoping for another kiss but she wasn't giving him a second taste. Then she said goodbye, and he hobbled back to his car, got in and drove away, taking the road that would lead away from the beach and on to the highway where the signposts pointed back towards the city of Gotham.

* * *

Later on, Bridgit Pike turned up at the mansion.

" _You don't have to be afraid, Ozzie."_

She had spoken those words as soon as she had entered the house, she had hugged him and then made that promise.

Worry was plain in his eyes as he looked back at her.

"I won't pretend I'm okay – I'm terrified! These meds are like poison! I'm going to be in pain, I'll be weak..."

" _And I want to you marry you, Ozzie."_

Bridgit's words stunned him into silence. She smiled, looking past him, then he turned his head and saw Rose and Oswald lingering back in the hallway.

"You've got my blessing," Oswald reminded him, "Marry the girl, she loves you!"

Bridgit smiled recalling her phone call to Oswald, the one she had made after leaving the house later that day. Oswald had returned from the coast just after mid day and she had phoned him and explained that under the circumstances, it might be good for Ozzy if they married, and sooner rather than later. Oswald had agreed at once. His son needed something to look forward to...

"But Bridget, I'm dying," Ozzie said, "I can't marry you and then die - that's not fair on you."

"Think about the future, we do have one!" she told him as hope shone in her eyes, "I've started making the arrangements – two months from now, start of summer – we'll marry here at the estate, in the gardens. And you won't die, you will live and then you'll be stuck with me!" she laughed softly.

He hugged her and then let go, looking thoughtfully at her.

"Say something?" Bridgit looked at him hopefully.

He smiled and then nodded.

"Okay, let's do it. Let's get married!"

As they laughed and hugged and shared another kiss, Rose looked on as she stood beside Oswald, and her hand linked with his as they exchanged a glance.

"He's just twenty years old - and getting married," Rose said, sounding slightly nervous.

"It might be his only chance to marry her," Oswald reminded her in a lowered voice, "At least he's smiling now."

As he stepped away from Bridgit's embrace, he glanced back at his parents.

"I'm getting married!" he said joyfully, and for that brief time, Ozzie sounded like all the pain and worry had melted away.

* * *

 _Rose:_

 _'Ozzie's joy didn't last for long. The day he was due to start his treatment, he was physically sick with fear. He was late leaving the house because he needed to throw up. My pale and shaking son left with his Uncle Ed, and two hours later, he returned home with a dressing covering the needle mark on his arm. Ed needed my help to walk him from the car to the house, the pain had kicked in already and he was aching to his bones. Oswald hugged him and told him this would get easier, and that he was proud of him, but after we took him upstairs and Ed undressed him and put him to bed, as he layered on more blankets to warm him up and ease the cold pain that had sunk deep into his bones, he looked up at him and whispered "I want to die."_

 _Then Ozzie called Bridgit and told her not to come over until he was feeling better. Then, he slept for hours. Ed kept a close watch on him, and gave him a pain shot when he finally woke. Ozzie couldn't face food and could barely move._

 _So much of what he was going through took me back to those terrible days when my husband had been sick. But the difference was, Oswald had fought it all the way. Even towards the end when his life was hanging in the balance, he had stayed defiant of the odds and said he was going to live. But not Ozzie. He was taken over by pain and weakness and had little fight left already... It was killing me inside to think that my son could be dying. But as long as he was alive, as long as he was having treatment, I still had hope, and so did his father.'_

* * *

Ozzie woke up feeling drugged from the pain relief and looked at the clock. It was just gone seven am and the pain was starting to wear off. His body felt heavy as he sat up, then he grabbed his phone, checked his messages and paused for thought before searching his contacts and then sending a text. The phone vibrated as a reply came back and he read it quickly, then blinked as the text blurred and his eyes started to mist again, another side effect of the drugs.

"Okay..." he murmured, "Decision time..."

Then he sent another message.

The reply came back, he deleted everything and then put the phone away and laid on his back, feeling sore and tired. There was a knock on his door. He knew that _tap tap_ of her cane too well.

"Come in Lilly," he said, pausing to adjust the covers up to his waist.

She entered the room and sat on the edge of his bed, looking fondly at him.

"How was yesterday? Uncle Ed said you had it rough."

"Yes and I have to face more of the same torture today," Ozzie replied, "Lilly, I may not be able to continue with this. You have no idea how bad the pain is. I can't do this for six weeks."

Her ice blue eyes widened in alarm.

"You have to do it! If you stop -"

"If I stop treatment, I could live for another eighteen months. I can do a lot in that time. You know I'm getting married?"

Lilly nodded.

"There's no guarantee this treatment will work, Lilly. You and Dad got lucky. I don't think I can take much more of this. I don't want my final days to be spent in pain."  
Lilly's eyes filled with tears and then she leaned closer and gave him a gentle hug.

"Don't you die on me, little brother!"

"I'm having the treatment today. I'll see if I can cope this time. If I can't, I'm stopping it. And before you say anything, I can do that. It's _my_ life."

"Think about your Mom and our Dad," Lilly begged, "Please..."

"I am," he replied, "It's not fair on any of you to see me like this – especially if the effort turns out to be for nothing. I know how bad I feel. I think I'm wasting precious time on something that has a significant failure rate."

Just then Karina came in. She was in jeans and a t shirt and she was wearing one of her grandmother's fancy silk scarves.

"Hey Ozzie," she said as she entered the room, "Are you feeling better?"

He smiled as love shone in his eyes and he looked to his eleven year old sister.

"Karrie, I'm not very well," he reminded her, "I don't know if I will get better. But you're the best little sister in the world and there's nothing you could do to change this for me. But you do make me happy every day. I want you to know that."

She smiled, her thoughts far from the gravity of the situation.

"I know that," she agreed.

"I want you to remember that always," Ozzie added, and Lilly felt uneasy as she wondered why he was talking like that, it was almost like he was saying goodbye...

"You should go downstairs and have breakfast, I think Grandma's called you twice," Lilly told her.

"Okay!" Karina said, and she left the room.

Then Lilly lowered her voice, looking intently into her brother's eyes.

" _You'd better not be thinking of the other way out."_

He stared at her.

"You freak me out when you do that, sis."

"When I do what?"

" _When you read my mind."_

Lilly took hold of his hand as she fixed him with her piercing gaze.

" _We love you!"_

He paused for a moment, then spoke softly to her.

"I'm taking the torture again today. If I'm still struggling, I'm stopping treatment. I'm not telling the rest of the family, I'll just tell the hospital that I've made my decision and then I'll come home and I'll have a few days to get strong again, for as long as I can be strong. Then at least I'll have a few months left with all of you – maybe longer. I don't want to live in pain, Lilly. I'm not thinking about suicide, just stopping treatment. Please don't make this hard for me."

She hugged him and then pressed her lips to his cheek, kissing him fondly as that intense look stayed in her gaze.

"Please don't do that," she said, "I want my brother to live! I couldn't bear to live, knowing you are no longer in this world!"

As she left the room Ozzie gave a heavy sigh, then he picked up the phone again, and this time he sent a message to Bridgit, a simple reminder that he loved her.

* * *

Ed was up and dressed before Rose and Oswald. He cast a glance back at the two people he adored who were sleeping side by side in their large, made for three bed, and then turned to the mirror, brushed a crease from the jacket of his green suit, and then he remembered to go back to the bathroom and take his anti psychotic meds.

As he swallowed them with water and then looked into the mirror and no Riddler appeared to taunt him, it struck him as ironic that those pills kept the worst of him at bay and kept his family safe from his true crazy depths – yet he could go out secretly under cover of darkness with Lilly and help her set up her elaborate executions. Maybe there was two sides to his crazy, the one he feared, and the one he did not... He knew he needed his pills more than ever now Ozzie was sick; when his husband had been dangerously ill twenty years before, he had gone so insane he had held a razor to the throat of Rose, his friend, Oswald's wife, the woman he had vowed to protect in his husband's absence...

"That won't happen again," he said aloud, and smiled at his reflection, knowing Riddler was far from his reach.

Then he left the bathroom and saw Ozzie's door was open. He went in and said good morning, and one glance at Ozzie, looking pale and tired and weak with shadows under his eyes, told him all he needed to know:

 _There was no way he would last six weeks on this brutal treatment..._

"I want you to try and cope with it today," he said as he stood over his bed, "At least _try_ , Ozzie."

"I doubt if I'll be able to stand after another dose," he replied quietly.

Ed drew in a slow breath. He recalled the journey home from the hospital the day before, when the pain had kicked in and Ozzie had looked at him and said, _I can't take much more of this, Uncle Ed..._

He sat down on the edge of his bed and spoke quietly to him.

"Have you considered other options if the treatment fails?"

"No," Ozzie said quietly, avoiding his gaze as he looked away.

"If it doesn't work, there's the cryogenic option."

"I don't want to be frozen and wake up years from now with everyone I love dead and gone. No thank you, it's not for me!"

Ed's heart was aching at he looked at Ozzie, who suddenly seemed so frail from the pain that he had struggled to handle.

"I didn't say anything about how bad it was on the way home yesterday," he added, "But if it's the same today, you'll fight on?"

" _No."_

"You want to stop treatment?"

Ozzie met his gaze.

"Yes," he replied in a hushed voice, "If it's as bad as yesterday, this is not how want to spend my final days. I don't believe I stand a high enough chance of the treatment working and I don't want to die in pain."

Ed drew in a breath and then gathered his thoughts.

"Okay, listen to this..."

Behind his glasses, his eyes misted with tears as he took hold of Ozzie's hands and spoke gently to him.

"If you carry on with the treatment and it doesn't work, what's the plan?"

"I don't know," Ozzie replied, and the despair he saw in his eyes broke his heart.

"I'm going to talk to you about the stuff your parents can't begin to think about, because someone has to do it," Ed told him, "If – only _if_ the treatment fails, _if_ you see it through and it doesn't work, do you want to spend your last days at home?"

Ozzie nodded.

"And do... do you want..." Ed paused to clear his throat as he blinked away tears, "Do you want me to _help_ you... when the end comes?"

Ozzie's eyes widened.

" _What?"_

"I'm asking if you want me to help you... at the end. I won't say a word to anyone, not even your parents... if you want to control this thing, if you're scared of dying in pain, I can help you. When you feel the time is right – _if_ it comes to that – I can painlessly end your suffering. I have medical knowledge, I used to work in forensics. _I know how to make a pain shot not look like an overdose._ "

Ozzie was shocked at his suggestion.

"You want to put me down like a dog? No, no that's _not_ how I'm going to go!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm saying, if you want to go painlessly – if it came to that – I can help. And I would, because I love you! I've raised you since the day you came into this world - I was there at your birth! If I can help you with your last breath too, if that's what you need..." Ed's voice began to crack with emotion, _"I'll do it if you want me to release you from pain."_

Ozzie gave his hand a squeeze.

"No, I won't die that way. I understand how much you love me and how this could be the only way to help me, but no, I don't want to go like that."

Then he reached for him and Ed gave him a gentle hug. As he let go he was still tearful, but managed to hold back from weeping.

"Do you need any help with the bathroom, or getting dressed?"

"No, I think I can manage."

"Then I'll leave you to it," Ed replied, "If you need me, just call out. I'm going bring your breakfast upstairs. I know you don't feel like eating, but you should try. You have to stay strong."

Then he left the room and Ozzie stiffly sat up. He felt overwhelmed with emotion as he thought about what his Uncle Ed had just offered to do for him, if it came to it. Then he grabbed his phone and checked his messages again.

" _Last time,"_ he murmured as he put his phone down, _"No more torture after this dose... I can't take any more..."_

* * *

After breakfast, Ozzie stiffly made his way downstairs and managed to spend some time at the table with his family. He saw his father smile as he took his seat, and the hope he saw in his mother's eyes made his heart ache. She mentioned that Bridgit would be starting to make arrangements for the wedding, and that it would be a matter of weeks before Ozzie was a married man. He spoke to his family about how much he was looking forward to that, then he looked nervously at the time.

Half an hour later, Ed reluctantly reminded him he was due to leave for his appointment. He hugged his parents tightly before he left, then he followed Ed outside and got into the car.

As the car drove away, Rose and Oswald stood at the door and watched them leave, then they went back inside.

"I wanted to go with him," Rose said as Oswald closed the door.

"So did I," he replied, "But Ozzie doesn't need to be overwhelmed with family, he needs to take this one day at a time. I think Ed's getting him through it okay. Maybe it's easier for him to involve Ed and Ivy more than us – we're his parents, he's afraid of upsetting us."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Rose replied, "You're probably right about that."

Just then his phone rang. He answered it and began speaking, then as Rose listened, she realised it was Victor Zsasz, he had just heard about Ozzie. As her husband talked about the situation and thanked him for his concern, Rose looked about the hallway, then down at the floor and the thought hit her that she had been on this very spot more than twenty years back, when Ozzie had been born, here in the house, right by the front door on Halloween night. As Oswald ended the call and put his phone in his pocket, he noticed his wife looked tearful.

"Rose?"

"He was born right here, where we are standing," she reminded him.

Memories flickered through his mind of those dark days, when he had been terrible pain and fighting every day to stay alive, to be with his son. He remembered his birth, his first cry and holding him for the first time.

"And two months from now, he's getting married," he reminded her, focusing only the positive, "I am sure by then the treatment will have been successful. Ozzie is stronger than he realises."

"Do you really think so, Oswald?"

Their eyes met.

"I sincerely hope so," he replied as he felt an ache in his heart, then his phone rang again and he glanced at it.

"Business. I shall take this call in the study."

Then he walked off and she looked back at that place on the floor where Ozzie had been born two decades before. Her arms ached to hold her son. She checked the time. He would be back in a couple of hours, and he wouldn't have to go through any more pain for another week. At least he would have some time to get over this ordeal before it started all over again. With that thought in mind she headed for the kitchen to find Gertrude, whose bright and positive stories of the strong and resilient Kapelputs that had gone before her always gave her hope.

* * *

Oswald went into the study and locked the door behind him. He answered the call eagerly, hobbled over to his desk, pulled out the chair and sat down, feeling instant relief and escape to hear Fish Mooney's voice on the end of the phone.

"How is your son today, Oswald?"

"I have good news, Fish! He is currently having his second treatment. He seemed a lot better today – not nearly as afraid as he was yesterday. And he's planning to marry Bridgit Pike. I think having this marriage to look forward to has given him renewed strength to carry on fighting. The treatment is painful, but he's coping."

"You sound much happier," she said, "Do you still believe you deserve to be beaten?"

Her words felt like an invitation as he slid down a little, getting comfortable on the padded chair. His was instantly hard and he tugged at his zip and freed his hard cock and began a gentle stroking motion as he looked downwards at his solid erection.

" _Yes Fish, I'm worthless... just your umbrella boy... a bad boy who has been away for far too long!"_

"And you disrespected Mama," she said as her voice darkened, "Fucking me like you're some kind of big man who thinks he can control me!"

"I think you should do something about that, Fish..."

He caught his breath, then slowed down on the motion of his hand as his hardness grew solid and arousal threatened to take over completely.

"I should teach you a lesson!" she said in a menacing tone, "What would you do for me, Oswald?"

" _Anything!"_ he gasped as he began to perspire and instantly felt too hot in his fine suit as he rubbed harder.

"You will be punished. I'll make you beg me to stop. But not yet.."

"Please, Fish... I deserve it..."

" _Not yet. Your son is sick."_

Her harshly spoken words had just done the equivalent of shoving a tray of ice cubes down his pants. His arousal drained away and he gave a heavy sigh.

"I wanted to get away from that today... I was having a good day!"

"Not while Ozzie is sick," she repeated, "Stop masturbating over your punishment, Oswald!"

"I couldn't masturbate if I tried after you said that! What did you wreck it for, Fish?"

"I told you before, wait until your son is recovered. He will need you far more than I do. I should let you get on with your day now."

"Will you call me again soon?"

"Soon," she replied, and then the call ended.

Oswald stood up and tidied his clothing, then he ran his fingers through spiked hair and took a deep breath, as a flicker of guilt ran through his mind. He didn't know why he needed to keep this domination game with Fish so secret – he had never kept secrets from Rose or Ed. Maybe it was just that he was desperate to escape his worries, that had to be the reason why. He would tell them soon enough, when it was appropriate... He unlocked the door and left the study.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Ed's car was back into the driveway, but as he opened the front door, Oswald's hope of having a good day instantly came crashing down:

Ozzie was so weak and in so much pain, Ed had to carry him from the car. His son was shivering and barely able to speak and this time, the pain was too much to bear. Ed put him to bed and gave him a pain shot. Then Oswald sat at his bedside, watching over him as he slept, as the sight of him so weakened frightened him more than he dared voice aloud – it was all too much for Ozzie. It seemed his son was fighting a losing battle and there was nothing he could do to change it...

Ozzie finally woke up late that afternoon. Oswald had just finished some tea kindly brought to him by his mother, and as his son opened his eyes he smiled.

"Good afternoon, Ozzie. You've had a very long sleep! And you are looking much better."

Ozzie gave a sigh and the effort of it made the rise and fall of his ribs send an ache radiating around his chest.

"I hurt to my bones, Dad."

"I know you do, but it's not forever. You'll get better, son."

Ozzie looked up at him as a flash of panic hit, and all the things his father didn't know dashed through his mind.

" _I need to tell you something! I wanted to say it before... but... but I had no choice... I had to do it!"_

There was a desperate look in his son's eyes as he raised his hand and grabbed at the fabric of Oswald's jacket, _"Dad, I HAVE to protect you all! I love you too much to let you get hurt because of this... because of me!"_

He paused for a moment, gasping for breath as he shivered. Oswald reached for a blanket at the bottom of the bed and drew it up, giving his son another layer of warmth.

"Ozzie, you're rambling. I don't doubt I was the same twenty years back. I know how tough this can be..."

" _No, Dad!"_ desperation shone in his eyes, _"It's my problem...my sacrifice, for the good of everyone I love, I have to handle this my way... too much is at stake!"_

He gave a gasp and then closed his eyes, and slipped into an exhausted sleep. Oswald reached for a sponge next to the bed and drew it from a bowl of water, gave it a squeeze to drain it and then bathed away the sweat from his son's damp hair, then as he bathed his face and shoulders, he spoke softly to him.

"It's just a bad dream, you will feel stronger tomorrow."

He placed the sponge next to the water, then drew the covers up to his shoulders, protecting him from the chill as he recalled how unbearable his own sensitivity to cold had been when he had fought his own battle against the same enemy so long ago.

"Rest now, Ozzie, my precious boy," he whispered, then Oswald leaned over him and placed a tender kiss on his brow, before quietly leaving the room.

He didn't give a second thought to all Ozzie had just said, not realising his son had just tried to make a confession. _But later, after much heartbreak and the darkest of times, it would all make sense, in the end..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As evening shadows fell to dusk, Ivy's house was quiet. Eddie was over at a friend's house for the night, Lilly and Ivan were sitting in the front room, Ivan had his arm around her and Lilly was unusually silent as she rested her head on his shoulder. Since learning of her brother's illness, she had fallen very quiet.

Ivy had left them to share time together and gone off to her lab at the back of the greenhouse, where she opened a bottle of scotch, poured herself a large measure and then sat at her desk and opened up an old computer file that she had never hoped to open again - because it brought back painful memories – these were Oswald's records from the days of her research, when she had treated and cured him twenty years before...

She looked at the image of the test result that isolated the genetic disease, and as she studied it she shook her head: It was identical to the image on the paperwork Ozzie had been given.

"Poor Ozzie..." she murmured, then she took another drink and it felt like a much needed hug from an old friend. Life was too damned tough right now to stay sober...

She studied the image and something about it bothered her as she thought of Ozzie's test results, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what was troubling her. Then she guessed it was possible for this horrible condition to strike so hard that it would show up as suddenly and heavily in a twenty year old as it could in his father, whose condition had been far more advanced by the time she had intervened...

"Oh no..." she whispered as a sudden theory hit her:

If their results were identical, it could only mean Ozzie's condition was much more advanced than he had let on... The image on the screen reflected in her eyes as she continued to stare at it, then she drank some more and poured another large measure. The booze was hitting her now, and as a crazy thought came to mind, she shook her head.

" _No, Ivy, no... shut up... That's wishful thinking and you know it... there's no way Ozzie's results are faked,"_ she murmured, _"He's sick, he's having treatment, Ed's with him for every session... he wouldn't go though that pain unless he had to do it, he's in agony... stop wishing, Ozzie isn't going to be okay, as much as you want this to not be happening, life really IS fucking unfair..."_

Then she switched to the formula dose in its raw form and looked at the test results, the before and after and she smiled as she recalled the morning after the night from hell when Penguin had almost died. He had pulled through and woken in the morning to the news that he was cured... Ivy smiled as her hand slid down to her now flat belly and she recalled being pregnant with Lilly... "What had Barbara called Pengie? Oh yes, a douche bag and a baby daddy... She smiled as she shook her head, remembering her first kiss and that disastrous night of passion that had been over in seconds with Lilly's father, back then an inexperienced virgin.

"Oh Pengie," she said as she cradled the drink in her hand, "I wish I could do more for your son..."

She closed down the file as she felt an ache in her heart, then she smiled as she remembered how she and Lilly's father had grown closer as he had recovered. A sudden surge of emotion filled her heart that was everything to do with the fact that she had loved him from that first kiss, combined with how she cherished his visits and the fact that this evening, she had looked back on a painful time when she had fought so hard to save the father of her child. She picked up her phone and drank some more, fully aware that she was just about to drunk dial the man she loved.

The phone rang, and then it was answered.

"Yes, Ivy?"

"Hi Pengie, I love you," Ivy said sweetly, and she smiled as she waited for his response.

"I love you too, Ivy," he said warmly, "I'm sorry I haven't made time for you lately, but Ozzie's been priority. I'll make some time for us as soon as he's settled into his treatment."

"It's okay, I understand. I wish I could do more. I love you so much, I want to hug you..."

"Are you drunk?" he asked as he laughed softly.

"Yes, I'm getting there," she replied, "I was just looking at your old medical file... thinking back to those days, what you went through -"

"Oh Ivy, don't do that," he told her, "I'm fine now! And your part in finding a cure is done – my son is having the refined and improved version. He stands a good chance of survival."

"I hope he does," she said, thinking about the results she had compared on the screen, as she silently hoped her theory about the advanced stage of his condition was wrong, "I'll have to take a look at his test results again... I want to compare them to yours. But not tonight, I need a clear head for that."

"You don't have to do anything, Ivy," he assured her, "Ozzie's having treatment. It's hit him hard but he's getting through it."

"Can you come over?" she asked.

He gave a sigh.

"I need to be here for Ozzie. He's been in a lot of pain. It was tough today, Ed had to carry him from the car. I sat with him for hours, just watching him sleep. When he's stronger, I'll come over and we will make up for lost time."

"I understand, he has to come first," Ivy agreed, "Goodnight, Pengie. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Ivy," he said fondly, and then she ended the call and put her phone on the table, gave a sigh and got up. She poured another drink, picked it up and grabbed the bottle and walked through the lab into the greenhouse, where she smiled as she looked around at her plants.

"Goodnight, plants," she said, then she went back along the corridor that led into the house, where she wandered into the front room, set her drink down next to the half empty bottle and laid back on the couch, resting her head on a cushion as she stretched out her long legs and gave a sigh. From where she was laying, her view of Lilly and Ivan was sideways and she smiled at her daughter.

"I love your Daddy so much," she said fondly.

"I know you do, and you're a little bit drunk again!" Lilly said, "Come on Ivan, time for bed!"

"Goodnight, little baby Penguin," Ivy said, and as Ivan headed for the door, Lilly went over to her mother and kissed her cheek. Ivy hugged her.

"I wish I could do more, I just want to help Ozzie."

"You already have, Mom," Lilly promised her as she straightened up and leaned on her cane, "You found the cure all those years ago."

Tears pricked at Ivy's eyes.

"But it's not a guarantee. What if he doesn't make it?"

"He will," Lilly told her, "You should go to bed. And by the way, Mom... you know that bottle you just walked in with? I'm hiding it."

"Okay," Ivy murmured as her eyes grew heavy.

Lilly picked up the bottle, left the room, paused to hide it in the hallway behind two potted plants and then she joined Ivan who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not surprised she's drinking tonight," Ivan said, "She wishes she could do more for Ozzie."

"But she's done enough," Lilly replied, "She cured me and my father all those years ago. The same formula is going to cure my brother. Now let's not think about worries any more, I just want to sleep."

"Just sleep?" Ivan said as they began to climb the stairs. Lilly shot him a glance that said romance was definitely not an option tonight.

"My thoughts are with my brother now," she said sadly, and she paused to kiss him fondly and then they went up the stairs together, as in the front room, Ivy slept alone, her worries for Ozzie gone for now, while she rested heavily thanks to the booze.

* * *

Over at the Cobblepot residence, it was a rough night. Ozzie woke in agony several times, by midnight he was finally resting after Ed had given him a shot for the pain. Oswald looked exhausted as he stood over his son's bed and looked down at him anxiously. Rose was sat on the edge of the bed, holding her son's hand until he finally slipped into a deep sleep, and it had taken a lot of persuading for both of them to go back to bed, but Ed had insisted. Then he had grabbed a spare blanket and slept on the sofa on the other side of the room, just in case Ozzie had woken again in the night.

When morning came, Rose opened tired eyes and turned on her side, glanced at the clock and saw it was gone nine am and then she left Oswald to sleep and got up, her thoughts instantly with her son. She threw on a silken robe and then left the bedroom quietly, and went up the hallway. The door to her son's room was open. After the events of the previous night, what she saw was like a miracle:

Ozzy was up and dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed, he put a small dressing on his arm and rolled down his shirt sleeve and as Ed turned away from him with an empty syringe in his hand, he smiled brightly.

"I didn't have to give him a pain shot this morning. Ozzie did it himself."

Rose looked at her son in surprise. Ozzie smiled as he stood up with all trace of pain gone.

"I've been watching how Uncle Ed does it. I can do my own shots now. I'm getting used to this... Ed, where are the rest of my meds? The preloaded pain shots and the antibiotics?"

Ed indicated to the top drawer of the dressing table.

"Why do you need antibiotics?" Rose asked.

"Oh... I don't know, I don't need to take them yet, the doctor just said to have them in case I need them," Ozzie replied dismissively, then he smiled, "I feel so much better today!"

"Ozzie, that's wonderful! And you look so well this morning!"

"I must be responding well to the meds at last, Mom," he replied, "I feel absolutely fine! Is Grandma up yet? I'm starving, I need breakfast!"

Then he hurried from the room, and headed for the stairs.

Rose looked at Ed in surprise and then as she laughed, he gave her a hug.

"I think the treatment is kicking in fast," Ed told her, "He was a wreck last night, this morning I woke up and he was over the pain, he just had some stiffness. I'm starting to think he's going to come through this."

Then he paused for thought and a look of confusion came to his eyes, "He should have been confined to bed this morning... How can he be okay as soon as the dose wears off, he's a very sick man!"

"Well, it is an improved formula," Rose pointed out, "I don't think we should worry too much. He's feeling better, that's all that matters."

* * *

While Rose went downstairs to join the family for breakfast, Ed, feeling stiff from his few hours sleep on the couch, closed the bedroom door, locked it and quickly undressed, then slipped into bed and shifted close to the warmth of Oswald's body.

"Good morning," he whispered in his ear, and Oswald woke sharply, turning over and looking at him in alarm.

"Is Ozzie okay?"

"Yes, he's more than okay!" Ed assured him, as he ran his hands over his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "The treatment must be working. He got up this morning, got dressed, he even asked me to let him administer his own pain shot. He did it perfectly! He's downstairs now, having breakfast."

Oswald stared at him.

"But how can he be okay? I know it's a different kind of dose to what I had, but he shouldn't be out of bed yet!"

"He's young and strong and the meds are working," Ed replied, "We don't need to question it, let's just be thankful he's okay. Obviously the treatments will make him suffer, but he's starting to bounce back."

Confusion clouded Oswald's eyes.

"No, it's the same formula I was treated with, just a different kind of dose. It carries on working to destroy the disease twenty four hours after the dose is given, he should be in agony today!"

"Then let's just be thankful he's not!" Ed replied, "Stop worrying, he's obviously coping better than expected and we should be glad about that."

As Ed smiled, so did Oswald. At last he felt a spark of hope as he thought about all he had been told.

"I should get up and join him for breakfast -"

"Not so fast," Ed replied playfully, "I've missed you, I've been stuck on a couch all night!"

Oswald kissed him fondly, a deep and lasting kiss that filled Ed with the promise of more as he started to get instantly aroused, but then Oswald pulled away.

"I need to be with Ozzie," he said, and slipped out of his embrace and got out of bed.

"Then I guess I'll catch up on sleep," Ed replied, and on hearing the disappointment in his voice, Oswald's eyes shone with love as he looked down at Ed, lying in bed and obviously worn out from the tough night he had spent watching over Ozzie.

"You do that, my love," Oswald replied, "You deserve to rest. You took care of my son last night. I think it's your care that has given him the strength to fight on."

Ed turned over and smiled as he looked at Oswald, who was naked beneath his open bathrobe.

"Tie that up before I go crazy..."

Oswald stepped closer to the bed and took hold of the covers and turned them back. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he met Ed's gaze.

"Breakfast can wait for a short while," he replied, and then he climbed on to the bed and as Ed turned on his back, he paused to trace a line of kisses down his body before taking him into his mouth. As he sucked hard and his hand caressed his balls with expertise, Ed gave a quiet moan of pleasure. Then he reached down, sliding his fingers through Oswald's hair and gripping it gently.

"Oh yeah, take your time..." Ed murmured, but the sight of Oswald down there and working him in and out of his mouth was an instant, powerful turn on as he grew harder in his mouth.

Oswald felt him harden solid and ready to burst, and teased him with his tongue, making Ed arch his back as he gave another moan, then he sucked harder, pushing him over the edge as he came hard and fast. As he came up for air, Oswald had a look of great satisfaction on his face to see Ed so mind blown by his attention. He was on his back, his eyes were closed and he was still panting from that rush of climax. As Ed opened his eyes, Oswald smiled.

" _Now_ I'm getting dressed and I'm going to see my son," he said, and he leaned over Ed, kissed his cheek, told him to catch up on his sleep, and then he left the room to grab a quick shower before joining the family at breakfast.

* * *

"You look amazing this morning!" Rose had said as she hugged Ozzie and then took a seat at the table.

The mood that morning was good, to see Ozzie looking so well after how debilitated the treatment had left him the day before, was miraculous.

"Are you getting better?" Karina asked.

Ozzie looked across the table at his little sister.

"I hope so. I don't know for sure. I still feel very sore. The meds are very hard to handle on the day I take them but they seem to wear off very quickly. I had a pain shot this morning just to be sure it doesn't get bad, but I'm not sure I needed it today. I'm having a good day."

"Of course you needed it!" Oswald insisted as he entered the dining room and took his place at the head of the table, "Ozzie, that pain will come back when you least expect it! Promise me you won't skip those shots."

"I promise, dad," Ozzie replied, then he sipped his tea. His plate was already empty – he had ate his breakfast like he was starving, clearly, he was rapidly getting over the treatment that had left him unable to walk the day before. Oswald was still looking at him, as he wondered how it could be possible for someone as sick as his son to seem so well all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked.

Ozzie met his gaze and for a moment, there was a flicker of tension in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

Just then as an ache went sharp into his shoulder and he grabbed it and rubbed at it, pain registered on his face.

"I _am_ fine," he said again, seeing his father's concerned expression.

Then Ozzie rubbed at his shoulder again, and tried to ignore the dull ache that cut through his mind as he cast a glance around the table at his family.

"I love you all so much," he said.

"And we love you too," Gertrude said to her grandson.

He looked at each one of them in turn, fondly, and then he paused to gather his thoughts.

"I'm finding this treatment very tough. I know I seem to be recovering from it quickly but those sessions are torture. It's getting worse each time. I'm carrying on with it because I want to survive but if it gets unbearable, I will stop and I don't want any disagreements about that – it's _my_ life."

Oswald stared at him.

"You are _not_ stopping treatment, Ozzie!"

"Not yet, I'm trying to fight this," Ozzie replied, "I'm doing it for me and everyone I love. But the pain is unbearable. I can only tolerate so much."

Rose felt a spike of fear run through her heart as she heard such finality in her son's words.

"Ozzie, you're twenty years old. You're getting married two months from now – you have so much to look forward to!"

"And that's what I'm trying to focus on, Mom," he replied, then he sipped his tea and set it down again, "Please don't think I'm not trying. I am. But this is the hardest thing I've ever had to face. I'm grateful to have your love and support... all of you. I don't think this family will ever know how much I love them, I can't begin to tell each one of you how much you mean to me."

And he glanced around the table again and managed a smile. Then he drew in a sharp breath as pain cut into his shoulder again and he rubbed at it.

"So much for having a good day! I think I'd better lie down for a while."

He got up from the table and left the room. Rose watched him leave with concern in her eyes and Oswald reached over and touched her hand. As she glanced at him, he spoke in a reassuring tone.

"It will happen, good days and bad ones. Remember what I was like years ago?"

"Only too well," she said, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"He just needs to rest. He will be feeling so much better tomorrow. And he's got another week before he has more treatment."

Just then, Lilly walked into the room. She stood there leaning on her cane and looking around the table, he gaze lingered on the empty space where her brother usually sat and she looked to her father.

"How is Ozzie this morning?"

"He's very well," Oswald replied, "Yesterday he was very weak but today he's greatly improved. He managed to get dressed and come downstairs to join us for breakfast. But he got a few aches and pains and needed to go and lie down again. It's understandable. He will be feeling much better tomorrow."

"I'm going up to see him, I'm sure he won't mind," she replied.

"Don't bother him if he's sleeping!" Rose warned her.

"Of course not, Auntie Rose!"

"Lilly -"

She turned back and looked at her father.

"Where's Ivan?" he asked.

"Ivan is picking Eddie up from his friend's house and then he's giving him a driving lesson before they get back. Mom is in town at her office because she needs to run through the monthly sales for the jewellery store. So I thought I'd come over here and visit my brother. I'm so worried about him."

Oswald's gaze reflected understanding at Lilly's worried tone.

"Of course you want to see him, my dear. I know how worried you've been. Just don't disturb him if he needs to sleep."

"I will be very quiet," Lilly assured him, then she left the room and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Ozzie was sat at a desk in the corner of the room, he had laid out a piece of paper and picked up a pen as he reflected on thoughts that seemed too great to fit on to one page. Then he heard the tap of Lily's cane and went over to his bed and laid on top of the covers, pushed the pillows up behind him and greeted her with a smile as she entered the room.

"You look much better today!" she said as she made her way over to the bed, then she sat down on the edge of it and fixed him with her intense gaze.

"I do hope you have changed your mind about stopping treatment."

He gave a sigh.

"I'm up here because I'm stiff and sore, Lilly. The pain shots don't block everything. It really is unbearable."

"And you didn't want the family to know how bad you feel?"

He nodded.

"Where is the pain now?" she asked.

"Just my shoulder."

"Let me help."

"I can cope."

"You're in pain!" she insisted.

He gave a sigh and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, then sat up stiffly as Lilly shifted behind him and stared to cautiously massage his shoulder as he caught his breath and more pain shot through stiff and aching bones.

"Sorry," Lilly said as she carried on trying to help, "I'm the Gotham Jigsaw, I'm more used to taking people apart than keeping them together!" and she laughed, but Ozzie did not.

"You're so precious to me," she added, "When we were growing up, I knew you were my baby brother but with me living over at my Mom's place, it was like you were the boy next door. The irritating, good boy who never got into trouble... and then you grew up... Oh Ozzie, I can't imagine a world without you in it. Please don't give up. My heart would be broken."

Her gentle massage was easing the pain away now, and he shifted away from her and leaned back against the pillows.

"Thanks, Sis. That feels a lot better."

"I'm glad I could help. Do you need me to help with anything else? Was it just your shoulder?"

"I'm fine, Lilly."

He reached out and took hold of her slender, pale hand. For a moment they said nothing as a look exchanged between them, then Ozzie smiled as fondness filled his gaze.

"I'm glad you have Ivan."

"And I'm glad you have Bridgit," she replied, "You have your wedding to look forward to – I'm sure this nightmare will be over by then, you will be recovered and have a bright future."

Sadness reflected in Ozzie's gaze.

"Maybe," he replied.

Lilly's hand was still in his grip as she recalled something and smiled.

"Remember your eighteenth birthday? We had such a good time that night!"

Ozzie remembered it too and there was a spark of warmth in his eyes, then it vanished as he let go of her hand.

"Yes, I remember, Lilly, and I need to get some sleep now."

"Yes, you must," she agreed, and she paused to give him a hug. He clung to her tightly, then as she drew back, he held on, looking into her eyes as he wished he could say so much more. There was so much left to say, but the words would not come...

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "I just want you to know that you're more than my half sister. You're my friend and I love you very much. There's nothing you can do to save me, I can't save myself. If I die, don't you dare blame yourself for anything, promise me!"

Her ice blue eyes widened in alarm.

"Don't talk like that!"

"I have to, Lilly! If I don't make it, I don't want anyone blaming themselves or feeling guilty. It's _my_ choice. If I can't deal with the pain, I will take my own way out eventually. And it's not because anyone close to me wasn't enough. I have more than enough love around me. But up against pain like this, it isn't enough. I can only take so much. I'm trying. There may come a time when I can't do that any longer and I want you to understand my reasons. I love you all so much."

Lilly hugged him again and he held on to her, she fondly brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

"Stay strong, Ozzie," she told him, and she kissed his cheek, then he pulled her back to him and kissed her cheek softly.

"I really need to sleep now, I don't want anyone to disturb me for the rest of the morning," he told her.

"Okay," she replied, "You rest, I'll make sure they all know to leave you to sleep."

She left his bedside, reached the door and looked back fondly at him, he returned her smile and then she left the room.

* * *

Now he was alone, Ozzie got up from his bed, locked the door, put his shirt back on and left it to hang loose and open and went over to his desk, where he sat down again, then he picked up the pen and blinked away tears as he began to write, as the reality of the words hit home and he realised this was going to happen. It was the hardest letter he had ever written in the twenty years he had been alive:

 _'To my Family,'_ Ozzie wrote,

 _'I want you all to understand why I did this. I've often heard when a person takes their own life that those they leave behind blame themselves or feel guilty, they think they didn't do enough to help. So, I am telling you all now there is_ _NOTHING_ _any of you could have done to make this situation any different!_

 _I love you all and the love you gave me and the support, it was all more than enough! I am taking my own life because I can't deal with any more_ _PAIN_ _that goes with this treatment. I also know if it fails, I will have to go through the agony of watching my family suffer as they watch me fade away and I don't think that's fair on me or any of you!_

 _Dad, you're my hero. I'm sorry if I've let you down. Mom, you're the best mother in the world. Grandma, I love you so much. Karrie, remember what I said to you. Best little sister ever! Lilly – you know how much I love you, you KNOW! And Uncle Ed, I love you like a second father. Thank you for nursing me through this terrible pain. Ivan, you're like a big brother to me! I'm so glad you and Lilly are happy together. Eddie, keep being the good boy of the family. I want you to go far in life. Auntie Ivy, thank you for supporting me. And please don't get drunk over my death._

 _Bridgit... I love you so much. But we both know I would have been in no shape to get married two months from now. I'm sorry I've kept you away, but if I see you today I know I won't go through with it._

 _I didn't plan to die at the age of twenty but I know how much pain I can take and I can go through no more._

 _I also want to clarify, to make the situation less painful and easy to understand from the police point of view,_ _YES_ _this_ _is_ _my suicide note._

 _All my family, please forgive me for making a decision I know you will all find hard to understand. Everyone has a limit and I have reached mine. I can't live with this level of pain. If there's an afterlife, you can be sure I'll never be too far away, I'll always be watching over you._

 _All my love, now and forever, Ozzie Cobblepot.'_

As he finished writing he got up, then he folded the letter, put it in an envelope and left it on his bed, addressed to _'Everyone – I'm sorry',_ then he drew in a deep breath and buttoned up his shirt, threw on a jacket and paused to open up the top drawer of the dressing table. Moments later, he slipped out of the house with his car keys in his hand, and drove away from his family home, heading for his last destination - the Gotham Bridge.

* * *

As Ozzie slowed the car and pulled over at the right spot, cars behind slowed by his actions had sounded their horns, then more cars started to slow as people began to yell at him to _stop_ and _don't do it_... Ozzie had climbed over the barrier, now he was standing on the edge, looking down at the water below. He thought of his family, and that thought reminded him why he was doing this... _so many more reasons than they knew_... He looked up at a CCTV camera, making sure it got a good shot of his face. There could be no confusion or doubt about what he was going to do, it was easier on everyone this way...

The water below looked freezing. The cold would no longer bother him; he had left a discarded needle in the car, having taken a pain shot twenty minutes before. Those things were great – they made him go numb. He hoped that would kill the shock of hitting the cold water... It was deep down there, too. Deep, but no rocks...

" _I'm sorry,"_ he whispered as a tear ran down his face, then he stepped off the edge, and as shocked onlookers screamed, twenty-year old Ozzie Cobblepot, only son of Oswald, the former city mayor, the oil baron who had once been known in the underworld as Penguin, jumped from the bridge and plunged far below into the icy waters of the Gotham River...

* * *

Rose:

 _That was the day our lives were shattered. If Ozzie's illness hadn't done enough to break us, this did. We got a call from the GCPD. The ties that bind us all went back far with the cops, and Jim Gordon had decided to take over the task of breaking the news and overseeing the search for Ozzie. When he called the house, he asked to speak to Oswald, and then he said he was very sorry, but he had some terrible news. A man had jumped from the Gotham bridge. It was a definite suicide, and that man appeared to be Ozzie._

 _They found his car at the bridge. Oswald went with Jim to see the security footage. He broke down in tears when he saw it and could only say, Yes, that is my son..._

 _By now, I'd found the note in Ozzie's room. Ivy told me to keep a copy of it and to give the original to the police. We wept together as a family. Then we started to hope that he wasn't dead. There had to be a chance – his father had been in that river more than once and survived, maybe Ozzie would make it, too...That was what we hoped for. While we waited and wept together, Oswald was out there with Jim as the search of the river began..._

* * *

As the two men stood side by side by the Gotham Bridge, Oswald leaned hard on his cane as he looked across the water, watching as helicopters thundered past and boats moved out to search further up the river. His gaze was set on that water as the thought of his son out there and lost ripped him apart. Jim glanced at him, saw the usually youthful looking Oswald was so devastated by his loss that every small line on his face seemed deeper, he was deathly pale and the look in his eyes was that of a man who refused to give up even though the odds were stacked against him.

"Oswald," he said, "As night falls, we will have to call off the search until morning."

He turned to him as rage sparked in his ice blue eyes.

" _You will not call off that search! He could still be alive out there!"_

"It's not likely," Jim told him, "I'm sorry, but he was sick and he wouldn't have been strong enough to last long in that water! He also injected himself with strong pain relief before he jumped. I think he was making sure he felt no pain when he hit the water. I've been told he left a note at home – it was very clear. He couldn't go on. I'm truly sorry, but I think your son is dead."

Oswald struggled to contain grief and rage as he glared at Jim.

" _You are not calling off this search!"_ he yelled as another helicopter thundered across the river, _"My son is out there, and you will find him!"_

Then he turned back to the water, looking on in desperation as he clung to the fading hope that his only son was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose:

 _It was gone midnight when Oswald returned alone. I don't know why, but for some crazy reason, I'd been thinking maybe Ozzie would walk in the door beside him and say it was all a misunderstanding, that it wasn't him that jumped, that the note was just him feeling down and he'd gone for a drive and left his car at the bridge and then walked away._

 _I wanted it to be somebody else's son who had jumped from that bridge. Anyone._

 _Just not mine._

 _My husband hugged me, then he walked slowly through to the front room where the rest of the family were waiting and he sounded broken as he said the search had been called off until morning. Bridget was sat on a couch sobbing. Ivy was tearful. Ed was drinking to stay calm. Oswald opened up a bottle and grabbed a glass and sat down and poured a drink. The look in his eyes matched mine :_

 _We just wanted Ozzie home. We wanted him to be alive. We knew eventually that hope would fade to just wanting to find his body so we could bury him. No one spoke. All we could hear was sobbing and a strange sound almost like an animal howling in pain. Ivan told me it was Lilly, she had gone up to Ozzie's room after reading his note, grabbed one of his shirts and hugged it, then she had curled up on her brother's bed and wept. She cried until the early hours of the morning._

 _Eventually, we all managed to get some sleep on that first horrible night, even if it was only half an hour between the last of the darkness and the break of dawn. Ivy and Eddie went home. Ivan went upstairs to get Lilly, but she told him to leave her alone to grieve. He went home to wait for her after that, and Gertrude went up with Karina, spoke to her for a while about how important it was to not give up and to say a prayer for her brother, and then she had left her to sleep and gone to bed. Bridgit slept on the couch downstairs, next to the house phone and with her own phone on the table in front of her. I don't know if she expected it to ring and Ozzie to be on the end of it, but none of us had quite given up yet. I went upstairs with Ed and Oswald. We laid on our bed and embraced all night long, holding Oswald in the middle as he wept again for our son._

 _And that was how we spent that first night after Ozzie jumped from the bridge, all silently hoping that he would be as resilient as Oswald, who had survived the river more than once many years before. We had to cling to hope – it was all we had left... In the morning, while Oswald was comforted by Ed, I drove down to the river with Ivy, and we took our turn, watching over those cold, deep waters as we shared silent heartbreak.'_

* * *

The day was bright and the air was chilly as the breeze blew across the river. Boats were out already, taking up the search. Rose glanced down at the river bank and saw cops, but no sign of Jim Gordon. As she pulled her long, thick coat tighter about her body, she looked to Ivy, whose short, fluffy white jacket didn't seem thick enough even though it was made of wool. Her hair was down and whipped about by the breeze, and her eyes were set on the place down the river, at the far end of the bridge, where Ozzie had jumped.

"Rose," she said suddenly as she carried on looking to the water, "Do you remember when Lilly was in the fire when she was a kid?"

"Of course I do."

"Well..." Ivy paused, gathering her thoughts, "This is going to sound weird, but right at the time the fire started, even though I was at home and had no reason to think anything was wrong, I got this weird instinct kicking in about Lilly and matches...It was like this voice in my head was saying, _good thing she doesn't have matches or she might start a fire. She could start a fire in the barn._ It still gives me goosebumps to think about it."

Rose walked towards the end of the bridge with Ivy, her heart ached as she looked to the spot where her son had climbed over the barrier, then she looked down at the water, then across it, and shook her head.

"If he was dead, wouldn't I know? I'd feel something, I mean, I carried him for nine months. He's my child, I would know if he was dead."

Ivy glanced at the water and then back to Rose.

"This is what I mean – when Lilly was in the fire, I felt it, like I knew something. That voice in my head was warning me. What does yours say when you look down there at the water, Rose?"

Rose looked to the water, then to the rocks further off, then to the other side of the river and she as the answer came to her, she looked sharply at Ivy in surprise.

"Just one thing, over and over. The same thing, Ivy..."

She stepped closer, looking intently into her eyes.

"What is that voice saying?"

" _Ozzie is a strong swimmer!"_

At the same time, both women felt a spark of hope.

"Mother's instinct is never wrong!" Ivy said, and she indicated below the bridge, "He jumped here to avoid the rocks. He'd taken a pain shot so he didn't feel the cold when he went into the water. It was one shot, Rose – _not_ an overdose!"

Her eyes widened as she listened.

"What are you saying?" Rose demanded, "That he's alive?"

Ivy looked to the riverbank, then back to Rose again.

"It's a very long shot. I am probably _very_ wrong about this, too. I didn't say anything at the time because I thought it was a crazy idea... but Ozzie's test results at the time of his diagnosis look exactly like Oswald's when he was sick twenty years ago! I'm talking about the tests I ran when he was so sick he almost died! If Ozzie's condition was that far advanced, he wouldn't have got out of bed yesterday, he certainly wouldn't have taken the car up here and jumped! I need to compare those test results."

Rose gave a sigh as she shook her head.

"He was really sick, Ivy! He was having treatment – that wasn't faked! Ed was with him every time. Look how much pain he was in when he came home. That was real, my son had a life threatening illness."

"Then maybe it was more advanced than he wanted us to know – that's the only other reason those test results would be so similar. But it doesn't mean he's dead! Maybe he wanted to disappear because he couldn't cope, like he said in the letter. For all we know, he might have decided to go off and try some alternative cure and he knew we wouldn't have approved. Whatever the reason, I don't really think he's dead. I don't know why, I just keep seeing these glaring clues in front of me that look like something and may be nothing, but I feel it just like you do!"

Rose looked at her intently, determined to keep the spark of hope alive in her heart.

"I'm still thinking," Rose added, "he could easily have crossed the river. It's the shortest point. He could have stayed on the same side and gone further down and climbed over the rocks and reached the bank – that road leads straight out of Gotham!"

The two women looked at each other and Rose dared to raise a faint smile.

"Oswald has been in that river more than once. He survived and so can Ozzie!"

Ivy's mind was working fast.

"Okay, this is what we do," she said, "We have to hope that maybe he's still alive. There's a small chance. We have to remember that. And we need to start searching for answers. And if that slight possibility that he's alive happens to be true, we have to keep the cops out of it!"

"Why?" Rose demanded, "They're helping us search!"

"Because if he didn't kill himself, he faked his suicide and he's wasted a lot of police time. He could be in trouble. Also, if he is alive, what the hell did he do this for? He didn't have to run away from the treatment, he said if it got too much he was stopping it! So assuming there's a chance he's still alive, assuming he ran for a reason, _what_ was he running from?"

Rose paused for thought and felt utterly confused.

"Ozzie wouldn't ever have to do a thing like this! He had no problems. He's always been a good boy. I know he used to lose money at the casino sometimes, but he had no debts. Oswald kept a tight control on his spending. And he had a quarrel with an ex girlfriend a few days back but that was nothing major, he's been happy with Bridgit for months! I think you're wrong about some of this, Ivy. I do want to believe he's alive. But I don't think he had a reason to run away."

"We just have to stay strong and not give up," Ivy told her, "If they don't find him in the water, there's a chance he's alive and even a small chance is better than nothing."

Rose nodded. She looked to the water and then thought of how cold and deep it was, then for a horrible moment she pictured Ozzie sinking into its depths and his lungs filling with water. She banished that nightmare scenario as she reminded herself he could have easily swam the short distance to shore.

"Where are you, Ozzie?" she murmured as looked across the vast river and her arms ached to hold her missing son.

* * *

It was a time of uncertainty. The worst part was not knowing either way. Just days after Ozzie jumped, Jim called the house to say a body had been washed up – but it had been in the water for a while. He said he didn't know if it was Ozzie, and then he told Oswald he didn't have to put himself through viewing the corpse because they could test DNA, but he refused and said if it was him, he wanted to see his son.

 _Thankfully, it wasn't Ozzie._

After his past filled with crime and death and violence, Oswald had been surprised that he had become so emotional over a body washed up at the river's edge. He had lost count of the bodies he had seen back in the old days. But this time he was thinking of his son and it hit him that this corpse was someone's son. Just thankfully, not his own...

Ivy and Rose searched Ozzie's room but found nothing out of the ordinary. Bridget asked around his friends but they knew nothing either. Oswald was starting to talk with his mother about the possibility that Ozzie was dead, and he was sounding just like he had years ago when Ed was shot, as he mentioned if his son was dead, maybe him and his older brother were together now – every time he referenced the miscarriage she had suffered before Ozzie came along, Rose worried for him. Now he was talking like that early miscarriage was another son, one that would look after Ozzie in the hereafter. She wasn't sure if Gertrude agreeing with him was a good thing or not, when Oswald started talking about death and the afterlife, she knew he was sliding into depression. He spent a lot of time alone in the study, and he drank more than usual. Ed did his best to help him through it, but there was only so much he could do to ease the pain of his loss. And Ed hated spending time away from him, especially at a time like this, but Ivan had just come up with a venue for the next Jigsaw killing and Lilly had said it would be better to get it over and done with, because all she wanted now was to mourn her brother's loss...

* * *

Lilly's game had been a simple one – pick up the target, attach him to hooks on the end of long chains, and set a timer. If the victim was willing to sacrifice his own flesh to reach for the button to stop the chains from violently tugging back and tearing him apart, the housebreaker, rapist and murderer would have paid his debt that was avoided when he had walked free from court.

Of course, he couldn't reach the button. Lilly had made sure of it. These games, when it came to Jim's death list, were meant to be lethal with no means of escape. But the body had exploded in a messy way and a severed arm had gone crashing against a blacked out window, smashed through the glass, hit the wall with a splat and fell with a wet thump to the floor in the next room, where Lilly, Ivan and Ed had been concealed.

"Who would have thought an arm would make such a mess?" Ed had exclaimed, then he had picked it up, tossed it back through the broken window and into the next room of the abandoned warehouse, where the walls were coated with blood and bone and guts. Ivan had stepped over a puddle of blood and looked through the window and gagged.

"It stinks like shit in there!"

Ed looked around at the mess and avoided the broken window, keeping clear of the stench.

"Lilly, what did I tell you about dividing a corpse at the mid section or lower?"

She paused for thought.

"The guts will spill out."

"Including the intestines!" Ed replied, then he looked to Ivan, "We need to clean up this room – leave the gore in the death room, but anything out here has to go. We've stepped in blood. I need you to go and get some strong cleaning fluid."

We don't have any," Ivan replied.

"Then go and get some!" he said.

Ivan left the room. Ed glanced down at his bloodstained hand, then reached over to his portable record player and as the 45rpm vinyl began to turn, he carefully placed the needle on to the track. As the smell of blood drying on the floor filled the room, the music began to play and echo about the hollowness of their surroundings and then as he swayed to Jump in the Line, he looked to Lilly and she smiled, watching her Uncle Ed at the sink as he grabbed a bar of soap and started to wash the blood from his hands.

"Wanna dance, Lilly?" he said brightly, and she shook her head.

Ed watched the blood drain away and then he made a mental note that this whole room would have to be cleaned before the cops got the tip off, then he grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands and turned around, noticing she looked sad, more than sad, and it made his heart ache that there was nothing he could do about it. He lifted the needle from the vinyl and the room went silent.

"Oh Lilly, are you thinking about Ozzie? It's a good thing he hasn't been found. He could be alive somewhere, he might have staggered out of that water and lost his memory... maybe someone's looking after him. We have to think that way, it's possible. Your father has been in that water more than once and lived to tell the tale."

As he walked over to her, she looked at him with tearful eyes.

"I believe he is dead," she said as emotion choked her voice, "Tell me, Uncle Ed, do you really, truly believe Ozzie could be alive? He's been missing for days!"

Ed hesitated. Lilly was a grown woman. He didn't need to sugar coat anything.

"Honestly? No, I think he's probably dead. I don't want to think that way, but it's extremely likely. I'm sorry, Lilly."

She felt as if the pain of his loss might break her as she briefly crumbled, folding her arms about her body and bending as she gave a sob, then she sobbed again, and straightened up and brushed away her tears. Now her ice blue eyes were red around the lids, looking sore and shiny against her dark mascara coated lashes. All it had taken was a few tears to make her eyes sore again. It seemed Lilly had never stopped crying since Ozzie had jumped.

Ed's heart ached for her. He could only imagine the loss she felt, knowing she would never see her brother again. Then she said something unexpected.

" _I want to talk to you, Uncle Ed... But I can't."_

His eyes reflected surprise behind his glasses.

"Lilly, I assist your murders! We've just carried out a really messy killing and started the clean up while we listen - and I dance - to calypso music. What could be so wrong that you couldn't tell me?"

She looked down at the bloodstained floor, dropping her voice as she replied.

"I love Ivan. I am happy with him. I'm glad Ozzie loved Bridgit, too. But... _I_ love my brother."

She raised her head slowly, meeting his gaze.

"Of course you do, he's family!" Ed replied with a smile, "It's understandable that you miss him -"

"No Uncle Ed, I _love_ him. And I kissed him at his birthday party once."

Ed looked at her in confusion, then he laughed off her remark.

"Oh Lilly, you're worrying about some innocent kiss as young children? I guess we think all kinds of strange things when a loved one passes away -"

" _No Ed, I kissed him properly. I was twenty-one, it was his eighteenth birthday party! It was not an innocent kiss. It was a French kiss."_

Ed stared at her. Then he drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh... oh dear... _why_ did you tell me this, Lilly?"

"Because I trust you!" she blinked away tears, "It wasn't me making him do it, or him making me – it just happened. He looked so hot and I saw him differently... ever since that day, I've always desired him. I adore him too, and I know he didn't do this because of me and him, we didn't feel guilty, it felt so right!"

Ed was shocked as he stared at Lilly, thinking of Ozzie, who his husband had always said had been such a good boy...

"Oh god... no, Lilly..." he thought about the situation and shook his head, "Ozzie had a lot of women. He had a very high sex drive. He used to be very wild. He only calmed down when he met Bridgit. Maybe you were both drunk and your judgement was impaired that night."

"No," Lily replied, "It was early, while we were setting everything up. We were both sober."

"Oh that's even worse!" Ed exclaimed, then he looked sharply at her, scolding her as he wagged his finger in her face, "Don't you _ever_ tell your Dad about this! Oswald has very high standards, he would be disgusted! And if by some miracle Ozzie turns up alive … Oh dear, I can't believe I have to say this to you... Keep your hands _off_ your brother!"

Then he paused for thought, and felt awkward as he asked a question.

"How far did you go with him that night?"

"A lot of kissing," she replied, "Nothing more."

"And that was the only time?"

Ed looked intently at her.

"No," she replied, "Sometimes when we hug it's more, it's like when I kiss his cheek or he kisses me, we don't want to let go. We do love each other, but we know we can't be together. We don't envy each other's partners, either. We just have this thing, this _Lilly loves Ozzie and Ozzie loves Lilly_ thing, but we don't talk about it."

Ed gave a heavy sigh and shook his head again.

"Well as you said, he had no guilt over it and neither did you. This would have had no bearing on his death. I guess as you didn't live together, growing up he was more like the boy next door. Maybe it gave you a different perspective. Please, don't _ever_ do that again, Lilly! If he's alive, let him get on with his life, _if_ he returns to us, stop this forbidden attraction! He's your half brother... _was_... I shouldn't cling to too much hope that he's still alive. We both know he is most likely dead. Leave the past where it belongs."

Lilly blinked away tears.

"Do you still love me, Uncle Ed?"

He gave her a hug and then stepped back.

"Of course I do. I just want to get on and clean this place up and forget we ever had this conversation!"

Then they heard a door open and Ivan's footsteps as he came down the corridor.

Lilly dried her eyes.

"Thanks for listening," she said.

Then Ivan returned, and they began the task of cleaning up the crime scene.

* * *

With the days passing by and no news on his son, Oswald had grown tired of drinking to drown his sorrows. He went back to work to keep an eye on the oil business, but stuck in that office three days a week, his thoughts wandered back to his missing son as he looked out of the window of the top floor, casting his sights on the river far below. He needed an escape from reality...

He called Fish, she told him to come over. He put on his jacket, grabbed his cane and told his secretary he was going out, it was business and he would not be returning to the office that day. She asked where he was going, but the elevator doors had closed and he hit the button for the ground floor, giving a sigh to try and break the tension he felt - he wanted to be with Fish, so he could travel back in time in his mind to a time when he didn't have a missing son to fear for...

He drove down to the coast breaking into a sweat. His hands trembled as he parked the car outside her beach house and then got out and closed the car door. By the time he had hobbled up to the porch, her door was open.

"Come in, Oswald," she said, casting a glance up and down his body like she used to in the days when he had been her umbrella boy.

Oswald followed her in and closed the door behind him. She walked slowly towards the bedroom, pausing to look back and take a sip from the glass she held in her hand, then she went inside and he hurried after her.

She leaned against a table, set her glass on it and then she set her sights on him. Oswald stood before her, sensing an aura of power that radiated from her as she stood there in a silver and gold dress that clung to her body.

"You are my goddess!" he said breathlessly.

"And you," she leaned closer, gripping his face and squeezing as she forced him to meet her gaze, "Are a worthless umbrella boy! You fucked me like you owned me! Now, we will see who's boss around here.." she roughly let go of him.

Oswald cautiously went down on his knees, laid his cane aside and bowed his head.

" _I deserve it."_

"You deserve _what?_ " she demanded as she walked around him like a shark circling her prey.

He gave a sob and looked up at her as he trembled.

"Beat me..."

"What did you say?"

" _Beat me, Fish!"_ he gave another sob.

He felt her gaze roam over his body as he knelt before her, and tears ran down his face as he realised he was getting hard over this. He wanted to feel pain to wipe out the pain in his heart, but the thought of her punishment was turning him on.

"Take your clothes off!" she demanded.

He stifled another sob and began to remove his jacket, then his tie, then as he stripped off his shirt, she held out her hand.

"Belt."

He unbuckled his belt and handed it to her.

"Yes, Fish," he said in a whisper.

"Hurry up!" she told him sharply, and stood back and watched as he struggled with his crippled leg and took off the remainder of his clothing.

Fish looked down at him and he saw desire in her eyes.

"You're just as firm and toned as you were when I met you," she said, "Shame I'll have to cover that fine body in bruises..."

She ordered him to stand, then led him out of the bedroom, through the open doors to the place where the terrace overlooked the rolling surf far below. There on the hard ground was a leather padded frame, attached were handcuffs. There was just enough room for him to kneel beneath it... He drew in a shaken breath and looked to the private beach area, feeling thankful no one would see the humiliation he was about to suffer.

"Get on your knees!" she ordered.

"My...my leg..." he stammered.

She gave him a shove and he landed on his knees below the frame as he gave a yelp of pain.

"Fish... slow down..."

She leaned over him and met his gaze.

"You want to stop?"

He thought of the other pain he was trying to escape from and he knew his answer.

" _No,"_ his whispered as a tear ran down his cheek.

She raised his arms, cuffing his wrists above his head as he knelt on the concrete, naked and erect and trembling.

"Please don't hurt me too much!"

As he looked up her, he saw coldness in her eyes.

"Mama knows what's best for you, Oswald," she said as she folded the belt, then she dealt a brutal slap across his shoulders that made him cry out.

As his flesh stung, he knew that would leave a mark. She hit him again, catching him lower on his back. He was about to beg her not to leave marks his spouses would see, when she dropped the belt and used her hand to slap his ass, and the pain and the thrill of it made him moan. She did it harder, to be sure it was more pain than pleasure as she told him he deserved this.

She got in front of him, squeezing his balls as she forced a kiss on him, deliberately leaving his hardness alone as it stood desperately, painfully erect.

" _Fish..."_ he panted as he broke into a sweat that dampened his hair, _"Please... I don't want them to know..."_

"I don't care," Fish responded, and she pushed two fingers into his mouth and ordered him to suck. Seeing fear in his eyes made her smile.

"Next time it will be something _much_ bigger," she warned him, then she slapped his hardness sharply with the back of her hand making him yell out, then reached lower, pushing two fingers inside him as his legs trembled and he gasped for air.

"Who is getting the fucking _now,_ umbrella boy?" she demanded, and her breath felt hot on his face as she drove her fingers in and out roughly.

"I am.. _.I am!_ " he gasped, "Oh Fish... please, _stop.._.. I don't deserve to come!"

She slid her fingers out of him and grabbed him by the hair.

"Look at you now, you're not so powerful any more, Oswald!"

" _No... you are,"_ he said breathlessly.

She unfastened the cuffs and he dropped to his hands and knees, crawling closer to kiss her shoes. She allowed him to do that for a brief time, then she placed the heel of her spiked shoe on his shoulder and kicked backwards, he fell on his back and lay there gasping. The beating had hurt, there would be bruises, there were red marks on his wrists from the cuffs...

She knelt there between his legs, fingernails scraping at his balls as she briefly toyed with them.

"I could do _so_ much damage to you," she mused, " _So much_..."

Oswald was so hard he felt like he had lost all sense of reason.

" _Beat me, Fish, hurt me!"_ he gasped.

Her hand slipped between his legs.

"No!" he protested as he raised his head, "I don't deserve that... don't give me pleasure..."

"I will do as I please... all it will take now is _one_ touch..."

" _Fish, no..._ "

She shifted up level with his face, looking down at him as she smiled.

"You earned this," she said, "Good boy, Oswald..."

Her hand was on his erection. She gave it a firm stroke and he raised his hips and yelled out as he lost all control, soaking her hand, coming over himself too as his climax pumped out. Fish carefully rubbed and squeezed, watching the last of his orgasm spill, then she let go of him, leaned closer again and kissed him softly.

Oswald lay there naked as the sea breeze kissed his bare flesh. He had been beaten, humiliated and forced to climax... this was better than the old days... Then she walked away and returned with a packet of wet wipes and tossed them at him.

"Clean up your mess," she said, "Then fix Mama a cocktail!"

"Yes Fish," he gasped as he raised his head, and then as he lay there a flicker of a smile played about his lips. Just for this brief time, he wasn't Oswald the oil baron, the father of a missing son, he was just an umbrella boy again and it felt _so_ good...

By the time he was able to get up and he had fixed her a cocktail, as he asked if he could put his clothes back on and she replied No, he felt a shiver of excitement all over again. Then she patted the space next to her on the couch and he sat beside her. She finished her drink and touched his face tenderly, then she ran her hand over his spiked hair.

"My poor Oswald," she said softly, "Did that help you? Did that pain ease your suffering?"

He looked into her eyes and suddenly, all he wanted to do was cry.

" _Yes!"_ he sobbed, and she pulled him into her arms, as he pressed his face against her shoulder and wept.

"It's okay, Mama's here," Fish said soothingly, "See how I can help you? I know how to make it okay... that's it, you cry, get it all out, Oswald..."

As she held him, he felt a deep sense of comfort and then, peace as she kissed his cheek and stroked his hair in a soothing way. Finally his tears stopped.

"Oh Fish, what am I going to say about the bruises?"

"Tell the truth. Say you needed some pain."

"But I didn't tell them I was coming here."

He raised his head and met her gaze.

"Just be honest," she replied, "I'm sure your spouses know I'm not a threat..." she paused and then sympathy filled her eyes, "You must find it so hard, running that oil company all by yourself."

"I have very capable staff who do most of it," Oswald replied.

"You don't want me to come in and help out?" she offered.

At the back of his mind, even though his darkest needs had been met and satisfied he still felt a vague sense of mistrust on hearing her offer. _Fish would do anything to grab some power back in Gotham..._

"I'm okay," he assured her, if I need you, I'll call. Thank you so much for today. I felt like I was going crazy until you took care of my needs."

She leaned closer and softly kissed him. Their eyes were still locked as she spoke again.

"I'm always here for you, Oswald. I'm here to help. Now you should get dressed and go home, honey."

Oswald got up and Fish watched as he started to pick up his clothing from the floor. He got dressed in silence, still worrying about what this brief time of pleasure might cost him next time Ed and Rose saw him naked and noticed the bruises and the belt marks. He finished dressing, grabbed his cane, then bid her a fond farewell. She stood in the open doorway on the porch and watched as he drove away. The drive home was uncomfortable. Every lash of that belt was starting to throb. It was something he couldn't hide from Rose and Ed, not forever...those bruises would be noticeable already. He only had one choice, he knew it as he parked the car in the driveway of his home and got out with a heavy heart: _He would have to confess, and hope they didn't get too furious about his secret meeting with Fish..._

* * *

Fortunately, the house was quiet. Ed and Rose were in the front room. His mother had gone to the local market with Ivy and Eddie, Karina was at school and where ever Lilly and Ivan were, they were not here, but most likely back at her place, spending time together. It was the best time to confess. As he walked in and they broke off from coffee and conversation, it struck him as ironic that he had wanted to be dominated and humiliated - and this was going to be damned humiliating, but it certainly didn't turn him on now...

"Ed, Rose... I have a confession to make."

They both looked at him. Rose set down her coffee.

"What's the matter, Oswald?" Ed asked.

He paused, gathering his thoughts and as he met their gaze, he felt guilty as his face flushed.

"I'm sorry. I needed to escape from reality for a while... I couldn't stop thinking about Ozzie.. _. So I went to see Fish. I asked her to beat me, and she did_."

"What?" Rose exclaimed as she got up.

Ed rose from his seat and joined him, reached for his jacket and stripped it from his shoulders.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Oswald demanded.

"Shut up and let me see how bad it is," he said as he tried to contain his anger, and as he slipped off his tie and then unbuttoned and took off his shirt, Rose stared at the belt marks on his shoulders.

"Oh jeez, it's worse around the back," Ed said, and Oswald whimpered as he touched the deepest of several bruises on his back.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Rose said sharply.

She was visibly upset. One look at Ed told him his husband was angry. He knew he liked pain, especially when he was stressed, but not this kind, not the kind that left bruising and welts on his body...

"Oh Oswald," he said, "I'm pissed about this, but I'm more concerned about you. Next time I see or hear from that sadistic witch I will have plenty to say!"

He was still examining the bruises on his back.

"They look deep but I don't think it's more than bruising... Oh wait... what _else_ did she do?"

Rose was glaring at him.

"You did this without asking either of us? You could have said, _Rose, Ed, do either of you mind if I go and see Fish and take a fucking beating?_ "

Yes, Rose was definitely angry and upset... Oswald's face flushed again.

"I'm sorry."

"What else did she do?" Ed repeated.

Oswald could barely look him in the eye.

"She squeezed my balls – hard. She penetrated me, I asked her not to let me climax I wanted punishment not pleasure, but she did it all the same. I think it did me good. I cried a lot, I needed to cry."

"Go upstairs!"

Oswald stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

" _Upstairs, now!"_ Ed yelled, "And no, this _isn't_ a game! I want to check you over and make sure she hasn't harmed you! She could beat you death and call it an accident, ask yourself why she's being so obliging! She knows you're a powerful man. How could you be so dumb? She's looking at the oil business and trying to find a way in!"

Oswald gave a heavy sigh as he recalled what she had said. Of course Ed was right...

"She did mention if I needed help with the business she would be happy to oblige."

"Her? At Cobblepot Oil?" Ed fumed, "Over my dead body! Now get upstairs and let me check you over!"

Oswald cast an apologetic glance at Rose and then left the room.

Ed ran his fingers through his hair, then breathed out hard as he tried to banish his rising anger.

"It's grief," he said to Rose, "That's why he's acting like this. We shouldn't be too hard on him. I'd better go up there and make sure he's got no lasting injuries."

Then he left the room and Rose stood alone, still feeling shocked at the sight of the bruises on her husband's body. Maybe Ed was right and it was grief over Ozzie that had driven him to it – but the thought that Fish might have her eye on the oil company made her very uneasy indeed. It seemed she would have to keep a closer eye on her husband in the future, or one way or another, his grief over Ozzie would destroy him...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose:

 _'We both forgave Oswald for what he had let Fish Mooney do to him – on the understanding that he didn't let it happen again. Ed was so upset to see those bruises on his body he was close to tears. He was also afraid that if there was a next time, it would be more than bruises. Fish clearly wanted a way into the oil company and she was willing to use his darkest desires to get there. Ed had told me enough, and I had heard enough in the past from Oswald about how brutal she used to be. I didn't want him to see her again, it was just too dangerous._

 _But then Oswald turned his thoughts to other matters. A month had passed since Ozzie had disappeared. Finally, he announced we would have a memorial service for our son. The thought of it broke my heart and I still refused to believe he was dead, but walking into that church and seeing his picture, seeing his friends sat crying, everyone dressed in black... it was almost too much for me:_

 _My son couldn't be dead._

 _But we held the service, and a part of me felt like dying that day, too. Oswald said a few words about his amazing son and how he had held such hopes for his future, then he had got tearful and Ed got up and put his arm around him and took over the rest of the speech as he stood beside him._

 _I wanted to break that day, snap in half and scream and cry for my boy. But then Ivy glanced at me, and I saw it again in her eyes: There was still hope. I clung to that small spark of hope, and it got me through a very difficult day._

 _Then afterwards, when we went home, something strange happened. Bridgit saw it as a heartless prank, but it made my hopes rise as I thought what else it could mean...'_

* * *

The mood in the house that evening was sombre as Oswald sat drinking and Ed had joined him purely to keep him company. He stayed silent as he sat there, thinking back on the too short life his son had lived. Rose and Gertrude were in the kitchen with Karina. Ivy had gone back home with Eddie and Ivan, Lilly had hung back, saying she wanted to sit in her brother's room for a while. Then Bridgit, who was in the front room alone with an untouched glass of wine in front of her, heard a message alert on her phone. As she looked at it, she stood up, walked to the middle of the room and just stared at the message in disbelief:

 _Bridgit, I love and miss you – Ozzie._

"What?" she said aloud, then she looked at the number. It was coming from Ozzie's phone, which had been missing since the day he had jumped from the bridge.

She called his number. It rang and then it was answered.

"Ozzie?" she whispered, "Is that really you?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then the caller hung up. She tried to call back but her number had been blocked.

" _You sick bastard!"_ she yelled, _"When I find out who you are I'll burn you!"_

Rose came dashing into the room, then Ed followed, along with Oswald, who was slightly drunk and leaning heavy on his cane.

"What's going on?" Ed demanded.

Bridgit had tears in her eyes as she stood there draped in a black dress that covered most of her scars.

"Some sick bastard just sent me a message from Ozzie's phone, pretending to be him! They said they loved me. I called back and they hung up and blocked my number!"

Oswald snatched the phone from her as anger sparked in his eyes.

"Let me deal with this," he said darkly.

The call rang but wasn't answered. He waited, and then left a message:  
"I don't know who you are or how you got hold of my son's phone, but you must know he's dead! _If you dare to mock his death I will hunt you down and blow your fucking head off!_ "

"Oswald!" Rose whispered in alarm, realising her husband had just left a voice message making a serious threat.

He ended the call and handed the phone back to Bridgit.

"That wasn't very smart," Ed remarked.

Oswald glared at him.

"You're not taking my side in this?"

"We don't know who has that phone. He could have dropped it, anyone could have picked it up."

" _Did you say a message came from my brother's phone?"_

Lilly was standing in the doorway, looking to her family for an answer.

"Someone pretended to be Ozzie," Bridgit said, "And it was sick and cruel and I'm going home now. This is too upsetting."

"Wait," said Rose, and she left the room with her and walked her to the door.

Oswald was still furious.

"I need another drink!"

"No, you don't -" Ed began, but Oswald had already turned away and was limping back towards the dining room, so he hurried after him.

Lilly thought about her brother's phone, and then she headed for the stairs, knowing she needed to be alone to try out a sudden, desperate plan.

* * *

Once she was in Ozzies room, she closed the door, then she turned on the lamp as outside, evening had begun to darken. Then she sat on his bed and took her own phone from her pocket. His number was still on it.

"Please," she whispered as desperation filled her voice, "Please be alive..."

Then she sent a text message:

 _Ozzie, I know you're not dead. This is Lilly, I'm alone, we can talk. You'd better not ignore me!_

As she sent the message, it seemed almost impossible that her brother would answer, but she clung to the tiny shred of hope that had sparked in her mind as she waited. Then a reply came.

 _Prove you are Lilly_

"What?" she said aloud, then she sent a reply back:

 _NO! You prove you are Ozzie. Tell me something only Ozzie would know. What happened at your eighteenth birthday party?_

She sent the message. The reply was fast and as she read it, she gave a gasp and blinked away tears:

 _Shit, Lilly – I don't want to repeat that to anyone. We kissed, okay? We kissed_ _a lot and not like we should! Oh fuck sis, delete this message, please!_

As all her grief melted away, her eyes were filled with tears as she started to laugh.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed, then she felt relief mix with anger. He had let everyone think he was dead, why would he hurt his family like this, didn't he know how much pain he had caused?

 _I am calling you now,_ she wrote, _You'd better pick it up, Ozzie! Or I will come and find you and make you sorry!_

She sent the message, then she called his number. It rang a few times and then it was answered. She heard his tearful voice on the end of the phone and her heart raced as she blinked away tears.

"Lilly, I'm sorry!" he wept, "There was no other way!"

"You're sick and you need to come home," she told him, "I can come and pick you up, just tell me where you are!"

He sniffed, then took a slow breath. He still sounded upset, but he wasn't crying now.

"I can't do that. And I'm not actually sick."

" _What?"_

Ozzie gave a sigh.

"I faked Dad's old medical notes, I paid a doctor to fake my diagnosis... I needed to give you all a solid reason for my apparent death. I also wanted to be sure everyone knew there was nothing to feel bad about when I died. They all thought I was sick and decided to end my life. The whole of Gotham knows I jumped from the bridge. I'm officially dead now."

"But you had treatment!"

"Only because I didn't know Auntie Ivy was going to see to it that I didn't have to wait. I thought it would be weeks before I'd have to have any medication – by then, I would have been missing. I didn't know she would have pushed it through so fast. By then I couldn't back out so I went along with it. Sis, it was so painful! And I felt so guilty – our Dad had to go through it for real twenty years ago, and there was me faking it to give myself an alibi."

As Lilly clutched the phone, she felt utterly confused.

"Okay, let me get this straight – you faked the illness so you had a solid reason for your fake suicide, so everyone understood why you did it?"

"I was trying to protect you all. I didn't want you to blame yourselves."

She gave a weary sigh.

"And why the actual _fuck_ did you need to fake your death in the first place, Ozzie?"

He hesitated.

"I got into some trouble with someone who is very dangerous. Sis, I can't tell you more, you're the Gotham Jigsaw! If you found out and you killed someone, we would have the same disaster on our hands!"

"What disaster?" Lilly demanded.

His voice shook as he spoke again.

"It started with this girl... just a girl. She turned into an enemy and she threatened to tell her dad about it and he would have got his people and started shit for our dad, who would have got his people together, and then there would have been another war in this town, a huge one! I'm trying to keep you all safe!"

Lilly's face took on a look of confusion, and she shook her head as she got the feeling that what ever had happened, Ozzie, who was not the smartest guy in the world and also tended to panic easily, had probably got this all very, very wrong...

"So... basically, this is about a girl? You got into some trouble with her because, what? You couldn't keep it in your pants?"

"Yes!" he said tearfully, "But you don't understand how serious this is! She's told her father! She said I dumped her, she said I got her pregnant and she had to have an abortion because I left her!"

Lilly gave a sigh. Now she was over the shock and the emotion of knowing her brother was alive, replacing those feelings was frustration and irritation at how dumb he could be sometimes...

"Ozzie, if there was a baby – and there probably wasn't – _if_ she wanted to keep it, she would have done so! It sounds like she's a nasty piece of work who likes to get her claws into guys and not let go! Who's her father?"

He fell silent.

"Ozzie?" she demanded.

"He's a very powerful man. And dangerous! I knew he would come after me and have me killed and that would have started a war! I also know his oldest son died last year. If he heard I was dying, he would have left me alone out of respect, because he knows how it feels to lose a son. He wouldn't have started trouble with Dad."

Lilly paused for thought.

"You did all this assuming the guy was going to come after you and start a war?"

"Yes!"

"You didn't think to contact him and ask him if it was true?"

"No."

"Oh Ozzie, you are _so_ dumb! Who is he? You said he was powerful. Dad can speak to him and sort this out."

"No!" Ozzie said tearfully, "I can't do that! Dad will be _so_ angry! I've put you all through hell!"

"Dad will be so very happy to know you're alive, everyone misses you so much! Where are you, Ozzie?"

"I'm not far away," he replied, "I'm just outside of Gotham... staying with someone I knew in high school. He said I could sleep in his basement for a while."

Lilly laughed.

"Oh my god you've been hiding in a basement?"

"It's not funny, Lilly! I can never come home!"

Lilly paused for thought again.

"Okay," she said calmly, "But stay in touch with me. Promise me you'll talk to me every day."

"Okay, I will."

"I can't hide up here on the phone for long or the rest of the family will get suspicious. I've got to go now, speak soon," she replied, then she ended the call and suddenly she was smiling:

Ozzie was alive. He'd obviously done something very stupid – clearly, more than one stupid thing – but he was alive... Now, she just had to figure out exactly what to do – if she brought the rest of the family in on this, her Dad would be grabbing his shotgun and going after who ever was hiding her brother, the family would be in chaos, everyone would try and call Ozzie – and then he would panic and the only line of communication would be gone. It was clear she had to do this alone.

It was hard seeing those she loved suffering so much grief when they didn't have to any more, but right now, knowing Ozzie trusted her to keep this a secret, there was nothing she could do but wait and call him again tomorrow...

* * *

Ozzie had been freezing cold when he had climbed out of the filthy river water. He had walked for half a mile and waited for help to come – when the car had pulled up and he had climbed in, he had leaned out again, pausing to puke. He was glad he had used the hospital visit to make up the excuse of needing antibiotics after making out he slipped and fell in the water whilst on a fishing trip – that river water was filthy, and he wanted to protect himself.

From where he was staying, if he looked out the window, he could see the river and the edge of Gotham City in the distance. His heart ached as he missed his family, but all he had to do was think about the alternative and the disaster it could cause, and that was a firm enough reminder of why he had done this...

He missed Bridgit. He had been keeping a notebook full of poems that he had written to her while he hid away in the basement with a mattress on the floor and heating pipes on the ceiling above to keep him warm. He had gone to school with Gage Oakley. He didn't know his girlfriend Della, but they looked like they were made for each other, Gage was tall and slim with dark brown hair, his girlfriend was shorter with bleach blonde hair and dark eyes. They had said he could live in their basement, they had looked after him. They told him not to go out in case the cops came looking for him, and told him to stay in the basement most of the time. He had also been told not to bring anything with him that was linked to his old life, just in case it got found. He hadn't told them about his cell phone and charger...

His heart had been aching for Bridgit when he had sent that message. Then his Dad had called, and he had known he couldn't have answered, because then he would have felt the need to explain. He had to protect his family...

But Lilly was different. He trusted Lilly to keep her mouth shut. After all, she was the Gotham Jigsaw – her secrets were bigger than anybody else's.

He was on the mattress about to pick up his notebook and write when the basement door was unlocked and Della came down the steps. She had brought him cake and coffee and she smiled warmly as she set it on the floor.

"Ozzie, we have to start locking the door," she told him, "There's been a cop car going around the neighbourhood – they might be looking for you."

"You want to lock me in?"

"It's just a precaution," she replied, and as she smiled, he got the oddest feeling about what she had just said.

He waited for her to go up the stairs and then he grabbed his phone, his only link to home, and crept up the stairs and listened at the door as beyond it, he heard them talking.

"We'll keep him in the basement for a few more days," Gage said, "His family held a memorial service for him – they think he's dead. Let them mourn for a while longer. Imagine how they'll feel when they find out he's alive."

Behind the other side of the door, Ozzie gave a gasp as his listened to the reply that came from Della:

"That's a great idea! Then they'll be even more desperate to pay the ransom!"

 _Ransom? They'd kidnapped him and he didn't even know it?_ Ozzie turned from the top stair, raising his phone in his shaking hand. There was an easy way out, he would just call sis... The phone slipped from his grip and fell to the basement floor with a crack.

" _Shit, no!"_ Ozzie whispered, then he darted back down the stairs.

He tried his phone, the signal came, went and then the screen went dark. His breathing quickened as the shock of his situation hit him:

 _They were not his friends. They were thinking about how much money his family had. This had never been a kind offer to shelter a fugitive... they had planned to kidnap him right from the start, and now his only link to the outside world was damaged..._ He hurried over to the corner of the room and plugged in his cracked phone, hoping it would still have some kind of function when the battery was recharged. Then he slipped it behind the mattress as he sat there, terrified and alone.

" _Please help me..."_ he whispered, _"Please call me, Lilly..."_

* * *

Next morning, Oswald was up early, and went straight to his study to make some calls to the oil company. If he couldn't distract himself with Fish, he could try and throw himself into work for a while. Rose brought him some tea, kissed his cheek and said it was good to see him trying to keep busy, because that was the way to get through this. Then she left the room, just before she closed the door he heard Ed's voice as he asked, _"How is he this morning?"_ and Rose had replied, _"Working, thank god! That's got to be a good thing..."_

Oswald made some calls. Everything was going smoothly at the company. He didn't need to be sat in his study alone, and he didn't feel like drinking after how much he had drank the night before, after Ozzie's memorial service. But sitting alone with his thoughts, as much as he hated to do it, seemed like the best way to feel the pain of his loss, away from the rest of the family. He wished Ed wouldn't worry so much, and that Rose wouldn't fuss over him. His Mother understood his need for solitude. The rest of the family just worried.

And then his phone rang. His thoughts were now on the call he had made to his late son's phone and he felt tension rising as he answered without checking the number.

"If this is another sick call about my dead son -"

" _Oswald, it's Fish."_

All anger melted away. The smooth seductive sound of her voice reminded him of all that was forbidden, the darkest of his needs, and the intensity, pain and euphoria of indulging in her harsh games. This woman was more addictive than she had been back in the old days...

"What do you want, Fish?" he asked politely.

"I was just calling to see how you're coping. I heard it was your son's memorial service yesterday. If you ever need to talk about Ozzie, my ear is open and ready to listen. Let me help you if I can."

"I'm learning to cope with the loss, my family is more than enough support thank you, Fish."

"And what about that need for escape? How long will it be before you need to come to me again?"

There was a flash of annoyance in his tone as he gripped the phone harder and gave his answer.

"Both Rose and Ed were very upset to see the bruises on my body. I had to promise I would never take it so far again. I love them both, I can't upset them, it's not fair! I will not cause tension within my marriage to either of them."

"Until you can't fight the urge any longer. I know you Oswald, you are a weak man under the surface. You know what you need and you can't live without it forever. Wouldn't you like me to be taking things a little _further_ next time?"

That question had caused his body to react even though his mind was set against it and he silently cursed at her damned persuasive tone.

"Fish -" he knew he was weakening, umbrella boy mode slid back into place so easily that he could almost feel her reaching down the phone and squeezing his balls again...

"You know you want to run away from the pressure of work and the responsibility of your family and the pain of your loss... I had a crazy thought last night. I wondered what it would be like if you left them and moved in with me and surrendered to my complete control. Can you imagine that? I got so hot thinking about it. Maybe it's something to do with you being such a powerful man, Oswald. I desire you now more than ever and I need to severely punish you, and I think that's what you need too. Am I right?"

His erection was pressing painfully against the fabric of his expensive suit. He reached down and felt like the weak man she said he was as he freed his solid hardness.

"Oh Fish, why do you do this to me?"

"Because Mama knows what you need! Are you touching yourself, Oswald?"

" _Yes Fish,"_ he whispered as his breathing became heavier.

"If you were my property, I'd beat you every single day, to remind you where you belong. I think you need a certain kind of discipline, Oswald... these spankings would need to get _very_ intimate, and the red marks wouldn't matter because only we would see them... You would have no say in any of this, you would have to obey, all the time..."

He was breathing heavily as his face flushed.

" _Where do you want to spank me?"_

"On the ass, on the groin, I'll crush your balls so hard you'll cry and beg for mercy..."

" _Oh fuck, Fish!"_ he gasped, and whipped a handkerchief from his pocket and leaned back hard in his seat as he lost control. He felt it soak through warm and as every last throb of pleasure made every nerve in his body feel alive, Fish laughed softly down the phone.

"Lost control again, Oswald? I'll have to teach you some restraint...very painful restraint -"

"Okay. That's enough," he said, still panting, "No more, please – I have come now."

He heard a tut tutting down the phone.

"You have so little self control!"

"And it's been lovely but I have to go," he added quickly.

"I was hoping to stop by the oil company this week, I take an interest in your life and I'd like to see how the place is run. Maybe you could give Mama a little gift like some company shares? I'm not greedy. Just a few..."

He felt a flicker of alarm. No, she was _never_ getting her hands on his oil business...

"I'm sorry, Fish – but Edward and I are equal partners and he would never agree to that. I know my family would also object so I'm afraid that is not an option, as lovely as the suggestion is, I can't agree to it."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind in time. After all, they didn't agree to you masturbating on the phone with me, did they? But you did it anyway, because you wanted to."

"I have to go," Oswald added, and ended the call.

Then he tidied his clothing and stuffed the soaked handkerchief back in his pocket, guessing he would have to hide that at the bottom of the laundry basket later... He tried to make a promise this would not happen again. But she knew how to get him worked up and a few words from her got his body past the point of no return before he had the willpower to say no. It felt like a trap, but it was such an alluring trap that he knew he would have a tough time avoiding it...

" _What the hell are you doing?"_

Oswald gave a gasp and straightened up at the desk, looking in alarm to Ed. _How long had he been standing there?_

"I... I was just..." he stopped, eyes wide as Ed stormed angrily over to him. He didn't want to lie to him...

"Fish called."

Ed leaned on the desk, up close to his face as rage burned in his eyes.

" _Yes,"_ he said as he kept his voice low, _"I gathered that by the way you said her name as you ejaculated!"_

Oswald looked at him pleadingly.

"Forgive me, it was a moment of weakness. I would never cheat on you and Rose! This is different, it's a pain thing, it's not about love or desire, it's something else and it keeps me sane! Ever since I lost Ozzie all I want to do is escape and she lets me do that!"

He blinked away tears, looking into Ed's furious eyes.

"I love you, please forgive me. I'm such a weak man, that is my failing. I admit it!"

Ed paused for thought, willing his temper to simmer down.

"We won't tell Rose."

"Thank you!"

Ed exhaled slowly, then his fist unclenched as he looked at the man he loved and saw a way around this problem. He went to the other side of the desk, and leaned against it as he looked down at Oswald, whose eyes were still wide and tearful.

"I can see she's taking advantage of your weakness. _It stops now._ And I don't want to hear it today, because I'm still mad at you. But later, at a more appropriate time, you will sit down with me and tell me everything she's said to you, everything she wants to do – that you want her to do to you. And I'll find a way to do it for you, Oswald. I can inflict pain, I can be _very_ sadistic – but I won't leave marks and I certainly won't harm you. Would you like me to do that?"

Oswald couldn't help himself. His pupils had dilated all over again.

"I would love that, Ed!"

"I thought you would."

Ed placed a gentle hand on Oswald's cheek and as he looked up at him, Ed's heart softened.

"If you need this, I can give it to you. Remember I know enough about human anatomy to play some _very_ interesting games - I can also be very cold and clinical too... Oh, you poor little horny penguin and your fucked up fetishes..." he leaned closer, _"I can be fucked up too."_

Oswald trembled with excitement.

"You don't need Fish Mooney," Ed added softly, " _You have me._ If you want me to inflict pain, you'll never need to look at her again. I can make all your dreams come true. Now, let's drop the subject for today. The phone call is forgiven. Kiss me."

As Oswald reached for him, Ed pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply, just to be sure his love knew that he really was forgiven.

* * *

As the days passed by, little changed as the family mourned Ozzie's loss. But Rose had not given up on the possibility that her son was alive. Even after the memorial service, she had still thought of that river and how Ozzie could have easily swam to the other side...

Ivy was down by the river every other day, going further up, away from Gotham as she drove along and searched the roadside near the bank, but she found nothing. Bridgit was starting to accept he was dead. That phone call had upset her greatly.

Lilly had tried Ozzie's phone again, but got no reply. Knowing the truth was very hard to keep secret, seeing her family so sad and missing him, mourning a loss that wasn't true... But she was determined to bring him home by herself. It seemed the best way, better than her Dad going in there with guns blazing and risking arrest. She had thought about telling her Uncle Ed, but he loved her Dad so much that while he could keep her dirty little secret about her half brother, he wouldn't be able to stay silent about knowing Ozzie was alive – he was deep in mourning, Ed would do anything to banish that pain from his life...

Then Lilly got a call from Jim asking her to meet him, he had another victim for her. She had been in bed at the time, in Ivan's arms where she felt warm and safe and the troubles of the world could not touch her. She had agreed to the meeting and then got up, kissed Ivan and told him to stay in bed, because this was routine and she wouldn't be long at all. Then Lilly got dressed, left the house and drove away, heading for the river.

* * *

It was a bright day, the sun was shining for once, there was not a cloud in sight and the water looked almost clean as she walked along the path that led to the spot where she and Detective Gordon often met. Moments later, his car pulled up, he was alone and as he got out, she saw he was carrying a case file. She gave a sigh. As much fun as it was to kill in the manner that she did, while Ozzie was missing, all the joy was sucked out of living...

"Lilly, I've got another one for you," he said as he joined her.

She turned from the water, leaning on her cane as her ice blue eyes reflected sadness.

"Now is not a good time, Jim. Either get yourself a hit man or exercise some patience."

Jim glared at her.

"That's not our deal, I give you the names and you take these scumbags out!"

Lilly's eyes narrowed.

"And if I refuse?"

Her words stunned him. Lilly had always relished this job...

"We have a deal," he repeated.

She stepped closer and glared back at him.

"And that makes you an accomplice! If you turned me in, I would happily tell the GCPD everything about my man on the inside! _Never_ threaten me, have I made myself clear?"

He looked into her ice blue eyes as she stared at him like she could see through his soul. It struck him as ironic that Penguin had drawn him into shady deals and later reminded him of his role in it when they had quarrelled, many years ago – but not like this. Lilly was something else entirely...

"I just don't want this deal to collapse. You win in all ways out of it, Lilly!"

" _And my brother is alive,"_ she stated, _"I need to find him."_

Jim's eyes widened.

"Ozzie's not dead?"

"He called me. He said he was staying with some guy he knew back in high school. He said he's just outside of Gotham but it could be any guy he knew at school. It's too vague. He also told me he fell out with a woman with powerful connections. She claimed she was pregnant and said she got rid of the baby and Ozzie has ruined her life – she said she was going to tell her Dad, by all accounts a powerful man who could start a huge gang war. Ozzie was never sick, either. He faked it to make us think he couldn't carry on because of the pain. He was trying to protect us from the truth, he's still doing that. What ever has happened is heavy. That's why I'm not going to the cops."

"I am the cops."

She laughed and shook her head.

"No, Jim, you are MY cop! You will say nothing! Now, here is your new deal : No more killings until you trace my brother. I want you to search through records, find out the names of everyone he went to school with and look at the ones who no longer live in Gotham. I also need you to use your badge to get my brother's phone records. I need to know if he has any strange numbers that I don't recognise. You do this for me, and I'll do your next hit when Ozzie is back home. You will not go and find him, you will give the address to me. And you don't say a word about this – it's not a police matter, it's _Lilly Kapelput business_. Do I make myself clear?"

He felt tense as he agreed, then he shook his head.

"You're not like your father. You're much worse than he ever was back in the day."

Her eyes still shone ice cold.

"Cheer up, Jim, we still have a deal. It's just that you have to do something for me first, before I take care of the next execution on your death list. _Quid pro quo_. Now, I must go. You hold on to that case file. I won't be needing it until you fulfil your end of the bargain. Have a nice day, Detective."

Lilly turned away and began to hobble back towards her car. Jim watched her leave as he tucked the file back into his jacket. Then as he looked across the water towards the other side of the city, something came to him, an old saying, _If you shake hands with the devil, you pay the price..._

He also recalled years back, when Hugo Strange had started his experiments, people had said he had created monsters, and that monsters roamed the city. No, times were far more enlightened now. Those were people, victims of experiments. Times had changed and so had the way the situation was viewed by society. _But there certainly were real monsters in Gotham, and Lilly 'The Jigsaw' Kapelput was one of them..._

But he had his end of the deal to uphold, so he headed back to his car, silently running through all he had to do over the next few days – he would have to make time to do some discreet searching to trace Ozzie's old high school friends – and he would need to use his badge to get those phone records, too. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but he had made a deal. It was only now he was realising exactly what he had got himself into – yes, she would kill those on his death list, but there would always be a price to pay eventually, because she was Lilly...

* * *

Ozzie was still locked in the cellar. He kept checking his phone, the cracked screen lit up and then went out again, but he caught sight of the battery symbol showing a slow charge. As he thought about the possibility of escape, even that filled him with dread :

He would leave and still be a wanted man. All the reasons he had run in the first place would still be there. Suddenly he wanted to talk to his father. He wanted to tell him everything, even if he was furious, he just wanted him to know. But the phone was damaged and barely taking any power. He stuck it back behind the mattress and laid back and gave a heavy sigh.

"You've really messed up, Ozzie," he said aloud, then he wished he was tough like his Dad and his sister, they would have bust that door open and fought their way out. But he was no fighter. He suddenly felt useless and powerless as his eyes filled with tears. He missed Bridgit, he missed his family, he had never felt so alone. And when his so called friend and his girlfriend came in to give him food, he would have to make out he didn't know he was actually being kidnapped...

Then a sudden thought made him panic :

 _He knew them. That was so much more than simply seeing the faces of his abductors. He knew the guy from school, he had spent six years at school with him... he knew their address, too..._

He drew in a frightened gasp as he realised what would happen:

 _Yes, they would get their ransom money, but they wouldn't let him go, he knew too much. As soon as they made the demand and the money was paid, they would kill him..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Whose son died last year?"

As Lilly asked that question, she was sitting on the steps that led up to the front door of the elaborate playhouse where the old barn used to stand. Karina was at school, so Lilly had decided to come back to the place where, in her childhood, she had made her plans for the future. That back room had walls full of holes where she used to pin her diagrams and her ideas for deadly traps and games. Now it was full of pictures of flowers and animals because Karina drew happy things. Lilly had often wondered why; when she had been younger, her plans had always been about revenge and death...

Ivan sat down beside her.

"I don't know, Lilly. What's this about?"

She hesitated. As much as she loved him, she couldn't say a word. She had already made up her mind if she needed someone to hep her bring Ozzie home, it would be her Uncle Ed, because he already knew all her other secrets... If she needed his help and she told him at the very last minute, he wouldn't tell her father, he would just help out and they would work together to persuade Ozzie to return home.

She looked at Ivan. The sun was bright and as it hit her eyes, he opened up her parasol and smiled as he held it for her, shielding her pale skin and eyes from the glare.

"I heard that someone's son died last year. Some powerful guy, someone very big in Gotham City. I'm not sure how or why, I just know the son died."

"Does this have any bearing on our Jigsaw activities?"

Lilly thought about his question as something cold and dark stirred inside her. She thought of Ozzie's pain and fear, all that had driven him to this had been because of that girl and the threats she made about her father... Someone would pay for this, and she would be the one to make them pay, in blood...

"Lilly?" he said again, "Is this important, does it affect what we do?"

"No," she replied, "I was just curious..."

"Maybe your Mom would know. She still has connections in the city... she might have heard about it?" Ivan glanced towards the path that led to the house. Ivy had just walked out, and she was carrying papers in her hand and about to take the turn that led to the mansion.

"Mom," Lilly called, and Ivy turned her head as her long red hair shimmered in a cascade.

"What, Lilly?"

"Come here, I want to ask you something."

Ivy hurried over to her, and then Lilly noticed her mother looked rather tense.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just tell me what you wanted, Lilly, I need to show some paperwork to Pengie."

Lilly was about to ask about the paperwork, but Ivan cut in.

"Apparently there was talk about someone's son dying last year... some powerful guy? We were just wondering who he was, did you hear anything about it?"

At that moment, Ivy's head was full of matters more urgent than old news. But she answered right away.

"Underworld?"

Lilly shrugged.

"I think so."

"That was probably Jeremiah Velaska's oldest son. Velaska isn't part of the main body of the underworld – he keeps to his own territory – a rough area – but he's a very powerful guy. "

"How powerful?" Lilly asked.

"I'll put it this way – if your Dad wanted to start a war with him, he would have to get all the other gang leaders together and pull up all their people to match his army. But we don't have to worry about that. No one bothers Velaska. He's king of his turf and our family don't mess with his business and he doesn't mess with ours."

Lilly got up from the porch and leaned on her cane as Ivan stood up too.

"I've heard the name before," Lilly replied, "Dad told me never mess with him, just treat him like the difficult neighbour, smile, nod and be nice, because everybody likes peace and no one wants a war. How did his son die, was he his only child?"

Ivy briefly laughed.

"Oh my god, no! Velaska has nine kids - that we know of. Not all by the same woman, either. He's had several wives and a lot of mistresses. His eldest son was killed by the cops in a shoot out, a robbery went wrong. I think Pengie called him... or sent flowers to the funeral. I know he did something to send condolence. Why are you asking all this?"

Lilly shrugged.

"We just heard stuff and got curious... What's that about?" she added, indicating to the papers in her mother's hand.

"It's just something I need to show your Dad...paperwork... I need to ask some business advice... and I'm in a hurry to do it, I need some help with this, sometimes it gets complicated. I'll catch up with you later."

Then Ivy hurried away as Lilly watched her suspiciously.

"Ivan, I think my Mom just lied to me. She never needs help with paperwork, unless she needs a signature on it – and then she needs Uncle Ed, because they run the diamond business together..."

Ivan stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed through the fabric of her long dark jacket.

"You feel so tense, Lilly."

"That's because I am."

Her thoughts were still on all her mother had just said. Had Ozzie got mixed up with a Velaska? His fears about a gang war were unrealistic – no one would spark a war of that scale over the kind of upset the girl had claimed to have told her father about. But Ozzie wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. He wasn't cut out to handle underworld matters, either. That was why her Dad wanted him to go into the oil business, the legitimate side of his money making...

Lilly also needed to hear from Jim. She needed the phone records and a list of likely places Ozzie could be hiding. For now, all she could do was wait, and that wait was unbearable...

Ivan kissed her cheek. She turned to him and slid her arms around him and they shared a kiss, then, as he held her parasol, they went back down the path towards the house. Clearly, Ivan had missed her closeness, she had been cold lately, wrapped up in her concerns for Ozzie. But as they walked away together, she put her arm around him, holding him closer, as she silently thought of her phone and hoped it would ring. If Ozzie didn't call her by the afternoon, she would have to make an excuse to slip away from Ivan and call him, because the longer Ozzie took to call back, the more she worried she would never hear from him again...

* * *

Ivy had hurried down the path and entered the house by the back door. Rose was in the kitchen talking to Gertrude as they discussed recipes from ancient cookery books that she had placed on the table.

"Where's Pengie?"

"He went out with Ed, he has some paperwork to sign at the oil company and then they're having lunch in the city... why, is something wrong?"

Ivy's face had paled. She nodded as she unfolded the paperwork.

"Something is very wrong," she replied, then as she sat at the table, Rose joined her as Gertrude took a seat and listened as Ivy explained.

"Take a look at this," Ivy said, placing the papers side by side, "This one is Pengie's old test results from twenty years back when he was sick... and this other one is Ozzie's..."

"And both are identical," Gertrude said sadly, "It is the Cobblepot curse..."

"No, it isn't," Ivy replied, "At least, it's not for Ozzie... watch this."

Then she put one paper on top of the other and held them up to the light.

"See what I'm talking about?"

Rose studied the way the two results lined up identically, perfectly...

"So Ozzie's condition was far more advanced than we knew? It can't mean anything else, Ivy."

"Don't you see it?"

Rose looked closer.

"I don't understand what you mean."

Ivy kept both papers together as sunlight filtered through.

"You don't understand these diagrams the way I do... first of all, I'm not looking at Ozzie's DNA. There should be some kind of variation between father and son. I'm also seeing a shadow at the top of the page...it shouldn't be there... it's just above the date..."

She shifted the paper. Rose stared in disbelief. There it was – the date on the results at the top of the diagram had a blur above it... another date, which lined up with the older document, it had almost been erased but not quite...

"It's a copy of Oswald's medical notes!" Rose said as her face paled in shock, then as Ivy placed the paperwork back on the table, Rose grabbed them and looked again, shaking her head. As she replaced the papers, she still looked shocked to think her son would have done this.

"He faked it? Ozzie faked being sick, why? It doesn't make sense!"

"I have a theory," Ivy told her, "But for now, it's just a theory. Ozzie loves us. He would never want to hurt us. But for some reason, he needed to fake his death. So he made it look like he was sick, that way, he had a reason to jump from the bridge – something we would all - in time - understand, he was in pain and he couldn't go on. He was trying to protect us from knowing the truth... what ever that truth is, it's something so terrible that he felt he had to fake his death... " she paused as she blinked away tears, "And I feel terrible about what I did! I've never boasted about my achievement when I found that cure! But when I thought Ozzie was sick, I pulled strings, I used my name, I did everything I could to get him prompt treatment – and he wasn't even sick! He went though all that pain for nothing, just to hold up his story! What the hell is he running from, Rose?"

"How can my grandson be afraid when his father is Penguin?" Gertrude exclaimed, "Who is as powerful as my Oswald in this city?"

Rose shook her head.

"I have no idea," she said.

Ivy paused for thought. Lilly had asked her an odd question about the Velaska family... but Lilly was odd most of the time, maybe it was a coincidence...

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she looked at her intently, "What are you thinking, Ivy?"

"I was just trying to work it out... I don't know. I'll ask Bridgit to ask around again, maybe go to some of the places Ozzie used to hang out... she's already tried his friends, they didn't seem to now anything, at least, not his regular friends... Maybe she can come up with something we've missed."

Rose put her hand to her mouth and stifled a sob, then she looked to Gertrude and Ivy as desperation shone in her tearful eyes.

" _He's alive? Is he? Does this really mean he's alive, Ivy?"_

"I hope so," Ivy told her, "We don't know what happened when he jumped from the bridge but we know he wasn't sick."

Rose gave another sob, and then she laughed as tears ran down her face.

"Oh my god! The antibiotics... he was very vague about why he needed them. I bet he lied about something to get hold of them, just like he must have paid a doctor to fake those results. The water in that river is filthy, if he was going in there, he would have wanted to make sure he didn't get some kind of infection. He's _so_ smart!"

Now Ivy was laughing too as her eyes filled with tears of joy and hope. It was now starting to seem possible that Ozzie was alive, after all...

"Oh Rose, he's not," she said fondly, "He may have the Cobblepot looks and the charm, but he's stupid, honey! Pengie knows he's not smart too, that's why he wants to teach him to work in the oil company! He would _never_ let him near underworld business, he just doesn't have what it takes – and he's not smart enough to fake his own death, either, because his aunt just worked it out!"

"Ozzie is alive?" Gertrude said in surprise.

"We hope so," Rose replied as she wiped her eyes, "We really hope so. _And my son isn't stupid, Ivy._ "

"He is," Ivy insisted, "He doesn't have half of Pengie's intellect, he never will! Let's be honest about this, he knows how to party, how to live in his own little romantic world of poetry and romance, and he knows how to look good and how to be a womanizer. That's his main speciality – if he could get a degree in being a horny little toad he would have letters after his name, we both know that! You should be glad he's dumb or we never would have worked out that he's probably still alive."

Ivy had said it without malice, but a flicker of annoyance was sparking in her eyes as Rose's stare hardened.

" _Don't call my precious boy dumb!"_

Gertrude cut in, sensing a quarrel brewing between the two women.

"We should all calm down," she said, "Especially you, Ivy... Rose has just learned our dear Ozzie could be alive. There is hope! We should not disagree..." and she looked hard at Ivy, a silent reminder that Rose was worked up over her missing son.

"Yes, Gertrude, you're right... Sorry Rose, he's not dumb. I'm just glad he wasn't smart enough to fake all this stuff and get away with it, that's what I was trying to say."

Then Rose pushed aside her annoyance at Ivy's words as she thought of something else.

"We should tell Oswald and Ed!"

"Wait until they return from lunch," Gertrude told her, "We know nothing for certain – only that Ozzie had faked the illness and that probably means he faked the rest. _Probably_. We can hope, but we do not know for sure."

"Oswald will find him," Rose said, "I know he will, he can find our son, if he's alive, his Dad will bring him home."

Then she looked at the clock, wishing time would speed by so she could tell him everything – if anyone could find their son, it was Oswald...

* * *

Ozzie had left his phone to charge for many hours. Finally the battery was full and he kept it plugged in as he cautiously touched a screen covered in cracks, and accessed messages. He began to type, hitting keys twice where the screen was damaged, and slowly wrote a message, telling Lilly he needed help, the people hiding him had kidnapped him, and then he added the address and sent the message.

"Come on... send!" he said desperately.

The message was sending... and sending, and still sending.

He set the phone down behind the mattress and gave a heavy sigh. He didn't know if that message would ever get there, and here he was, stuck in a cellar, not knowing when they could make the ransom demand or when they would kill him...

He looked around the basement. It was empty, there was nothing he could use as a weapon, no loose bricks, no pipes he could remove... he had no means of defending himself, he didn't stand a chance of getting out alive...

"What would my Dad do?" he wondered as he looked about the room. But he saw no weapons... then his gaze fell on the china plate on the floor, the one that Della had brought down when she gave him some cake.

" _Yes!"_ he said as a smile crept to his face, and he picked up the plate and stood close to the wall and gave it a quick slam against the brickwork. There was a crack, then shards fell to the floor. He picked up the longest shard, then used it to tear off a strip from the bottom of his shirt. He carefully wrapped the fabric around one end of the shard to be sure he didn't cut himself, then as he heard the cellar door open, he froze.

Gage came down the stairs and entered the basement, pausing to look at the china shards that were scattered about the floor.

"What happened, Ozzie?"

"I dropped it..."

He slipped the weapon higher up into his shirt sleeve, felt the sharpness biting through the fabric and guessed he had just grazed his wrist, but he showed no sign of pain as he kept his gaze on his former friend, hoping there wouldn't be blood, because if it dripped, he would be caught...

"Can I go upstairs? I need the bathroom again."

"No," Gage replied as his voice hardened, "You may as well know, we didn't invite you here to help you out. _We kidnapped you._ When your family find out you're still alive, they will be only too happy to pay the ransom money."

"And then you'll let me go?" his hand was trembling as he gripped the hidden weapon.

"No, we're going to kill you," said Gage, and then he laughed as he saw the horrified expression on Ozzie's face.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way, I thought we were friends!"

"Friends?" Gage exclaimed, "Ozzie, you're almost as weird as your freaky sister! The only reason I was your friend years ago, was because you were the rich kid in school!"

Ozzie's ice blue eyes burned with cold rage.

" _Don't call my sister names!"_ he yelled, _"She's beautiful and I love her!"_

He was still laughing as Ozzie ran at him, ready with a fist to knock him out. But he wasn't expecting the shard of broken china that was slammed straight into his eye. As Ozzie pulled it back, the eyeball came out with it as Gage fell. His head turned limply to one side as blood and other stuff that made Ozzie gag came flowing out on to the hard floor.

" _Shit..."_ he whispered, _"I killed him..."_

Then he looked down at the weapon in his hand.

" _Ugh!"_ he exclaimed, shaking the tip of the blade until the eyeball came free and hit the floor with a wet splat.

"What's going on down there?"

He slowly turned his head, now with a darkness shading his gaze , a darkness that had finally awoken in his blood...

"Della," he called up, "Can you come down here and help? Gage just slipped on the stairs..."

As she took to the stairs, he saw her coming down, and noticed she had a gun, he saw it tucked into her jeans pocket, then the loose shirt she wore over a dark vest covered it again. He kicked the body face down and looked at the eye ball on the floor. There was no other way to hide it. He stood on it, and felt it pop. Through the sole of his shoe it felt like he had just trod on a slug. There was no time to process his disgust, Della had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?" she said, her eyes wide as she ran over to her boyfriend.

"I don't know... I hope my friend is okay," Ozzie said, feigning concern.

She leaned over the body. As he ripped the gun from her pocket, she turned around in alarm. The last thing she saw was the butt of the gun before he slammed it into her face...

As she fell, Ozzie started to laugh, as the darkness in his blood took over at last. _Killing people wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be..._

He snatched up his phone and saw the message was still sending.

"Hurry up, Lilly!" he said, "Oh I have a surprise for you...Sis, you will be so proud of me!"

Then the message registered as sent. He realised the kidnappers were no longer a problem, and quickly sent another message:

 _Kidnappers taken care of. Hurry up, I need to get rid of the bodies. I don't know what to do, this is all new to me!_

Then as he stood there in the basement as blood spread on the floor as the dead man bled out and his unconscious girlfriend lay slumped on top of him, Ozzie looked to the open cellar door as the light that came down the stairway made the blood splashed on his face glisten, as he thought what an adventure this day had become:

He had just fought his way to freedom, and made his first kill. He laughed like a maniac, then he hurried up the stairs to look for something useful to tie up the remaining kidnapper – she wasn't going anywhere. But he wouldn't kill her yet, not until Lilly arrived...

* * *

Lilly had been resting on her bed in Ivan's arms, they had kissed and touched and come close to making love, but with her concern for Ozzie on her mind, Ivan had patiently accepted an embrace instead as she blamed her grief for her mood. Then two message alerts sounded and she sat up and grabbed her phone. As she read Ozzie's words, she started to smile.

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

Lilly's smile vanished.

"Oh, it's just Jim Gordon again, he needs to meet me about this latest case he wants me to get to work on. I'll have to go and remind him I'm still grieving for my brother. That man needs to start understanding what patience means!"

She got up, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her cane.

"Want me to come with you?" Ivan offered.

Lilly glanced back at him.

"No need, my love – it's only Jim," she replied, then she hurried out the door and headed for the stairs.

Lilly left the house, crossed the driveway and got into her car, then she paused to look to the bedroom window, giving a little wave to Ivan as she drove off at a leisurely pace. Once she was out the gates and on the highway, she sped up, heading for the road that crossed the bridge, the road that would take her out of Gotham. Ozzie wasn't far away. She started to smile as the world sped by as a blur.

" _I'm almost there, Ozzie..."_ she murmured, _"Lilly Kapelput to the rescue, baby..."_

* * *

In up town Gotham in a fine restaurant, Ed and Oswald had just had lunch. They were sitting at a small table near the window in a quiet corner, and as he sipped his tea and then set it down again, Oswald looked across the table at Ed, whose eyes reflected deepest love.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to have that conversation you promised me," he said.

Ed smiled.

"Yes, it is a good time," he said softly, and reached across the table and gently grasped Oswald's hand.

"Let's start with Fish. She's just a bully. I know she makes you hard but she has no boundaries. If you want to be hurt," he lowered his voice further, "If you want that kind of pain, you can't go to her. You said it yourself, she's just trying to wear you down to give her access to company shares. And back to that beating she gave you – remember I used to work in forensics, I've seen a lot of bodies. There's a very fine line between a blow that causes deep bruising and one that breaks ribs or causes internal bleeding, for example. When you play these kind of games, you have to have limits and self control. You don't have any and she doesn't care. That's why you can't see her again. I know you'll always have feelings for her, but if she cared at all about you, she would have taken a lot more care than she did. And she certainly wouldn't be calling you and forcing you into her games knowing your spouses don't like it. She won't be using you again. I will handle her, I have a plan for that, but we don't need to talk about her right now. Let's talk about your needs, Oswald. Tell me what you get from this addiction to pain and submission."

As he saw the look on his face Ed laughed softly as he gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oh god, you're getting excited already! My kinky little penguin! Focus, Oswald!"

Ed's question had been an instant turn on, but Oswald took a deep breath and looked into his eyes as he gathered his thoughts.

"I like being..." he paused, glancing around to be sure no one could over hear them.

"Relax, no one can hear us, we're in a private corner, the place is half empty... just talk to me."

"I like being helpless," he said in a hushed voice, "Knowing I'm going to be hurt... that I have no say in the matter."

"Do you like the idea of being completely taken over?"

" _Yes."_

Ed leaned closer as he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"How far do you like the verbal threats to go?"

Oswald's face flushed.

"As far as you like! I have no limit on that!"

Ed laughed again and affectionately stroked the back of his hand.

"So if I tell you I'm going to do much more to you than I actually will do in reality, that will excite you?"

"Yes, it will!"

"I'm not tying you up," Ed replied, "I may have to use gentle restraint but you're such a pain freak you don't need to be tied down, you want to lie there and take it willingly. I wouldn't want to use cuffs or straps. I won't leave marks, either. I love you too much to do that."

"You know I like being slapped."

Ed chuckled.

"I've always known that! But I think you need a little more than playful slaps on the ass. A few prolonged sharp slaps, repeated a few times... quite a few times. I'll start off gently and build it up so when we move on to other stuff, you're ready for heavier pain."

Oswald shifted in his seat as his erection started to harden beneath his clothing. Ed spotted the look on his face and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I'll have to get you under control, too... I can't have you impatient to come. Maybe ice or freezing cold water... I'll dominate you, Oswald, I'll be like a different man... but you will be safe with me. No bruises, no lasting damage, no injuries."

"I am so hard I can't last much longer!" Oswald's eyes were dark with desire.

Ed let go of his hand.

"This is a nice restaurant. We should bring your mother here for dinner."

" _My Mom?"_

"Yes, I think Gertrude would love it here."

Oswald glanced downwards, then a look of disappointment came to his eyes.

"You just killed my hard on!"

Ed chuckled.

"Yes I did, because it was time to calm down. You will be _so_ easy to dominate!"

Then he smiled. Oswald smiled too, then he laughed as he shook his head.

"You are full of surprises, Ed – even after all these years!"

Ed sipped his tea.

"I love surprising you," he told him, "And you certainly will be surprised when you find out what I have planned – but I'll tell you about that another time."

Oswald was looking at him in amazement.

"What?" he asked.

"You're wonderful, Ed," Oswald said softly.

Ed briefly got up, leaned across the table and gave him a kiss, and then he looked into his eyes.

"I think you're wonderful too, Oswald. I love making you happy, I hope I always will."

* * *

In a small town outside of Gotham, Lilly's car came to a halt outside a small house at the end of a run down street. There was no fence out the front so she parked her car in the narrow driveway, glanced about, saw no one passing by, and got out of the car. She found the back gate unlocked and went around the back of the house, where she looked through the window, then smiled at the sight of one of the kidnappers tied up and blindfolded at the kitchen table. Ozzie had something slimy on a plate and had just set it in front of her. His face and clothing was spattered with blood. She tapped on the back door with her cane.

"Lilly!" he said excitedly as he opened up the door and let her in.

She smiled as her eyes shone with dark amusement.

"I see you have managed to overpower the kidnappers... where's the other one? I thought you said he was a guy you knew in high school?"

"Where's Gage?" the woman sobbed as she sat tied to the chair and blindfolded, "Where's my boyfriend, you evil bastard?"

"He's just fine," Ozzie said, "In fact, you could say he's keeping an eye on all of us right now at this very moment..."

He looked to Lilly and then to the plate on the table. _There was an eyeball sitting on the plate._ Lilly put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Ozzie walked over to the table.

"Now Della, I'm going to do a deal with you... and Gage... I won't go to the police about your plan to kidnap and murder me, if you do something for me. Just one little thing...it's an odd request, but if you obey me, I will let you go. _I want you to eat an oyster for me_."

Lilly was temporarily bent double as she laughed again, keeping her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"I'll do anything you say!" Della said, sounding terrified.

Ozzie picked up the eyeball and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Eat it," he commanded.

She started to chew quickly, then she swallowed. Lilly laughed out loud.

"Who's there with you?" Della demanded, turning her head sharply.

Ozzie untied her blindfold and took it off. She blinked a few times and then looked in horror at Ozzie, who was spattered with blood. Beside him was a woman and going by her features, they both looked strikingly similar.

"This is my half sister Lilly," Ozzie said, "And she was laughing because that wasn't an oyster. _It was your dead boyfriend's eyeball._ "

Della gagged and opened her mouth to scream and he quickly silenced her, this time using the blindfold as a gag.

As she struggled in vain and her muffled cries were barely audible, Ozzie turned back to Lilly and smiled.

"I'm starting to like killing people!" then his smile faded, "I'm sorry I ran off. I'm sorry I put you all through hell."

"And whatever the problem is, you can tell me later. You're coming home, Ozzie," she told him.

He nodded.

"Yes, I am coming home. But I don't want anyone to know I was kidnapped. They've been through enough."

"We won't tell them," Lilly replied, and then as she looked into his eyes, her own gaze lit up joyfully.

"Oh my god, Ozzie, it's finally emerged! You have the Cobblepot darkness - I can see it in your eyes!"

She cradled his face in her hands, then as their gaze locked, they shared a kiss. Della stared in horror at the sight of the two crazy half siblings making out in front of her. Then as she heard a muffled cry for help, Lilly broke off from their kiss and glared at their prisoner.

"Oh, you definitely know too much now!" she said, and grabbed a knife from the block on the counter and lunged, slitting her throat in a fluid movement. She jumped back, leaning on her cane to keep her balance as she avoided a blood spray, then she turned back to her brother.

"We have a lot of mess to clean up."

Ozzie's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I have the perfect solution, there's gasoline in the garage!"

"I want to bring you in on the Jigsaw killings!" Lilly announced.

"No Sis," Ozzie replied, "It wouldn't be practical. I'm not like you, I'm not able to carry on doing stuff like this... I did it because they wanted to kill me. It was for survival. And Dad wants me to go into the oil business. I can't let him down."

"Of course, I understand. But the offer is always there," Lilly reminded him.

He stepped closer to her as their gaze locked.

"Before we burn the murder scene, let me tell you about the fire you started in my heart that has never gone out... I wrote a poem about it... I've written a few poems about my love for you, the forbidden love of two tormented souls who can never be as one...This is the other thing I want to do when I get back home. Before I commit to the oil business, I want to make a name for myself – as a poet!"

Lilly forced a smile, silently thinking, _Oh god no Ozzie, your poetry sucks..._

"That's a... _wonderful_ idea!" she said, forcing a smile, then she cast a glance over his blood stained clothing.

"You'd better grab a shower, get changed – I'll clean up the basement."

"Don't forget my poetry, I left it down there."

"I won't forget it," Lilly said, and she leaned in and kissed him again.

"We don't have to set this place on fire right away..."

"Oh Lilly, don't ..." Ozzie stepped back, "This is torment!"

"Then give in," she urged, "But have a shower first. I can't have you staining my nice clothing with blood. Be tidy, Ozzie."

"Lilly..." he said as he shook his head, "Don't tempt me..." then he hurried from the room to get cleaned up.

* * *

Two hours later, the fire was burning. They'd covered the basement, then the rest of the house, and left the bodies on the bed, then Lilly had lit the trail in the hallway and they had left and closed the door.

As they drove away, they exchanged a glance. Worry reflected in Ozzie's eyes.

"Sis, if I go home, I could bring a lot of trouble to the family. I don't want anyone I love getting hurt."

"They won't," she replied as she turned her attention back to the road, "You will tell Dad and Uncle Ed everything. Then we will figure out a story to cover your actions and hopefully you won't be prosecuted for wasting police time and faking your own death! But one thing at a time, Ozzie. Let's go home, let's end the pain and the misery – everyone is mourning your loss. That stops, today."

And they drove on as Ozzie sat in silence, feeling sick with tension. He had a lot of apologising to do. He also had a lot of explaining to do, too – and he didn't know what would happen when the truth came out :

 _Melanie had said there would be a war. He was still afraid she would make that happen, just to take revenge..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lilly was yet to arrive back home. Oswald had returned with Ed, his thoughts still on their conversation about his kinks – until he had walked into the house and Rose had asked him to come through to the front room. He had sat down with Ed and listened as she and Ivy explained all they knew, and Gertrude looked on, adding, "It is true, Ozzie may still be alive."

He had sat in silence for a moment, then as the news sank in, he felt the worst of his pain lifted by hope. It was most certainly possible that Ozzie was still alive...

"What ever he's done," Oswald said as he got up and paced the room, "It can't be so bad that he had to go to such great lengths to fake his death. Either he's in some kind of deadly serious trouble, or he's got everything out of proportion to the situation and panicked! _Either way, when I find that little shit, I'll kill him for what he's done to this family!_ "

"We must try and be understanding, Oswald!" his mother said, "If you are angry with him, if he comes home to your rage, he will run away."

Fury blazed in his eyes.

"Mother, he _will_ be coming home to my rage!"

Then Lilly entered the room.

"I found him," she said quietly, and she stepped aside.

As Ozzie walked into the room, he gave a sob.

" _I'm really sorry!"_

Oswald's jaw dropped, he was staring at him in disbelief the same way Ed, Rose and Ivy and his grandmother were all staring: _He really was alive, he had just walked back into the house..._

" _You little bastard!"_ Oswald yelled as he lunged towards him, _"We mourned you, we thought we lost you! What the fuck did you do it for?"_

Rose got up quickly, ready to dash forward and get between them if Oswald lashed out at their son. _But he didn't._ As soon as he reached him, he grabbed hold of him, pulled him into a tight embrace and as all his anger melted away, he sobbed.

" _I love you so much! I thought you drowned! Do you have any idea what that did to us?"_

As he pulled away, he placed his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I was scared... I thought I had no choice."

Oswald blinked as another tear ran down his face. He saw real fear in his son's eyes and it wasn't fear of his father's wrath – it was something much deeper. He took a breath, forced his emotions to calm a little and then spoke again and this time, he was in control of his anger.

"There is nothing you can't tell me about," he said, "We know you faked the medical report, we know you faked the drowning – we worked it out before you came home today! What ever the reason for your actions, you're safe, Ozzie. I want you to stop crying and enjoy this reunion with our family, and then, you will sit down with me and tell me everything. Can you do that?"

Ozzie nodded.

"Good," Oswald added as he pulled him close and gave him another hug, "That's what I wanted to hear. Later, we shall sit together and have a drink and you will talk to me and leave nothing out, okay?"

"Yes, Dad," Ozzie said quietly, and then Rose hugged him and he cried in her arms. As she held her son, it was still sinking in that he had really walked through that door, alive and well. Then as she hugged him tighter, she looked over his shoulder and Ivy gave her a radiant smile.

"I told you so," she said warmly, and for once, Rose could only smile back in agreement.

* * *

As Lilly's phone rang, she glanced down at it, expecting Ivan to still be at home and calling to ask where she was – but it wasn't Ivan. It was Jim Gordon. She left the room, leaving Ozzie to a tearful reunion with the rest of the family and took the call in the hallway.

"Lilly, have you made contact with your brother yet?" he asked.

"The situation is under control," she replied in a low voice, "I hope you have some news for me."

"I have the phone records. Where is Ozzie? Have you found him yet?"

"You can be sure his disappearance will be cleared up very soon," she replied, "And thank you, Jim – I'll meet you at the usual place tomorrow and pick up those numbers. I still need them. Thank you for your help, I appreciate it."

She ended the call, then returned to the front room, where Ozzie was sitting between his mother and grandmother and talking about how much he had missed them. He looked towards her, for a moment their gaze locked, then Lilly smiled.

"I should be heading home," she said, "Ivan doesn't even know the good news yet! I can't wait to tell him you're home!"

"Thanks for picking me up, Lilly," he said, and she gave him a look that he understood, it was a silent thanks for sticking to the story she had run past him once they had returned home...

Lilly left the house, following the path back home, where Ivan would be waiting. To have Ozzie home was a huge relief, now all she wanted to do was lay with Ivan and close to the comfort of his familiar warmth, sleep well for the first time since her brother had vanished.

* * *

" _Talk to me,"_ demanded Oswald.

His son had been home for three hours. Now he was in the study, sitting on a sofa between his father and his Uncle Ed.

"Go easy on him, he's been through a lot," Ed reminded him, "Take your time, Ozzie."

Then Ozzie grabbed his drink off the table and downed it quickly. He looked form his father to his uncle and then nodded.

"Okay...I'll tell you everything, and before I start, I'm so sorry for the potential trouble I've caused."

Oswald shifted back, leaning against the seat as he looked intently at his son.

"Our reunion is over. Start talking. _What have you done?_ "

Ozzie was shaking. Ed poured him another drink.

"Go slowly with this one, don't get drunk, just explain," he told him, trying to sound far calmer than he felt. It was clear something heavy had happened – he had never seen Ozzie so scared. Not even the day of the fire in the barn back when he was a kid came close to this...

Ozzie glanced to Ed, then looked to his father.

"I was seeing this girl before I met Bridgit. It was nothing serious. She was pretty and she was all over me as soon as she found out I was a Cobblepot -"

"That's interesting," Oswald remarked, "Please continue."

"It was fun at first. But like I said, it wasn't serious – at least, not to me. Then I met Bridgit and I told Melanie it was over. She was angry. I changed my phone number and got on with life and she got hold of my new number, she kept calling me, then she said she was pregnant and if I didn't come back she couldn't keep the baby."

Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

"What did she do?"

"She said she had an abortion. She was really upset about it. She said she was going to tell her father everything, and that he would be so angry he would start a war. He would get his people and then you would get your people and a lot of people would die if I didn't go back to her."

"What's her name?" Oswald asked.

"Melanie."

"Melanie, what?" he demanded.

Ozzie hesitated, then he spoke again, in a hushed tone.

" _Melanie Velaska."_

Ed laughed out loud as Oswald shot him a glare.

"It's not funny, Ed!"

"Melanie Velaska? Ha! Yes, it is... oh my god, _really,_ Ozzie? You _believed_ her?"

"What do you mean? Ozzie was utterly confused.

"What do you know about her, Ed?" Oswald demanded.

Ed laughed again as he shook his head.

"Oh dear, I shouldn't be laughing under the circumstances... but it's like this: _She's a liar._ She's _not_ Velaska's daughter. He briefly lived with her mother, who had a son by Jeremiah... he gave her his name while he was with the mother. Melanie is ambitious. She wants to get herself a powerful guy with underworld connections. And that girl was never pregnant! She's tried that trick with a couple of other guys. She used to hang about the Iceberg Lounge trying to pick up rich guys with powerful families..." he laughed again, "Victor heard about her games and banned her from the club! He told her to fuck off and never come back!"

Oswald stared at him in disbelief, then he looked to his son.

"You really though she'd use Jeremiah to start a war over you breaking up with her? How dumb are you, Ozzie?"

He took another swig from his glass and then became tearful.

"She said there would be a war. I didn't want anyone I love getting hurt...What was I supposed to do?"

" _You should have come to me and Ed!"_

"I was scared. I just kept thinking, everyone I love will get hurt or die... For all I know, she might have made up shit about me to Valeska!"

Oswald gave a groan.

"Thanks a lot, Ozzie. Now I'll have to call him. This will be very embarrassing... and I'll be stuck on the phone for hours listening to his problems!"

That remark came as a surprise.

"Jeremiah has problems?"

"Of course he does, Ozzie! Like me, he has kids! When they grow up, they _cause_ problems!"

Ed had completely missed Oswald's angry tone as he laughed again.

"That was a smart move getting those antibiotics," he said, "Not just for the river... I'd want them too if I'd slept with Mel Velaska!"

Oswald glared at him.

"This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry," Ozzie said, then he blinked away tears and took another shot of his drink.

"I promised Lilly I wouldn't say anything.. but something else happened, too... the guy who was hiding me, him and his girlfriend had plans to kidnap me for ransom."

That admission came as a shock.

"Where do they live?" Oswald said darkly as murder shone in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I killed them... well, I stabbed one and tied the other one up. When Lilly arrived, she finished her off. Then I got cleaned up. Two hours later we set fire to the house. Don't worry, Lilly was very careful. She cleaned the basement and helped me with the gasoline. The cops won't trace either of us."

Oswald was stunned by his son's revelation. He hadn't noticed the concerned expression that had come to Ed's face when Ozzie had said they left two hours later.

"Thank you for explaining," Oswald said, and he gave his son a pat on the back, "You have another drink with Ed, I'm going to explain everything to the rest of the family and then we can figure out how to smooth things over with the cops. You've been through enough, I won't let them prosecute you for faking your death. There will be a way around this."

Oswald got up from his seat and left the room. Ed paused for a moment, then he turned to Ozzie and dropped his voice.

"You cleaned up the murder scene and left _two hours_ later? What happened in those two hours? And don't you dare lie to me!"

Ozzie looked down at his drink. In the blink of an eye it flashed back to him, a series of snapshots of what happened before they left:

 _They were up in the bedroom, in front of the mirror._

 _Lilly put her arm around him._

" _Don't we look pretty together..." she had remarked._

 _He had kissed her._

 _They had fallen back on the dead kidnapper's bed._

 _It was so wrong, but it had felt like nothing he had ever felt before..._

Ozzie raised his head and met his gaze.

"She is my fire that never goes out, a burning yearning, eternal like my damnation... That's part of a poem I wrote about her. I have hundreds of them!"

Ed glared harder at him.

"I don't care about your crappy poetry! What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Ozzie said quietly, "Lilly always gets what she wants."

"No!" Ed said sharply, "No Ozzie, that's an excuse! It takes two people to have sex and you could have turned her down!"

Ozzie shook his head.

"You don't understand... we have this powerful bond. It's a love that can never be truly fulfilled. Our eternal torment!"

Ed gave a heavy sigh as he struggled to control his temper and not yell at him and have the rest of the family hear the truth.

"Ozzie, it's not magical or mystical or something out of a classical poem – it's disgusting! That feeling you got when you was with her? It's a thrill because you know it's wrong! And you're so wrapped up in your romantic daydreaming you think it's a beautiful love story – it isn't! You made your first kill, Lilly joined the party. You were both hyped up and you had sex. This must _never_ happen again!"

"I'm sorry," Ozzie said quietly, "I know we have the same father, but when I was growing up, she was the girl next door. She didn't even live with us."

"You must have been jealous when she met Ivan?"

"No," Ozzie replied honestly, "And she's not jealous of me and Bridgit. We know we can't be together."

Ed shook his head, wishing he had never learned this sordid family secret.

"You should call Bridgit," he said, "Not tonight, tomorrow. Let Rose speak to her first and break the news that you're alive. Then give her a while to let that sink in, and call her. The sooner you get back with her the sooner you can end this vile attraction you have for Lilly!"

Ozzie could barely look him in the eye as he nodded in agreement.

"I want to see her," he agreed, and then he fell silent and drank some more, wishing the booze could wipe his memory of the whole awful mess he had made of his life.

* * *

Later that night as Rose got into bed, she realised this would be the first night she could truly sleep well again. Her son wasn't lost, missing or dead. To have that grief and uncertainty taken away and replaced with reassurance that the world had been set right had been instant relief from pain. She shifted closer to Oswald, who was warm between her and Ed. The light was still on and as she looked into her husband's eyes, he smiled and turned his head and kissed her.

"It's going to be okay," he said, "All is right with the world again, my son is home."

Ed put an arm around him as he turned on his side.

"We just have to keep a close watch on him from now on – he's not too smart and he's certainly more than a little unstable. But, he has his family and we can handle a little bit of crazy."

Oswald laughed.

"Because we are all more than a little insane!"

Ed laughed softly and pulled him close as he kissed him, then Oswald rested on his back again, looking from Ed to Rose.

"I feel as if a piece of my heart has just been put back into its rightful place."

Then he gave a sigh of satisfaction to feel Ed and Rose both sliding their hands over his body in unison, it was a gentle embrace from the two people he loved and made him feel warm and protected from the evils of the world.

"I'm not angry with my son, not any more," he added.

"Neither am I," Rose agreed, "As long as we always love and forgive them, it doesn't matter what our kids do... there's nothing so terrible it can't be forgiven. We don't have to approve or be happy about it, but we should always forgive."

"Absolutely," Oswald agreed as he looked into her eyes.

Ed had been listening, and while Oswald had taken it to apply to Ozzie faking his death, Ed was thinking about the secret that no one else knew, about Ozzie and Lilly. Rose was right. No matter what they did, they had to forgive their kids and never stop loving them, because love didn't mean approval, it was just the one thing that they needed to hold on to...

"Rose," Ed said, and as she raised her head, Ed leaned over Oswald and kissed her, deeply, passionately, as the kiss ended and he drew back Oswald's eyes lit up in wonder.

"I've always wanted you to kiss her like that!"

Rose felt a flicker of surprise and then she smiled.

"You should do that more often, Ed."

"Maybe I will..." his hand slid down from Oswald's waist to his groin, and he stroked his growing erection.

"It certainly turned you on..."

Oswald gave a sigh as Ed caressed him, then he kissed him deeply and turned over, pulling Rose closer.

"I love you," he whispered, and as he began to make love to her, Ed's hands were sliding softly over his back, then as he started to kiss down his spine, he slowed his movement against his wife, giving a murmur of bliss as Ed's mouth went lower still. As they made love together, it seemed like everything was perfect in the world again. Tomorrow, there would much to handle as they covered up the facts around their son's disappearance, but for now, as they loved each other, warm in their bed, they felt safe from the entire world.

* * *

Early next morning, Ivan drove Lilly to meet with Jim Gordon by the river. _Again?_ He had asked, and she had recalled how she had covered her meeting with Ozzie by using Jim as an excuse, later claiming Ozzie had called her on the way back and asked for a ride home...

While Ivan waited in the car, she met with Jim, who handed her the phone records.

"Thank you," she told him, "You can be sure I will fulfil my part of the bargain soon. I still have a few family matters to clear up, but when it is resolved you can be sure I will be very keen to have the next name on your death list."

Jim paused for thought.

"Lilly, I'm thinking about taking a promotion. If I do, I won't be able to carry on with our deal. That cuts you free from your obligations, if you wish."

Her ice blue eyes registered surprise beneath the shade of her parasol.

"Why would I want to stop the games? I'm having _so_ much fun!"

"But you're young, you might want to walk away from this deal and marry Ivan, have kids one day?"

Her eyes glittered like pale sapphires as she smirked at his suggestion.

"I'm the Gotham Jigsaw - I have no maternal instinct."

"Well, maybe I can find a replacement to carry on our work."

"At the GCPD, the way the place is run these days? My father recalls the days when the whole of the police department was on his payroll. These days finding a dirty cop is rare indeed."

"I know of someone," Jim replied, "I'm trying to work it out so he's my replacement. I even put his name forward. He's perfect for this – in more ways than one. He has links to the force and the underworld. He would gladly carry on with your work and mine."

Lilly arched a dark eyebrow.

"Who is this man?"

"No names, not yet. Once the deal is done, you can meet him. He would be far more enthusiastic about the execution side than I have ever been – in some ways, he's a good cop. In others, he's not – but I have no doubt he can carry on where I left off. He will probably want to help with the games, too. You'll get along with him very well."

"I look forward to meeting him," she replied.

Jim smiled fondly.

"I'd better go now, speak soon, Lilly."

As he left, Lilly turned and walked away with a smile of satisfaction on her face. When she reached the car, she got in and held up the phone record.

"Look what I've got, Ivan! A long list of my brother's cell phone records."

"But he's home," Ivan replied, "What use is that now?"

Lilly's eyes iced with a murderous gleam.

"It makes my life easier. I can find her number, I can call her. Then I intend to meet her and have a little chat. No games yet, I just want to see for myself what kind of person would be the cause of so much pain for my beloved family!"

Ivan's eyes widened. For once, what she was suggesting was alarming, even after all the kills she carried out...

"I know your mother explained everything last night, and you're still angry but Lilly, I really think you should stay away from her! Melanie is a Valeska, even if only in name. If a Cobblepot kills a Valeska there really could be a war."

"I didn't say I was going to kill her," Lilly replied, "At least, not yet. Trust me Ivan, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do..." he muttered, then he started the car and they drove away from the river.

* * *

Later that morning, Rose and Ed were in the study, watching as Oswald made a phone call to Jim.

"Yes," he was saying, "That's right Jim, it's wonderful news! Ozzie is home and safe. He's also very well – Ivy drove him to the hospital this morning to check on his condition and the tests came back clear. It's like a miracle! My son, who was driven to attempt suicide, now has everything to live for, he's cured! We are all overjoyed!"

"What happened after he jumped in the river?" Jim asked.

"He doesn't remember," Oswald replied, "Maybe that's a good thing. His state of mind is no longer a cause for concern. And I can have a doctor sign a statement to that effect of you want to be difficult, my son is home and staying home. He doesn't need locking up."

"I'll trust you on that," Jim replied, "But I will need him give a statement to clarify all of this later."

"Much later," Oswald agreed, "He needs time with his family now... He doesn't need to deal with cops today. I'll bring him along to see you in a few days time, and I shall sit with him while he gives his statement."

"I'm sure you will," Jim replied, and Oswald smiled on hearing that tone in his voice – if Jim suspected they were hiding something, he knew it would stay hidden, the family were closing ranks.

As the call ended. Oswald smiled brightly as he looked to Ed, then Rose.

"That's resolved! Now, where is Ozzie?"

Ed looked at Rose. She looked at him, then to her husband.

"He came back from the hospital with Ivy and then went straight back to her place. He's playing video games with Eddie."

Oswald shot her a look of disbelief.

"He's not been home twenty four hours, he knows you told Bridgit this morning, he needs to see her and explain!"

Rose shook her head, knowing there was nothing she could say to excuse his actions.

"He wanted to play video games with his brother," she replied, "I haven't told him how Bridget reacted when she found out the truth. _She's going to dump him._ "

"I don't blame her. And that possibility hasn't crossed his mind? He's just gone off to hang out with his brother instead?"

"You know Ozzie," she replied, "Since when did he handle relationships well?"

Oswald gave a heavy sigh.

"Did he spend any time with Karina before she went to school? I know she was overjoyed when we told her he was alive, she couldn't stop hugging him yesterday, she was crying with joy!"

"He said Hi to her before he left with Ivy," Rose replied, "And apart from complaining about having to get checked over because of the medical thing, he was acting like it's just another normal day. Like none of this ever happened."

Ed spoke up, cautiously. He knew how much Oswald adored his son, but it had to be said...

"I don't want to upset either of you," he told them both, "But Rose, Oswald... I can't hold back from saying this. Ozzy was a good boy most of the time while he was growing up, but once he got older, and the drinking and the wild lifestyle started I think it was a warning sign of something. He's impulsive, he doesn't seem to grasp the seriousness of anything. I love him as much as you do, like my own son – but I think he's crazy. I think it took its time to emerge but he's got more than Lilly's darkness... he's the weaker one of the two. He was always the same, even when they were kids... the smartest thing he ever did was leave the barn before it burned! I'm not saying it's our fault – we gave those kids the best life they would have had. We've been great parents. It's just in them – in him. Oswald, if your son was as sharp and clever as you, he could do great things. But he's as destructive as Lilly is dangerous."

Then a flicker of alarm came to his gaze as Ed realised he had said a little too much.

Oswald got up from his seat and glared at him.

"Just because your son is a good student with career ambitions, and Ivan turned out okay, it doesn't make you entitled to judge _my_ children!"

"They're _our_ children!" Ed said angrily, as Rose looked on and felt caught in the middle of their quarrel, "I raised them with you. I'm entitled to say this! I don't even think it has anything to do with the Cobblepot curse – it's just bad luck!"

Oswald's jaw dropped. Those words had hurt, deeply.

" _Bad luck?_ And why are you bringing Lilly into this?"

"I'm sorry," Ed told him, "I was just making a comparison – she's the Gotham Jigsaw, she's smart and she is a born survivor in this cruel world. But Ozzie? He's self destructive. Karina is just fine – so far – but when she gets older, it could be different."

Oswald stepped closer to him, looking hard at him. Rose looked on, feeling as if the temperature in the room had just dropped to zero degrees.

" _You're saying I father crazy children?"_ His voice was filled with anger as it reflected in his eyes.

"No, of course not," Ed insisted, "And I love you, Oswald. I would _never_ say such a thing about the kids – I'm just saying, I'm worried about our son. I think what ever makes Lilly the way she is, could also be in Ozzie. Just in a different way – not in a way that will ever do him any favours."

Oswald's temper simmered down and that dangerous hint of rage that had briefly shimmered in his gaze was gone now.

"I'm sorry," Ed told him, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I guess it had to be said eventually," Oswald replied, and the hurt that reflected in his voice made Ed's heart ache. Then there was a knock on the door and it echoed down the hallway.

"That will be Bridget," Rose said, "I'd better go and let her in. I'm not looking forward to the fallout from this. You'd better get your son over here to speak to his girlfriend, Oswald."

Then Rose walked out of the room.

Oswald took his phone from his pocket and called his son's number. Ozzie answered right away.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Bridget is here to see you. Get off the video game and get over here!"

"I'm on my way."

There was a pause. He briefly heard laughter in the background as Eddie and Ozzie joked about beating each other's gaming score, then Ozzie spoke again.

"I'll be there in two minutes."

"You need to know she's not happy with you, son. You let her think you killed yourself. That's a lot for her to forgive and I don't think she can, nor do I expect her to! You broke her heart."

"I'll handle it, I'll talk to her."

"What ever she says, I expect you to handle this with maturity," Oswald reminded him.

"Of course I will, Dad! This is my mess, I have to take responsibility for it. I'll be calm and in control and I will handle this with maturity."

"You'd better!" Oswald warned, then he ended the call.

"I hope he does handle this the right way," Ed remarked, then Rose headed back down the hallway alone.

"Ozzie," she called out as her son hurried into the house, "Bridgit's waiting for you, she's at the front door."

"Thanks, Mom," he replied, then Rose returned to the study and closed the door. She looked to the two men in her life as worry clouded her eyes.

"Bridgit is definitely dumping him."

"I don't blame her," Oswald replied.

Then they fell silent, waiting, as Ozzie met with Bridgit, hoping that she might change her mind – a reunion with her would be exactly what Ozzie needed right now, but she had been very sure she wanted to break up with him...

* * *

Bridgit had already decided what she would say. When Ozzie joined her as she stood in the hallway by the closed front door, she felt her heart ache and she wanted to cry and hug him out of sheer relief that he was alive and well – but then she remembered what he had done, and as he started to speak, she knew she would not change her mind, not after all she had been through.

"I am so sorry!" Ozzie said, "I did some crazy stuff because I really believed my life was in danger. I thought the whole family was in danger, too! I just didn't get what was really going on. I got desperate. That's why I faked the reason for the suicide, and why I jumped. But I do love you! I just want to make everything right again. Please, Bridgit. Give me another chance."

She saw the look in his ice blue eyes, and she knew he was sorry, but he didn't understand exactly how much pain he had caused.

"I'm sure you are sorry," Bridgit replied, "But you told me you were sick, and then you let me think you'd drowned! I accepted that you'd died – you put me through all that pain! This is why I will never get back with you, Ozzie! But I am glad I met you, because you showed me that my scars don't matter. I can be happy, and I can find a relationship I deserve, too. _Just not with you._ "

Tears stung his eyes.

"Why won't you give me another chance?"

"Because you're crazy, Ozzie! What are you going to do next time you think you're in danger? Are you going to fake your death again and cause misery to everyone who loves you? I can't go through this again!"

"You don't have to, I'll change... Please don't leave me!"

Bridgit looked at him and shook her head. Even seeing tears in his eyes did nothing to change her mind. She had been through enough and wanted no more of the pain he had put her through.

"I will always care for you, but it's over," she said firmly, "I deserve _so_ much better than a childish, impulsive young man who need to mentally grow up! What you did was so selfish and thoughtless, I could never forgive you, no matter what you say or do! I mourned your death, I saw your family devastated by it... all over some stupid lies that _you_ fell for!"

Ozzie wiped his eyes and glared at her.

"You said you wanted to marry me!"

"Ozzie," Bridgit said as she stepped closer, "I want you to remember this : Sooner or later, you will hear the phrase _I've had enough of your shit_ , every time a woman walks away from you. That's because you need to grow the fuck up! Now I'm leaving. I won't be coming back."

She turned away, opened the front door and began to walk back to her car. Ozzie stood at the door as his eyes burned with tears and anger rose up inside him as his heart ached for the woman who was leaving his life because of his mistakes.

" _You'd be sorry if I really was dead!"_ Ozzie yelled, _"_ _Maybe I'll get drunk tonight and drive my car into a wall at ninety miles an hour and die a ball of flames! What would you do then, Bridgit?"_

She was just about to get into her car. She looked at him, gave a weary sigh and then shook her head.

"I'd do nothing. I've already been to your funeral. Goodbye, Ozzie!"

She got into her car and drove off.

Ozzie closed the front door and turned away from it, pausing to give another sob. Then Rose was beside him, looking at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"I thought you said you would be mature about this? Do you really want to smash your car into a wall and die in ball of flame?"

"No, I was trying to be dramatic, I thought it might make her change her mind. I love her, I want her to come back!"

Rose gave a weary sigh and hugged her son.

"Making threats won't make her come back. You have to remember, what you did caused a lot of pain and not everyone can forgive that. Now you need to move on from this and learn from it. "

"I don't know how to do that."

"You can start by behaving like an adult when you don't get your own way," Rose told him, " There's no need to yell or cry or have a tantrum! You're twenty-one years old in a few months, Ozzie. Start growing up, that's all I'm asking."

"Why is life so difficult?" he complained as they walked towards the front room.

"I don't know the answer to that question," Rose replied, "But as long as you have your family to love you, nothing is ever as bad as it seems. And we will always be here for you, Ozzie. I promise you that – we will never let you down."

* * *

And as Ed left the study, he was about to call to Rose and catch up with her, but as she walked on ahead with Ozzie, they were talking and he caught part of the conversation. Clearly, he had taken the break up with Bridgit badly. Hearing him sound so upset worried him greatly. He was starting to wonder if staying silent about Ozzie and Lilly's sordid secret was the right thing to do – his last, desperate hope had been that Bridgit would have forgiven him, but now he had lost her.

Ed was more worried for Ozzie than he dared explain. He didn't even know how to tell his own husband about the awful secret Lilly had shared with him. It felt like something that he could never voice aloud, for fear of what that shattering news might do to Oswald. He could accept Lilly was the Gotham Jigsaw, to the former king of Gotham, that was no big deal. But if he ever learned the truth about Ozzie and his half sister, he would be devastated.

But he suddenly got the feeling that soon, that terrible secret would be forced out in the open... The thought sent a chill down his spine and he didn't know why he felt it as sure as in that moment it seemed like something cold and dark had descended over the entire estate.

 _Bad times are coming, we both feel it,_ Riddler whispered inside his head.

" _Shut your mouth,"_ Ed replied in a hushed voice.

He left the house, following the path towards Ivy's place, because he needed to get away for a short while, he needed to feel less alone, and safe again. He had no clue what had just happened, it felt almost like a premonition of the cold hand of death reaching into his family. It scared him as much as hearing the voice of his split personality suddenly speak up. And it felt so very real, like something terrible really was about to happen:

S _omething cold and bleak as the grave was about to touch his family..._

He was right, too.

 _Something terrible was about to happen, but it was nothing to do with Lilly or Ozzie...It would be unexpected, and afterwards, life would never be the same again, the family would never be the same, because there was no change that sliced through life and scarred it forever, more than the permanence of death..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Rose:_

 _The morning was warm and bright. I kissed my husband and he smiled as he woke up, I brushed a lock of dark hair from his eyes and told him to stay in bed, I'd make some tea and bring it upstairs. Ed was on his side, snoring into the pillow and his hair was a mess. He looked cute. Oswald said he wanted Ed to kiss me again. Then he went into other details. Turns out, he had always wanted to watch him make love to me. That was something we would have to do, and soon... His actual words were, "I've always wanted him to fuck you in front of me."_

 _And I smiled, looking at them both, my guys._

 _I had a shower, got dressed, went downstairs and made that tea I'd promised Oswald. Gertrude was already up. She was starting breakfast. I said I'd eat later, then I took the tea upstairs, sat down at the dressing table and put on my make up. I glanced behind me and saw him watching me reflected in the glass, I smiled and Oswald smiled back at me._

" _What are you thinking?" I asked him._

" _That I'm a lucky man," he replied._

 _I brushed my hair, watched as it fell around my face and to my shoulders and then I got up, smoothed down my dress and Oswald watched as my hands slid over my curves. It was a light blue dress that wrapped about my body perfectly and by the look on his face as he watched me, he was thinking about sex again, me and Ed's horny little Penguin..._

 _I left the bedroom, checked the time, then I went downstairs and told Karina, who was by now finishing breakfast, to hurry up because Ivy was ready to take her to school. She met me at the door ten minutes later and I kissed her cheek and told her I'd see her later. She ran out to the driveway, got into the car, Ivy gave me a wave and so did Eddie, and then Karina got in and they drove away. I went back inside to grab my purse and my car keys. I was going shopping that morning. I was entitled to some relaxation after all the worry about Ozzie. This morning, he was fast asleep in his bed, sleeping in late as usual. I didn't go up and disturb him, as much as I wanted to catch sight of my son, sprawled across the bed like he'd had a fight with the covers. I didn't need the reassurance that he was really home, because I knew everything was okay now. Oswald was up by now, he walked up to me in the hallway and I looked into his eyes and told him I'd see him soon. We kissed and then I left the house._

 _It was a beautiful day. I had the window open and the radio on and I took the road that would lead to the highway, and into the heart of the city. The highway dipped as I headed in and on that bright morning, all was right with the world. Our worries were over. There's nothing like your son coming back from the dead to make you feel on top of the world. I looked to the nearing city, how the sunlight bounced off the tallest buildings. Gotham didn't look dull and grey this morning, it was bathed in light, and even the distant river looked beautiful._

 _Then I heard a strange sound that cut through the music on the radio, drowning it out. It was the skid of tires on road surface. There was a truck sliding across the traffic lanes out of control, two other cars had made sharp swerves but, it was headed straight for me. It was right on top of me, the blink of an eye and it was coming at me._

 _I thought, my kids._

 _My next thought came as one word, spoken with a breath in the second before impact, I didn't scream, I had no time. I just said the name of the man I loved, the other piece of my heart, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me._

" _Oswald..."_

* * *

It was almost mid day. A squad car turned up on the driveway. Two cops waited in the car and Jim Gordon got out. Ozzie watched from his bedroom window, eyes wide with panic.

" _Shit!"_ he said, then he dashed from his room and ran to the top of the stairs.

" _Dad!"_ he yelled in panic, _"The cops are here! I thought you said I wasn't in trouble?"_

Oswald hurried to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, as Ed quickly joined him.

"You're not in trouble! Jim's too mixed up with Lilly's business to let that happen! Get down here and stay calm, I'll handle it."

"No," Ozzie said, "I'll go...Let me try and prove I can handle trouble, okay?"

Ed and Oswald exchanged a doubtful glance.

"Don't screw this up," Ed warned him.

As Jim knocked, Ozzie hurried down the stairs, as his father and Ed stepped into the front room, leaving the door open as they listened.

"If he goes off like a loose canon, I'll handle it," Ed said in a low voice.

"I told Jim to wait, I said Ozzie wasn't ready to talk to the cops," Oswald replied, "I am _not_ happy about this!"

Ozzie opened the door and stepped out on to the porch. In that moment, Jim took in the sight of Ozzie in a dark suit, wearing sunglasses with round lenses and it instantly took him back in time to memories of Oswald, many years ago when he had worked for Fish Mooney, before he acquired his limp.

"Good morning, Jim," he said, "It's okay if you can't wait to clear up my disappearance, I'm happy to talk to you inside, _with_ my father present..."

Behind his dark glasses, he took a nervous glance towards the squad car, but the cops inside it didn't get out, or even look over. He was instantly concerned that Jim had brought back up with him...

Jim paused for a moment, then he gave his reply.

"That's fine, Ozzie – I'm not here to see you. I need to speak with your father. This is official police business."

" _My Dad?_ You're here for my father? He's done _nothing_ wrong! What's this about?"

"I can only speak to your father," Jim added. He looked to the open doorway and Ozzie darted in front of it.

" _You're not pinning anything on my Dad, he's done nothing wrong. He runs an oil business, he's not a gangster any more!"_

As Ozzie got more and more worked up, he heard his father say to Ed, _"_ _I'll handle this, it's okay,"_ then he stepped outside.

"Shut up, Ozzie. He's only doing his job," Oswald told his son, then he leaned on his cane and glared at Jim.

"I gather you're here to see me about something, Jim? As I haven't l committed a crime for many years, I hope you have a good reason for turning up at my home with back up to assist you."

"No, they're not back up," Jim replied, "But I'm just being cautious. I need to tell you something, I feel it's better coming from me. I also know that you're known to lash out at difficult times and I needed to be sure I'm covered."

Oswald stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm here on official police business," Jim replied, "We should go inside, you need to sit down."

Oswald saw a look in his eyes that instantly put him on edge. He wasn't here to arrest anyone...

"Come inside," he replied, and then he went back into the house and Jim followed. Ozzie glanced over at the cop car and then went back inside and took off his shades and followed Ed as he joined Jim and Oswald in the front room.

"What's going on?" Oswald demanded.

"You should sit down," Jim replied.

Ed looked at him in alarm.

"Jim, what's happened?"

"I have to talk to Oswald, and he needs to sit down," Jim replied.

Ed looked intently at him, feeling a jolt as he realised this was bad news. He couldn't think who, or why - but it was going to be bad...

"Sit down, sweetheart," he said, as he gently took his arm and guided him to sit, then he sat on the sofa beside him and reached for Oswald's cane and took it from his hand. _Yes, the cops were right to accompany him here, if they heard a fight, they would come in and stop Oswald killing him. This was going to be bad news. He still couldn't think who, or why..._

Oswald glanced at him looking confused.

"Ed, what's going on?"

"I don't know," he replied, and as Jim started to speak, Ed was ready for the impact, ready to reach for Oswald and hold him, because clearly, Jim expected this news to be some kind of a shock.

 _And it was_.

"Oswald, I'm sorry to inform you that your wife Rose was in a car accident this morning just after nine am. Her car was in a high speed collision with a truck, the driver of the other vehicle had suffered a heart attack at the wheel and lost control. _Rose was killed on impact._ "

Oswald looked up at him, his expression one of utter shock.

"No," he said in a hushed voice, "No, you've go this wrong, it's not her, she's not dead..."

"Oswald, I'm sorry, but she _is_ dead. It's definitely her and she was killed instantly. She didn't suffer, it was a split second and she died on impact. You can identify the body tomorrow, no one expects you to do that today... I'm so sorry for your loss."

Oswald was still staring at him. Ed had taken in a sharp breath, already accepting the news, even though it had come as a shock. But Oswald was still looking at Jim, and then suddenly as he let the words sink in, he gave a sob.

" _NO!"_ he screamed, and Ed grabbed him, embracing him tightly as he wept.

"It's okay, I've got you," he said.

Ozzie started to cry.

" _My Mom's dead? She can't be dead, I need my Mom!"_

Jim placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry you lost your mother. Remember your Dad needs you to be strong, so will the rest of the family. I think you and Ed will have to make the arrangements."

He glanced at Oswald, who was still sobbing in Ed's arms.

"Do you need me to stay? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ed shook his head.

"No," he said as his voice trembled, "Just close the door on your way out, please. I can take care of my family."

"Yes, of course. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything - anything at all," Jim added.

"Thanks, but we can cope, we will get through this together," Ed assured him.

Jim nodded, then he left the room and made his way out of the house, even as he closed the front door he could still hear Oswald sobbing.

As Gertrude hurried into the front room, she gave a gasp.

"What is wrong with my son?" she demanded as she joined them.

Ozzie gave a sob.

" _My Mom's dead!"_

"What? How can this be? She went shopping..."

"Car accident," Ed said quietly. Oswald was clinging to him tightly, weeping against his jacket.

Gertrude sat down next to her son.

"Oswald," she said softly, "Mother is here, my precious boy...Come here, let me hold you, it will all be okay..."

Oswald let go of Ed and turned to his mother and crumbled in her arms. As he clung to her sobbing hard, she pulled him closer, rocking him in her arms as she patted his back. He was weeping in her arms like a child. Then Ozzie gave another sob. He had never seen his Dad like this, his father was strong - up until the moment Jim had told him, he had never seen him so broken.

Ed got up from the sofa and held his arms out to Ozzie.

"Come here, son, it's okay to cry," he said, and Ozzie hugged him tightly and wept.

* * *

The days passed. The shock of Rose's death had settled into a silent acceptance. On the day of the accident, Ivy had met Karina from school, took her home to her family and then Ed had broken the news to her. By now Ozzie was strong enough to support his little sister even though he was still tearful. When Lilly and Ivan learned the news, Ivan had been visibly upset, but Lilly, after the shock had registered, had blinked away tears, and had only one question: _Where is my dad?_

Ed had explained that her father had taken the news very badly and gone to his room to rest as his mother sat next to his bed. Oswald was heavily dosed on a tranquillizing agent Ivy had provided. He was on it the next day too when he and Ed went to identify her body. They only saw one side of her face – the side that had not been crushed on impact. Oswald had never been so grateful for Ed's support.

Flowers and messages of sympathy came in from the underworld and the legitimate business world too. It meant little to Oswald, who only saw a strangely silent world where there was a constant void, he felt as if she was missing, and would walk in the door at any moment. When she didn't walk in, it just felt oddly unreal. Then he would get moments where it hit him that she was never coming home again. Ed was always there for him in those moments. Gertrude was constantly with her son, reminding him that he had the children to think about, and he still had his Edward at his side. She reminded him of all the reasons why he needed to carry on.

Ed felt alone with the crazy idea that his premonition had come true. Maybe it was a coincidence, perhaps not. He knew Riddler was the split side of his personality, his dark half that had to be controlled, and he was controlling it well. But in quiet moments when he thought too deeply, he wondered if he had sensed the coming future, or perhaps – the craziest thought of all - that Riddler knew the future. _Riddler agreed with him._ That was when he upped his meds, and the voice in his head fell silent again, just in time for Rose's funeral...

* * *

Rose's coffin was deep blue with a metallic sheen, its interior was padded white silk. The upper half of the lid was open, and she was laid out in a purple dress in a shade of velvet, it was one she had owned for many years and had often worn at the club back in the days when Oswald had run the Lounge. The funeral was not until the afternoon. Ed and Oswald had arrived early, because Oswald wanted to sit in the chapel and take a last look at his wife. He was just sitting there, in the front row, the place was empty, just him and his dead wife... Ed felt awkward.

"Are we really going to sit here for four hours, Oswald? The chapel won't be open for others to pay their last respects until noon, the funeral is at one thirty... you don't have to torture yourself like this, she's gone!"

Oswald just sat there, his eyes red from weeping, as he looked to the coffin and its open lid and his dead wife's face. The light fell on her long red hair and her lip gloss had a sheen to it that made him think she would take a breath at any moment.

"Did you hear me?" Ed asked.

Oswald kept his gaze on Rose.

"Remember the days when the dead didn't stay dead in this city? Why couldn't she have been revived..."

Ed gave a heavy sigh.

"Because half of her was crushed on impact with the other vehicle. Because she was beyond saving and Strange doesn't do that kind of stuff any more, Oswald! Besides, it's too late. I'm not going into detail about exactly how she died or what is done to a body post mortem, you don't need to hear that right now. But she's gone."

Oswald looked at him sharply.

"She still looks like Rose, she looks alive!"

He leaned on his cane and got up and went over to the coffin, as he stood there looking at her, Ed got up too and reluctantly joined him. He had seen enough bodies in his time in forensics to be used to the sight – but seeing Rose like this was different, it was painful.

Oswald had placed a hand on the side of the open casket, he was leaning right up against it and looking down at her like he never wanted that lid to be closed.

"She's still beautiful... I remember everything," he said, looking at her face as Ed looked on, realising he was talking to the corpse, "The day I first met you in the Iceberg Lounge, our first kiss, our wedding, our children... everything..."

Oswald let go of the edge of the coffin and reached down into it, running his fingertips over her hair, "You don't look dead to me, Rose..." then he touched her face and drew his hand away.

"She feels so cold... her face, it doesn't feel like Rose... how can that be?"

"That's because they had to rebuild one side of her face so she looked presentable. They've done a good job – with her kind of injuries I didn't expect her to have an open casket."

Oswald looked at him and Ed saw disappointment in his eyes.

"I was hoping you would say something else."

"Like what?"

" _Like, maybe it's not really her..."_

He gave a sob and Ed put an arm around him, closing his hand about his shoulder as he gave him a hug.

"I will miss her too. But when today is over, we have to move on from this. If we don't, I'm scared you might never get over it."

"I keep thinking about the last time I saw her. If I'd held her for a moment longer, she wouldn't have been in that crash."

"That's ridiculous!" Ed replied, "It happened, it was an accident, we're all upset. But we can't change it."

Oswald wiped his eyes and looked intently at his dead wife.

"I love you, Rose," he said softly, "And I know you're with our first child, and you're waiting for me. I will see you again, I will see you in the next life."

Then the chapel door opened and Lilly walked in with Ivan.

"Dad, we thought we'd keep you company. You got here very early."

As she said that, Lilly walked towards the coffin, she was leaning on her parasol as she joined them, her long skirt was slit up one side, and edged with black lace. She looked like she always did, just today black was the only colour she wore and sadness shaded her gaze.

"I loved my Auntie Rose very much," she said as she looked at the coffin, then she turned to her father.

"It's going to be okay, Dad. We will get through this together. That's why I decided to turn up early, to give you support."

"Thank you Lilly," Oswald replied.

Ivan added his own words of sympathy.

" _She's with god now."_

Lilly looked at him in disgust.

" _God?_ You really think there's any kind of powerful presence in this universe directing our lives? If there was a god, Ivan, there wouldn't be a deadly disease in my families genes going back generations, my Dad wouldn't have suffered, I wouldn't have suffered, Uncle Ed wouldn't have accidentally killed your Mom years ago, do I need to go on? There's no great power controlling our lives. Life is for the strong, it is harsh and unfair and I do not believe in fairy tales about a great being making everything okay. I saw my father suffer when I was almost four years old! I saw his pain. Then he was cured, and it was _nothing_ to do with god! My _Mom_ found that cure! _Spare me the religious crap. My aunt is dead and it's not fair on anyone - simply because life sucks_."

Ivan looked at Ed, who glanced at Lilly and then back to him and shook his head. Now was not the time to start a quarrel, in the chapel, right next to the coffin of Oswald's dead wife...

Oswald had heard the conversation, but it had gone past him as he stood there, his hand on that open coffin, looking down at Rose. Ed had stepped back, and as he turned to Ivan, he spoke quietly.

"Please don't mention the fact that I killed your mother, Ivan. Not today, it's _not_ a good time for me to think about why I lost Kristen."

"How can a funeral be a good day for anything?" Lilly said, then she glanced at Rose again.

"I don't think life is entirely as bleak as you think Lilly," Ed replied, "Yes, it is harsh and unfair but sometimes we get lucky and we get what we wish for – and we call it a miracle. My miracle is Oswald. I'll always be thankful he's here with me."

Oswald turned from the coffin and stood closer to Ed as their hands linked.

"Shall we sit down now?" Ed asked, and Oswald nodded.

As Ed and Oswald sat down, Ivan and Lilly followed them, but remained standing.

"When are the rest of the family turning up?"Ed asked Ivan.

"Later, just before the funeral," he replied, "Karina, Eddie and Ozzie are arriving with Grandma and Ivy."

"That's a good idea," Ed replied, "The kids need their support. But Oswald's just fine, he's got me."

Oswald said nothing in reply as he sat there, once again looking towards the coffin. Ed was still holding his hand and he gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm going to get you through this."

Oswald slowly turned his head. The look in his eyes was one of deepest sorrow.

" _Some day, I'll lose you too. I'll have to go through all this pain again."_

"Maybe not," Ed replied, "I might not go first. But we don't have to worry about that for many years."

"I can't face any more pain."

"Don't talk like that."

Oswald fell silent again.

Lilly took a seat next to him, and then she grasped his other hand.

"We'll face this together, Dad," she assured him.

* * *

Later at the funeral, they stood around the graveside with the other mourners as Rose was laid to rest. Ed kept his arm around Oswald as he wept. Gertrude stood holding Karina's hand. Eddie was next to Ivy, and Lilly and Ivan were side by side until Ozzie started sobbing, and then Lilly stepped closer to him and their hands linked. Ozzie rested his head on her shoulder and carried on crying. Jim Gordon was standing further back, mixed in with a sea of faces that were a curious combination of the business world and the underworld. He had noticed how Lilly had so kindly offered her brother support, and it touched his heart. It was strange to think someone who enjoyed killing as much Lilly did could have so much tenderness in her, but it seemed even monsters had hearts...

He had not noticed what Ed had just noticed. He was standing at the front, and Lilly was on the other side of the grave. He saw her squeeze Ozzie's hand, then stroke the back of it with her thumb. She put her arm around him, it was a hug, then a squeeze of her hand. _It wasn't a sisterly touch. It was a lover's touch as she tried to comfort him..._

He stared at them, but Lilly was too concerned with her distraught brother to realise he had seen something no one else would have looked for. Oswald was weeping as he looked to the graveside, and wouldn't have noticed even if Lilly and Ozzie had full on kissed because he was lost in his sadness. _But I saw it,_ Ed thought as he glared at Lilly and Ozzie. He had hoped their disgusting attraction for each other had ended. Clearly, he had been wrong with that assumption...

After the funeral ended, the mourners lingered behind, talking to the family. Ed had lost count of the times he had said, there would be no wake because Oswald couldn't face a social occasion right now. Just as he repeated that to another mourner, Oswald touched his arm. Ed turned around.

"I'm leaving now, I'm going home," he said, "You stay and talk... I need to get out of here."

"I'll come with you."

"No, please, stay with the rest of the family – so many people are here, none of them want to leave without saying words of sympathy. I can't take any more of it. I should be with Rose. She's with the baby. It's not right that she's gone."

Ed gave him a hug.

"I know you wish she was still here but it will get easier."

"I doubt that," Oswald replied, then he walked away, and got into one of a fleet of waiting limousines.

Someone tapped Ed on the shoulder, and he turned back and started to speak to a woman who remembered Rose from years back, before she had known Oswald. Everyone who had laid flowers and paid their respects had been in shock. She was too young to die and the accident had been so sudden.

But Ed wasn't listening to her. Something was kicking in, some kind of warning in his mind and it was not words spoken by Riddler or any kind of imagined fear...

Then the penny dropped:

 _Oswald had said, I should be with Rose, she's with the baby..._

" _No!"_ he gasped, and then he turned back and pushed his way through the mourners as the rest of the family looked on, once free from the crowd he ran to the parking area and jumped into his car and started the engine. As he drove away at speed from the cemetery, he was thinking about what Oswald had said in the chapel. He couldn't take any more loss. He couldn't face any more loss...

" _Don't you do this to me, don't you leave me!"_ he said in breathless panic as he sped down the highway, hoping he would reach home before it was too late.

* * *

" _Oswald!"_

As Ed entered the house, he called his name again, and his voice echoed about the vast entrance hall. He got no reply. He looked up the stairs, then cast his worried gaze down the hallway. The door to the study was open. Ed ran down the hallway feeling dizzy with panic.

" _Oswald, don't do it!"_ he said as he dashed in through the open doorway.

But Oswald was sitting at his desk. There was an open bottle in front of him and as he set his glass down, he was about to pour another but stopped, staring at Ed.

"You shouldn't be back yet..."

"Tell me what's going through your mind!" Ed demanded as he leaned on the desk and looked at him intently.

Oswald poured another drink and raised the glass and sipped it, then he set it down again.

" My first thought was, that I should take the shotgun, load it and lock myself in this room and put the gun in my mouth. It's an easy way to avoid more pain -"

" _I won't let you do that!"_

Ed grabbed his wrists with such force that the drink spilled and the glass shattered. Oswald glared at him.

" _Let go of me!"_

"No! I won't let you kill yourself! I love you, and you have the kids to think of, and … _And someone needs to keep Lilly and Ozzie off each other and I can't handle this shit any more!_ "

Oswald had been ready to struggle free from his grip, but now he just stared at him.

"Ed, have you lost your mind? I said, my _first_ thought was to blow my brains out, you didn't let me finish! I would _never_ do such a thing, I have my family to think of, I have you - do you really think I'd be that selfish? And what the hell do you mean about Lilly and Ozzie?"

Ed let go of him. Oswald looked to the shattered glass, then grabbed the bottle and swigged from it before setting it down hard.

"My wife was buried today. I need a drink. Now what's the problem with Ozzie and Lilly, what do you mean, keep them off each other? Why would they be fighting, they never fight!"

Ed stood there looking at him. He was lost for words as he realised his misunderstanding had led to him saying far, far too much...

"Ed?" Oswald got up, all thoughts of drinking far from his mind now, as he caught the worried look in his eyes. He leaned on his cane, walked around the desk and stood face to face with Ed, meeting his gaze with a glare that demanded the truth.

"What is it you're not telling me? You've never looked at me like that before, what the hell is going on?"

Ed drew in a short breath as he fought off a wave of panic. _Stupid,_ Riddler said in his mind, _You've fucked up, Edward!_

"No I haven't!" he said aloud, glancing sideways in the direction of the voice, "He needs to know the truth!"

Oswald's eyes went wide.

"Riddler is _not_ a part of this conversation. Talk to me, Ed!"

" _Lilly and Ozzie are... inappropriately involved... it's sexual."_

Oswald looked as shocked as he felt, then anger rose inside him as he glared at his husband.

" _Have you gone completely fucking insane, Edward? My son and his half sister?"_

"It's true!"

Oswald grabbed his collar and dragged him closer as rage burned in his eyes.

" _How dare you say such a thing about my kids!"_

"It's true! Lilly told me after Ozzie went missing. She said she kissed him on his eighteenth birthday..."

Confusion came to his eyes, and then Oswald let go of him.

"They were drunk?"

"No, they were both sober. And as far as I know, nothing else happened... until recently. When she helped him clean up after killing the kidnappers, they waited two hours before they let that house. I demanded to know what happened. It was as bad I feared. They slept together."

" _Are you sure?"_

"She doesn't see him like a brother, she sees him like the boy next door, and he sees her as the girl in the neighbouring house... they didn't grow up under the same roof. You know what Lilly's like – she gets everything she wants. I guess she wanted Ozzie. He's behaving like they are this tragic love story out of some crappy poem. I have told them both it was wrong and it had to stop. I wanted to tell you - but I thought I'd put a stop to it! Then Rose died and I couldn't give you any more bad news. Please forgive me, I did my best – I did what I thought was best at the time!"

Oswald's jaw dropped as he stood there staring at Ed.

"I'm sorry," Ed said again, "I thought I handled it the best way. I admit I was wrong. When Ozzie was weeping today, Lilly didn't comfort him like a sister. I saw the signs, little things... I'm not wrong, they're still seeing each other."

Oswald felt numb for a moment, then he drank straight from the bottle again and set it down and turned back to Ed.

"Lilly and Ozzie?" he said as anger flashed dark in his eyes.

"Yes," Ed confirmed quietly.

Then they heard voices echoing from the entrance hall, the rest of the family had arrived home.

Oswald's grief had been pushed aside by this revelation. His only thought now was to keep his family together and try and minimise the damage done. He took a slow breath, remembered the other kids and his mother and Ivy did _not_ need to hear a word of this. He would put a stop to it, right now...

"Ed, I want you to send Ozzie and Lilly to see me, immediately."

"Are you sure? I mean, you can't let this get out, your mother would be so shocked..."

" _I'm so shocked!"_ Oswald said angrily, _"Fetch them, Ed!"_

* * *

Moments later, Lilly and Ozzie were in their father's study. Ed followed them in, closed the door and locked it. Oswald was standing looking into the darkened fireplace, with his back turned.

"Dad?" Lilly said, "What's this about?"

He turned around and glared at the pair of them.  
 _"I know!"_

Lilly's eyes widened in alarm.

"She was the cause of everything Ozzie went through, she made him so scared he faked his own death! Melanie has to pay, I don't care if she's a Valeska, she's only breathing now because Auntie Rose died and I put off killing her because I was upset!"

Oswald stared at her.

"You think this is about Melanie Valeska?" he stepped closer to her, "On the subject of her, leave her alone! If a Cobblepot kills a Valeska, there will be a war! And that's not why I wanted to talk to you – what _else_ do you think it could be, Lilly?"

She turned her head and so did Ozzie.

"I told him," Ed stated.

" _Oh shit..."_ Ozzie whispered as a look of panic came to his face.

Lilly looked scared for once in her life, as she looked at her father, she felt terrified – she feared he would hate her...

" _Please don't hate me, Dad!"_

Oswald looked angrily at his son and then his daughter.

" _You disgust me!"_ he exclaimed, _"What persuaded either of you to create such a vile union? I know you didn't grow up under the same roof, but you have the same father! This is wrong! It's wrong, and it stops now!"_

Ozzie looked to Lilly hoping she would say something clever to save them. But to his dismay, she bowed her head and started to cry.

"Dad," Ozzie said, "we didn't mean for this to happen, it just did and it doesn't feel wrong -"

His words were cut off by a stinging blow from the back of Oswald's hand. Ozzie staggered back as blood ran from his nose.

" _You hit me!"_

" _I'll hit you again if you make another excuse!"_ he said darkly, _"She's your fucking sister, Ozzie!"_

As he wiped his nose and saw more blood, Ozzie became tearful.

"You're blaming me? _She_ started it!"

Oswald glared at Lilly. She blinked and a tear streaked her face.

"He's telling the truth, Dad. I love Ivan with all my heart - but I also love Ozzie."

As Oswald raised his hand she flinched, expecting him to hit her next, and that shocked him. He had never laid a hand on any of his kids until this day. As he brushed a tear from her cheek, his tone softened. His son was still crying as he spoke again.

"What you have both done is wrong! You know it as well as I do! And it can't happen again. It _won't_ happen again, have I made myself clear?"

Ozzie nodded.

"I'm sorry, Dad... we love each other and that's not an excuse!"

"And she's with Ivan. Do you love Ivan, Lilly?"

She nodded.

"But it doesn't stop me loving Ozzie."

"And he is your half brother and this will _never_ happen again! If it does, I will make sure the rest of the family finds out - _and_ your beloved Ivan. This isn't a threat, it's a promise. You're both young and Lilly, your path in life is somewhat unusual, you have become the Gotham Jigsaw at a very young age and I don't doubt the pressure that goes with the role you play in destroying our enemies and the cops enemies takes its toll on you. Ozzie, I realise you're not too smart and you're not exactly stable. If this was back in the old days, one way or another, you both would have ended up locked away in Arkham. I admit it, I have two crazy insane kids! But this unholy, _disgusting_ alliance ends today. Or I shall end it for you and _everyone_ will know your secret!"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Lilly said tearfully.

Oswald gave a her a brief hug , then he looked at his son and saw fear in his eyes and despite his anger, it hurt him to know Ozzie was scared he might hit him again.

"Don't disappoint me again, Ozzie," he said, and as he hugged him Ozzie started to cry again, but Oswald let go and stepped back.

"Ozzie, go to your room and get cleaned up. Lilly, go home, remember what I said and make sure you control your urges from now on."

"Yes, Dad, I won't upset you again, I promise."

"Just go, please," he said, as Ed, unlocked the door, "It's been a terrible day, now I just want to get drunk!"

Lilly and Ozzie left the room, then Ed closed the door again and went up to Oswald and hugged him tightly.

"You were amazing. I didn't know how to handle that situation. But you just dealt with it."

As he drew back and looked into his eyes, Oswald seemed stronger despite the ordeal of burying his wife and learning the truth about Ozzie and Lilly.

"I'm handling this by what she said to us," he replied, "Rose said, we should love the kids no matter what they do and we don't have to approve or agree with it, but we should always love our children. I'm going to live by her words, even in this situation, I will hold on to those words she spoke the day before she died. I will live by her words for the rest of my days."

 _And we have to hope that will be enough,_ Ed thought silently as he hugged him again. It seemed he had handled the problem, but Ed doubted it was over – they couldn't watch over Lilly or Ozzie twenty four hours a day. Those two were dangerous together, and not just because of their forbidden attraction – it seemed Lilly was intent on killing a Valeska, the seriousness of her intent had been lost on Oswald as he focussed on putting a stop to her attraction to Ozzie, but now was not the time to mention that. Oswald had been through enough for one day.

Ed carried on hugging him, keeping him in a tight and loving embrace as the two men stood together, holding on as they shared a moment of much needed comfort after what had been the very worst of days...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _It had been a month since the funeral._

To Oswald, the house was still strangely silent. He felt sure it always would be, after two decades waking beside his two spouses, now he woke in Ed's arms and they both felt the void of emptiness, the space in the bed, and the silence where her voice had once filled the room. Ed had shed his tears for Rose, but he had loved her as a friend. Oswald had lost a piece of his heart.

Ed felt sure that soon he would have to point out that there was someone else whose heart was broken, perhaps it always had been – Ivy had loved Oswald for more than twenty years, and there she was, over at the back of the estate, getting drunk every night alone. Eddie had told his father that his mother drank more than she used to. She missed Oswald, but Rose was dead and it just didn't seem right to pick up where they had left off. Ed wanted to tell him, Rose had never objected to her role in their shared relationship, but maybe he wasn't ready to hear that. Oswald certainly wasn't ready to consider any kind of closeness. All he wanted was to be held, and to sleep in Ed's arms.

Gertrude did all she could to keep the family together and maintain the usual routine of meals together, but that empty space at the table affected them all.

Lilly had spent most of her time at home with Ivan. Ozzie had stayed at the house, making sure his father knew he was staying in - and making no attempt to see Lilly. When he did go out, he would drive off in the evening and come back screeching the car to a halt in the driveway, after swerving to a drunken stop. Whatever he felt for Lilly, he was trying to kill it in the worst possible way. Oswald said nothing to him about it, except that he had already lost one family member due to a crash and he wouldn't forgive him if his son was next. _Stop the fucking drinking and driving_ , he had added.

Lilly had started to make plans to pick up business with Jim. But first, there was the matter of Melanie Velaska. She had considered her father's warning, and then decided there was only one way to be sure she would avoid a war if a Cobblepot killed a Valeska... she was going to call someone and arrange a meeting to ask his opinion on the matter: _She was going to contact Jeremiah Valeska and tell him the Gotham Jigsaw needed to speak with him..._

* * *

Oswald had gone back to work three days a week at the oil company. He was sure that was what Rose would have wanted. When he wasn't working, he would sit at his desk and look out at the view of the city and wonder how a man could have everything yet lose so much. Rose was gone, he had his son and Lilly to worry about – they had stayed apart, but the more he thought about it, the more he guessed they would only keep their promise if it had been a physical thing. Love was so much more complicated - and if those two really were in love, it would be terrible fall out for everyone if he was forced to bring their secret out into the open to end it. He didn't even care if it got out and became a slur on the family name. He just wanted to stop them no matter what the cost. But maybe he couldn't stop it. Rose wasn't here, she couldn't advise him. But he was sure her words about loving the children no matter what would always stand firm. This situation was certainly a test of that...

Then his cell phone rang and he answered it without checking the number.

"How are you, Oswald?"

 _It was Fish._ She sounded seductive and once that tone would have made him instantly hard, but not now. It felt like nothing would ever excite him again. He couldn't even make love with Ed since the funeral. There was no space in his mind and no fire in his body to think about arousal while the loss of his wife still cut so deeply.

"My wife is dead, Fish. How do you _think_ I feel?"

She paused.

"I did attend the funeral."

"I left early. I must have missed you."

"Would you like to come over, just to talk?" she offered.

"No, thank you. And please don't call me again. Rose was very upset when she found out about us. Out of respect to her, I must turn down your offer."

"What about _your_ needs?" she asked.

"I need a lot of things," Oswald replied, then he turned in his chair away from the desk and once more looked out over the city far below, "I'd like harmony in my family, I'd like all the problems and the pain to go away. I'd like my wife to be alive! You can't help me with any of that."

"I'll call you again, at a better time," she replied, "I'm thinking of you, Oswald."

The call ended.

"I'm _not_ thinking about you!" he said aloud as grief reflected in his eyes. Then he turned back to his desk, called his secretary to bring him some more tea, and got on with the work that would keep his mind off his troubles until the end of the day.

* * *

Unfortunately, those troubles that lingered at the back of his mind didn't stay absent for long. As Oswald left the company building and went out the back where his car was parked, someone called him.

" _Dad!"_

He unlocked the car and looked around to see Ozzie hurrying over.

"Is something wrong?"

That was his first thought as he nervously looked to his son, still feeling the shock of his wife's death. It felt as if anything could go wrong at any moment, with no warning... Life had once seemed so safe, perhaps it would never feel safe again.

"No, Dad. I just wanted to talk to you away from the house..."

Oswald's expression hardened.

"If this is about Lilly -"

"No, it's _not_ about Lilly. It's about me," Ozzie took off his shades and glanced to the car.

"Can we sit in the car and talk?"

"Are you in trouble?" Oswald asked.

"No," he replied.

Oswald unlocked the car.

"That is a refreshing change!" he exclaimed, then he got into the car and his son got in the passenger seat and closed the door.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Oswald turned to his son and wondered why Ozzie was so quiet. He was just sitting there, gathering his thoughts.

"What's on your mind?"

"There's something you don't know," Ozzie said quietly, and as he turned his head and saw anger sparking in his father's eyes, he quickly explained, "It's _not_ about Lilly! _This is about me_."

Oswald took a slow breath as he contained the anger that threatened to erupt at any moment as he wondered what his son had managed to get up to this time.

"What have you done?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Ozzie replied, "It's just that I should have told you something when I came back home, but it was such an emotional time, then Mom died and I kept putting it off."

Oswald looked at him intently, feeling his anger drain away. He was seeing honesty in his son's gaze. This wasn't about trouble, he had done nothing wrong this time...

"What haven't you told me?"

Ozzie was ready to explain, and he did, with no hesitation.

"When I came back home, I had to go to the hospital to get my blood checked and we knew I'd be fine. And I was – except they told me something about my results that I wasn't expecting. Yes, I am clear of any trace of inherited illness – but I still have the Cobblepot curse. I'm a carrier, it's in my genes. I would pass it on to my children. So I'm not going to have any kids. I'm going to have a vasectomy, so I'm sure the family curse one day dies with me. I hope I haven't let you down by making that decision – I'm your only son, you probably wanted me to have a family one day. I know how much I've let you down. I just hope by doing this I haven't made it worse."

As he looked at his son, love reflected in his eyes.

"You're doing the right thing and you made a difficult decision. I'm proud of you. I'm also aware you wouldn't have the gene if I'd waited until I was cured before I conceived you."

"Don't blame yourself, I'm glad to be here," Ozzie replied, and then he laughed, "I don't want kids anyway – look how I turned out, what a disappointment I am to you."

"You're not," Oswald promised him, "And soon we should think about bringing you into the oil business. I'd be very glad to have you on board."

Ozzie's face lit up with a bright smile.

"I'm looking forward to it, Dad!"

Finally, it seemed like life was getting better. Ozzie's revelation had come as a shock, but his son had made a choice that he approved of – he didn't want him running the risk of having children born to suffer as other generations had before him. This was quite possibly the first mature decision Ozzie had ever made. It gave him hope for the future. Perhaps his son's life would now stop turning out like a train wreck and turn around for the better...

* * *

Lilly had gone into her father's study while he was at work and opened up the black book he kept in the desk. It contained all his underworld contacts, and Velaska's number was easy to find. Then she put the number in her phone, and left the house and took a walk along the path that led to home at the back of the estate. Now she was alone, she withheld her own number and made the call.

It rang for a short time, then it was answered.

"Hello unknown number. This should be interesting... who would call my private line and hide their identity?" said Jeremiah, and his voice sounded like silk as he spoke in a bemused tone.

"I'm calling about Melanie Velaska," Lilly said, "She's caused a lot of pain and misery."

"Tell me something I don't know, young lady. She's been a thorn in my side for far too many years - and she's _not_ a Velaska."

"This is why I need to speak with you about her. I need to meet with you, Mr Velaska. I have no intention of causing ill feeling between yourself and others, but her actions have come to the attention of one who desires to make her pay for her wrongs."

"I'm sure a lot of people dislike her. But your petty squabble with Melanie is no concern of mine. Let me guess, did she steal your boyfriend? Did she throw a drink over you in a club and call you names? I have no time for such minor trifles. Take your complaints elsewhere."

" _I'm calling on behalf of the Gotham Jigsaw."_

He paused, and then as he replied, his tone had changed.

"The Jigsaw? That is a surprise. Well, I would hate to make a man like Jigsaw wait for an answer. Tell him I'm willing to meet with him. I've heard so much about him, I'm keen to make his acquaintance."

"Meet him tomorrow by the river, on the south side by the bridge," she said, "Nine am. Don't be late. Jigsaw won't wait around too long."

Then she hung up and a smile crept to her face. This guy the city called Joker didn't sound too scary at all – she was sure she could handle him...

* * *

When Lilly arrived back home, her mother was in the greenhouse. As she walked past she glanced in through the glass and saw a bottle on the table, but thankfully, it was unopened. She knew her Mom was missing her Dad. He hadn't been over to call since Rose had died, and the lack of his presence in her life was cutting her in half with heartache. But at least she wasn't drinking today. Lilly reached the front of the house, opened the door and went inside and as she stood in the hallway, she was still smiling as she thought about her plans for the next morning.

"What are you so happy about?"

She turned her head and saw her brother Eddie standing there. The older he got, the more he looked like her Uncle Ed.

"I'm just having a good day. How are your studies going?"

"Fine," he replied, then he frowned, "Ozzie hasn't been over here for weeks. Is he alright? I know losing his Mom hit him hard. I've called him a few times, but he's always busy."

"I'm sure he's okay," Lilly said quickly, "Have you seen Ivan?"

"He went out about an hour ago. He said something about needing to find a venue for something... is there going to be a party? I mean, if there is, maybe you should talk to your Dad first... it might not be appropriate so soon after Aunt Rose died."

Oh yes, she understood now – Ivan knew she had promised to catch up on that death list Jim was holding for her. A party? It would certainly be a bloody mess and a lot of fun, but it wouldn't be the kind of party her little brother was imagining...

"It's for a friend," she replied, "And it was thoughtful of him to do that. I'll catch up with you later."

Then she took to the stairs, leaning on her cane as she went up. Her mind was still filled with thoughts of how surprised Valeska would be when he realised the identity of the Gotham Jigsaw – she had nothing to lose by telling him, it was clear he had respect for the person who carried out the killings. He was probably eager to employ 'him'. If she had time, she would do him a few favours. It would mean extra killings, maybe she could devise some deadly games with multiple players... it certainly would be fun, and ensure Velaska never got hostile with the Cobblepot family...

She opened the door to her room, went inside and closed it. As she turned around, she gave a gasp.

" _Hello Lilly, I couldn't stay away. My heart was aching!"_

She stared at the sight of Ozzie, he was sitting on the end of her bed.

"How did you get in?" she demanded.

"You left your window open. I decided you were worth the risk, so I climbed up the trellis. I don't think I damaged Ivy's rambling plant life... don't tell her I picked this for you."

He held out a red rose.

Lilly locked the door and walked over to him and took the rose and smiled.

"You know how my Mom feels about cutting living flowers. I'll have to hide it."

Sadness reflected in his gaze.

"I guess we will always have to hide our feelings. How can something so beautiful and precious be wrong? Life is so unfair!"

Lilly dropped the rose on to the bed and stepped closer as he looked up at her, then she looked down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

"You could have fallen and broken your neck climbing up to my window! And what if someone saw you?"

"We're at the back of the house. I parked my car out of sight. I met up with Dad this afternoon, I told him about me carrying the gene. He's glad I'm having a vasectomy. I'm the only one who carries the curse now. I can't pass it on to another generation."

Lilly's eyes shone with love as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"You want to hurry up and get that done. Then we can be together and be sure there's no risk. I mean, we took a hell of a chance making love after we killed your kidnappers. That was crazy – unprotected sex, and you carrying the gene, and us being half siblings... fuck, I can't bear to think what would have happened if I'd got pregnant! That poor child..."

"I thought you had no maternal instinct?"

"I don't have any!" she insisted, "And I'm glad you're making sure you don't pass on the gene. Some day you'll meet someone and settle down... I hope you don't ever regret this decision."

"I won't," he stated as he looked up at her, gazing into her eyes.

"You might regret it a few years down the line... but it is for the best -"

"No Lilly, I mean, I won't be settled down with anyone. I loved Bridgit. I always will. But I wrecked it and I lost her. And when I look at other women, I don't want to date them. I never used to feel that way. But now, all I see is you."

She cupped his face in her hands and leaned closer as their eyes locked.

"We promised Dad we would end it!"

"Is that what you want?"

Lilly's ice blue eyes flickered with emotion as she fought back tears.

"No, but we have no choice! And I love Ivan..."

"I know you do. But you also love me."

"I can't change that. If I could, I would wipe out all memory of us and destroy all the feelings I have for you – but it's not so easy."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Ozzie, this is so painful... I don't want to let you go."

As she pulled back, he smiled.

"We haven't done anything wrong, I'm just holding you. Kiss me, just once?"

Lilly gave a heavy sigh. Fighting this was like trying to swim against a raging tide. She leaned closer and their lips touched.

"I love you," Ozzie said softly, "I know it's wrong but my heart says it's not. I can't help how I feel."

"I love you too, she whispered, "And you should go now."

"I'll leave the way I came in," he told her, then she laughed as he climbed out of the window.

"You're crazy!"

"I'm crazy for you!" Ozzie said, then he was gone, and she looked out of the window and watched in amusement as he climbed, slipped, then climbed down further, before jumping a short distance to the ground. He blew her a kiss and then hurried off towards the shaded area near the back gate, where his car was parked out of sight. Then Lilly turned away from the window as worry shaded her gaze. Yes, it was wrong, but she loved him. She wished she didn't, she was sure he wished he didn't feel this way too – but they couldn't kill their feelings as easily as they wanted to, it just refused to die, and Lilly was sure it was something she would never understand – it made no sense, but it still remained there in her heart, refusing to go away...

* * *

On returning home from work, Oswald had gone upstairs and straight into the bedroom, where he had looked at the dressing table where Rose's perfume and her hairbrush and her favourite lipstick were left just, as she had left them. Her clothes were still hanging in closets, her night gown was still under her pillow. His mother had insisted on changing the sheets, but the scent of her had faded away after the first two weeks. Everything was still here, but Rose was gone...

He sat down on the bed, took her night gown from beneath the pillow and buried his face in it, inhaling the scent of her fading perfume on lace and silk.

"Oswald?"

As Ed walked into the room, he put the night gown back under the pillow and looked at Ed with tearful eyes.

"I will never stop missing her."

Ed sat beside him and met his gaze. He had to say it now, because if he waited, the man he loved would lose himself in grief forever more.

"And you had all those years with her. I know it's not enough and it's not fair, but the three of us had a wonderful life together, despite the heartaches and the problems, we got through it all together. Now she's gone and we can't bring her back. And Ivy is breaking her heart every single night because she misses you. She's my dearest friend and she's cried in my arms because she aches for you. Oswald, I think you should bring her closer now. She's waited twenty years."

He blinked, then stared at Ed, unsure how to take what had just been said to him.

"I don't mean replace Rose," Ed added quickly, "I mean, Rose never objected to you and Ivy. _And Ivy is suffering._ "

That remark came as a surprise. All the time he had been wrapped up in his grief, he had not thought once about Ivy...

"I didn't realise."

"She loves you as much as I do!" Ed reminded him, "The only reason she didn't want to become your third spouse was because she wanted a monogamous relationship... maybe, in time, if it meant she was the only wife in the relationship -"

" _I will never marry another woman! I could not replace her!"_ Oswald said tearfully.

"Rose wouldn't have seen it that way!"

"But I do! It can't happen, Ed."

"I don't mean, right now," Ed replied, "I mean later, one day when the worst of the grief fades away – and it will, if you let that happen! We were so happy together. I know it's hard, but we have to carry on with life, she would want us to do that!"

Oswald paused for thought. He knew Ed was right – Rose would not have objected.

"But Ivy said she couldn't get into a three way relationship."

"She said she didn't want to sleep with two other people, that's different. I'm her best friend. She could have her own room, move in here and -"

"No. Please stop this. I can't consider it."

"It's too soon," Ed replied,"I understand. But in time, you might change your mind. Rose would have wanted us to be happy and stay strong. Would you at least consider going over to the house and seeing Ivy? You're shutting her out. That's not fair, she's the mother of one of your children."

"Lilly," Oswald said as he shook his head, "We certainly broke the mold when we conceived her."

"And her and Ozzie, it was a terrible thing to happen, but we can't control their lives when they grow up. We can only hope we can help them to make the right choices. It's no one's fault, Oswald... It's just one of those terrible things, it's happened and we need to draw a line under it and move on from it."

Oswald looked into his eyes and felt a rush of love and gratitude for this man who had stayed by his side no matter what had happened in life.

"I'll talk to Ivy," he said, then he leaned closer and Ed reached for him, kissing him deeply with tenderness as he embraced him.

"I've missed that. It's been too long since you kissed me."

Oswald managed a smile at last.

"I've missed you too, Ed."

On hearing those words, hope shone in his eyes.

"Do you think maybe tonight we could get close again?"

Oswald nodded.

"Wonderful!" Ed exclaimed, and he hugged him tightly and couldn't conceal the joy that shone in his eyes.

"And now I'm going over to see Ivy," Oswald added, "I've been selfish, I completely forgot about her feelings. All I've thought about is my grief. It's time I started thinking of those still here who love me."

"Yes, it is," Ed agreed, and then Oswald leaned on his cane, got up and left the room.

Ed still had a smile on his face. Finally, Oswald was breaking out of that horrible dark place he had been trapped in since Rose had died. This was what he needed, the love that was still around him would be enough to heal the pain of his loss.

* * *

Ivy was in the greenhouse in the company of her plants, who she felt sure understood her sadness, her loneliness and the reason why her heart had not stopped aching. She wasn't entirely alone, she knew if she went into the house, she could find Eddie or Lilly and Ivan and talk to them, but she couldn't talk to anyone about what was in her heart.

Rose had been a close friend. They hadn't always seen eye to eye and sometimes they had clashed, but it was nothing to do with the fact that Rose got there first and married Penguin. It was just her and Rose and one or the other would say something, and they would quarrel. But most of the time, they had been close.

She ached to hold the man she loved, but he was staying away because he was grieving and no matter how many times she had thought about picking up the phone, she just couldn't bring herself to ask him to come over. She had been to the house a few times, had some evenings with the family, but all she had seen in his eyes was loss, that same look that had not left him since the day Rose had died.

And so her days were quiet and spent alone with her plants, they were her company, but as much as felt at one with them, they were no substitute for Penguin's arms around her.

Then she heard a familiar sound. She turned from tending a tall plant and listened. There it was again, and she looked to the door and smiled. He tapped on the glass again with his cane. She hurried over to open the door.

"Pengie! It's _so_ good to see you!"

"I thought it was time I came over again," he replied, "You've been all alone and I've been missing your company."

She walked with him through the greenhouse, then down the corridor that led into the house. They went into a small parlour where potted plants trailed from where they sat on shelves, in this room the walls were pale green and the window let in bright sunlight. She led him over to a comfortable padded couch covered with red velvet and then told him to sit down, noticing he was very stiff as he limped and leaned heavy on his cane.

"It's been weeks since I took care of your leg. I should really do it today, or you'll be back on pain pills again."

He nodded.

"That might be a good idea, it has been bad lately."

"You should have told me sooner!" she replied, then she left the room.

As he sat there Oswald looked around the room, at the paintings on the wall, all of them showing images of plants and flowers. On a table by the window were a collection of picture frames, he looked to each one in turn:

Him and Ivy embracing in the garden, and another one from years back of him with Lilly, in the photo, he noticed he looked a little pale and still had shadows under his eyes – that would have been when he was recovering from the treatment, when Ivy had saved his life. There was a picture of her and Ed, and some other pictures, all of the kids, but the one that drew his attention most was the biggest one, it was set in a silver frame and that frame was decorated with engravings of little penguins all over it. The picture was Lilly, as a newborn baby... He smiled, silently wondering if she had ever wished she could have had more _baby penguins_ with him...

 _It wasn't too late. She was still young enough to have another baby._

Oswald shook his head, looking from the pictures and wondering where that thought had come from. His wife had died, he had no right to be thinking up ideas like that...

Then Ivy came back into the room, set the tea down on the table and went back to the door and briefly leaned out.

"Lilly, Eddie?" she yelled.

"What, Mom?" she heard Eddie call back, then Lilly's voice drifted from upstairs _"What?"_

"I'm in the parlour with Pengie... he needs me to fix his leg for him..."

"Oh... okay," Eddie replied.

"I won't disturb you!" Lilly called back.

Ivy closed the door and locked it, just to be sure they would not be disturbed. Oswald laid back on the couch and unbuckled his belt. Ivy sat on the other end of the seat and carefully slipped off his shoes, then she took his socks off and as he shifted to push down his clothing, she reached for the fabric and took charge.

"I'll take your pants off..."

She glanced at him, and he looked at her.

"It's been a while... I said I'd make time to get closer to Ed... tonight. Then once I can handle thought of another woman in my arms, I will make that kind of time for you, I promise, it's just that Rose being gone is so hard to get used to."

"That's okay, I understand," Ivy said, then she folded his clothing and sat down again and started to rub his knee. He shifted his leg slightly and she heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"Oh Pengie, it's getting really locked up, honey... I'm guessing your ankle isn't much better?"

"No, it's worse."

Oswald was lying back against a cushion, watching as she turned her attention from his knee to his ankle. He wanted to enjoy her gentle touch but his ankle was sharply painful as she started to massage it.

"I think I'm going to have to put some heat cream on your joints today," she told him, her gaze still downward as she moved from his ankle to his foot, and suddenly her touch was very soothing.

"If I wasn't so deep in my grief for Rose I'd be turned on. I love the way you touch me, I always have."

Ivy smiled as her gentle fingertips moved back up to his ankle, and now the bones felt less stiff.

"It's okay, you don't have to jump into bed with me while you're feeling so sad. I miss her too, she was a good friend. We used to fight sometimes but we cared about each other."

She moved back to his knee and now it was easier to stretch his leg, as she began the massage again, he gave a sigh as he watched her work.

"Do you ever wish you'd had more than one baby penguin?"

She stopped the soothing massage and glanced at him.

"I've got Lilly and Eddie, I'm happy. I'm thankful for what I have. I knew when I came back into your life I could never have more than this. It's enough... Rose married you first."

"So if I'd never met her, you would have married me?"

For a moment, as she started working on his knee again, her head was turned away and her face shaded by a curtain of red hair. Then Ivy turned around and smiled.

"I guess, if you'd been with Ed and wanted a wife, maybe I would have still been here, but I couldn't sleep with you and Ed, he's my best friend."

He thought of Ed's suggestion and suddenly it seemed like a good time to mention it, even if he wasn't ready to consider it as a serious decision yet.

"You could have moved into the house, had your own room... Ed would have enjoyed sharing me."

"But you married Rose, and you were all happy," she said, then she got up, "I'd better fetch that heat cream, honey."

As she left the room, he gave a heavy sigh. He still loved Ivy, of course he did – losing Rose had not changed his feelings for Ed or for her, but everything seemed so different without his wife, even though she was gone forever. But still his gaze wandered back to that picture of Lilly as a baby, as he looked at the tiny penguins etched into the frame... It was making him think about possibilities, but as Ed had reminded him, he wasn't ready to make any big changes yet.

* * *

Later on, over dinner, Oswald kept glancing at Ed, feeling a spark coming back that he had missed. He was ready to be with Ed again, knowing Rose would have wanted them to be together. The pain was still there, but the love around him was easing the worst of it. He was starting to feel alive again. Ivy's massage had lifted a lot of the pain from his leg, too, and as he looked across the table at Ed, they exchanged a smile.

"I might go to bed very early tonight," Oswald announced.

"That's a great idea, I think I'll go up early too," he added.

Karina had just finished her dinner.

"Dad, can you help me with my homework tonight?" she asked.

There was a brief look of disappointment on his face as he glanced at Ed, who laughed softly as he looked down at the table, then Oswald smiled kindly at his daughter.

"Of course I'll help you, my dear."

"I've got a couple of projects to do,"Karina added, "It might take a couple of hours... and then I have some science I'm struggling with."

"I'll make sure you do not struggle," Oswald promised her.

Then he glanced back at Ed.

"I shall go up to bed early and rest... _patiently.._." Ed said in a low voice.

Ozzie had noticed the glance they had exchanged, and had worked it out. Finally, his Dad and Uncle Ed were trying to get some alone time.

"I'll help you, Karina," he said.

She laughed.

"No, I don't want you helping me, Ozzie – last time you did that you got all my homework wrong!"

Oswald glanced at his son and laughed.

"You always did struggle with your grades, Ozzie! I'll help Karina."

Gertrude got up from the table.

"I shall make you some tea, Oswald – you can sit in the front room and help Karina when you have finished dinner."

"Mom always helped with my homework," Karina added, then she smiled, "But you're just as good at it, Dad!"

Oswald looked across the table at Ozzie.

"Leave the complicated stuff like seventh grade homework to me, son."

Ed laughed, then he got up from the table.

"See you in a few hours, honey."

"I won't be long," Oswald promised, and then Ed went upstairs, suddenly feeling as if two hours would seem like eternity. He was aching to hold Oswald in his arms again.

* * *

By the time Oswald joined him, Ed was in bed, he had been reading, then checking his phone and trying everything he could think of to stop himself from getting too aroused as he waited for the time to pass. When Oswald entered the room, he paused to lock the door, then he went over to the bed, left his cane against the wall, sat down next to Ed and leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Want me to dominate you?" Ed asked as he ran his fingers through his hair and their gaze locked.

"No, I just want you to love me," Oswald replied softly.

Ed kissed him again, then as Oswald began to undress, Ed's eager hands were all over him, helping to strip off his clothing. As he got into bed and Ed pulled him into his arms, Oswald was already hard, the sight of Ed naked beneath those covers had made him ache for penetration, to feel him deep inside, the two of them joined as one.

Oswald was on his back, Ed was on top, looking down at him with eyes darkened by love and desire.

"I've been aching to hold you like this," he whispered as his heart raced and his breathing grew heavier, "I've missed you so much!"

Ed kissed him, then his kisses covered his shoulders, his chest, then down his body to his hips. Then Ed got out of bed and threw the covers back, grabbed Oswald and slid him to the edge of the bed.

" _Oh yes please, Ed!"_ he gasped, parting his legs wide as Ed fell to his knees on the carpet and with a familiar sense of knowing and needing every inch of his lover's body, he paused to kiss his ass, then his tongue teased his entrance and Oswald gave a low moan.

" _Shh..."_ Ed reminded him as he grabbed the lube and coated his erection, _"Be quiet, everyone's home..."_

"I'm trying to be quiet!"

Ed stood up again, reaching for his hips as he pulled him closer, then he kept one hand under his damaged leg as he held the other firmly, keeping his legs spread as he pushed against him, entering him slowly and firmly. The look on Oswald's face made him want to lose control, but he held back and started to move against him gently, panting as his rhythm picked up pace. Oswald's hand was already on his cock, he was so hard he looked ready to burst.

" _Not yet..."_ Ed said breathlessly, _"Wait..."_

Oswald was watching him move against him, and with every thrust, he was aching to stroke his hardness firmly and lose control.

" _Oh fuck... Ed, I need to come..."_

" _Wait!"_

Oswald was breathless and desperate. For Ed, sight of him with his face flushed as he helplessly gasped with every stroke of deep penetration set him on the edge and he wanted to stay there, but Oswald had started to shake. He couldn't hold out much longer.

" _Come for me, sweetheart, let me see it..."_ Ed panted and he slammed against him, his movement short and sharp, making Oswald's body tremble. He gripped his erection tightly and three hard strokes was enough to send him over the edge. Oswald gave a gasp as he came hard, and Ed slammed into him one more bruising time, fighting the urge to yell out because the house was full. Every throb inside him went deep, and Oswald was still feeling the rush of the moment even as the last of his orgasm ran on to his body, and then as Ed felt his own climax fade he separated from him, falling to his knees again, then he he grabbed tissues from a box next to the bed and cleaned up Oswald, who was laying there breathless and exhausted.

"Oh that was so good!" he said as he started to recover, and Ed joined him in bed, folding the covers over both of them as he pulled him into his arms. Oswald cuddled close, with his head on his chest, listening to the beat of Ed's heart.

"I love you, Ed," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ed replied, then he placed a kiss in his messed up dark spikes and suddenly, Ed laughed softly as a thought came to mind:

"Rose would have _loved_ watching us today!"

"She would have found it a huge turn on!" Oswald agreed.

Then as he closed his eyes, Ed looked down at him and saw as he got ready to drift off to sleep, Oswald was smiling. He smiled too, holding him close and feeling silently thankful that at last, it seemed they were starting to move out the void of despair that had lingered since Rose had died. Ed fell asleep soon after, holding Oswald in his arms. He held him all night long, as they stayed close, warmed by their shared and healing togetherness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lilly:

 _'Life had been dragging by SO slowly since Auntie Rose died. But the morning I left alone to meet with Mr Velaska, the sun was shining and I felt good. I wasn't nervous about this at all. I had a good start to the day, I kissed Ivan and said I was going into town and wouldn't be gone too long. Then later, before I left, I had breakfast with my Mom. She seemed a lot happier since Dad came over to visit._

 _I drove away from the house, went down to the river and parked my car and got out. I took a walk to the rivers edge and looked across at the city, then I looked down into the water. It suddenly occurred to me how fucking filthy that water was, and how much it stunk._

 _I threw up._

 _No, it wasn't nerves – I wasn't scared about meeting someone as big and powerful as Velaska. The river just stank that morning. It's just that I'd never noticed it before..._

 _I waited for him to arrive. I was standing there leaning on my cane feeling like I could conquer the whole damned city. And why not? I'm young, I'm smart, and I'm powerful in my own right. I thought of Ivan, then my thoughts shifted to Ozzie. The way saw it, I'd grown up in a house at the back of the estate and on the other side of it, lived two boys who were my friends. Years later when I started dating Ivan, no one minded because he wasn't related to any of us... But Ozzie? It's the blood tie thing. That;s what makes it wrong. We never looked at each other that way until his birthday party. And something inside us just started to burn and that light would not go out. I guess I should feel guilty, but my heart says no, that love is what it is. Maybe I'm just crazy. Or maybe I have an odd perspective on life that's purely my own that no one else can understand. I don't know._

 _But, my mind drifted to these things, then to my meeting and the future as I saw myself becoming more and more powerful in this great city of ours. As Velaska's limousine pulled up, I smiled. I was on a high already. The thought ran through my head:_

 _I am the Gotham Jigsaw. Nothing can stop me!*_

 _* By the way, NEVER, ever feel so powerful that you think NOTHING can stop you. Don't think it - or say it - because life has a way of twisting that notion and snapping it right in half._

 _My life was about to implode._

 _Pretty soon I was going to learn that being young, clever and even being the Gotham Jigsaw wouldn't make a difference to carelessness. I'd become so arrogant I thought nothing could go wrong. I thought I could do what I liked and control my entire destiny. I was wrong, and no – it had nothing to do with the meeting that was about to happen. It was something else. It was an age old mistake that so many had made before me, I'd walked into my own trap. Either that, or life was about to give me a huge wake up call. I just didn't know it yet...'_

* * *

Lilly had turned her back on the river and stepped away from the edge as she tried not to think about how she had thrown up her breakfast after the smell of the water had made her puke. She had wiped the last trace of vomit from her mouth and taken a few breaths, then as the limousine pulled up, she smiled.

Two armed guards got out first. Their faces were painted clown-like. She didn't feel intimidated. Then the passenger door was opened and he got out : There he was, in his fine and fancy suit, with his face in clownish shades and eyes like pure ice – the Joker, Mr Jeremiah Valeska...

As she set her sights on him, Lilly waited by the river, watching as he walked towards her, sensing this was a big achievement, one that would reverberate through the years as she strengthened bonds between her family and his. To have the Gotham Jigsaw on your side had to be a huge bonus for any gang boss in this town...

He joined her, stopped and smiled, then his eyes reflected curiosity.

"I was told the Jigsaw would be here. Instead I see Penguin's daughter... This is getting interesting, where is Mr Jigsaw? And by the way Lilly, you look charming today. You certainly are a stunning young woman. I'd heard it said that Penguin's daughter was smart and powerful, and attractive. It was definitely an accurate description."

His gaze went up and down her body as he smiled.

"I do hope this really is about Melanie... Or is it something _else_ , Lilly? If you have ambition to make some kind of personal alliance with me, as tempted as I am, I have to turn you down because while it's true my current wife is half my age, we do have a young family and I have no intention of straying from her side. I won't mention the ex lovers, or the mistress..."

He gave her a wink.

He looked her up and down again, then she leaned on her cane, stepped closer and glared at him.

" _My eyes are up here, stop looking at my tits, I'M the Gotham Jigsaw!"_

He blinked. Then he looked at her more intently, and smiled a slow smile:

 _Of course, he could see it in her eyes, he knew the eyes of a killer when he saw one..._

"Penguin's daughter is the Jigsaw? Well, that is a surprise! And by the way, as flattered as I am by the notion that you might be attracted to me for my power or my reputation, I wasn't looking at your tits, Miss Kapelput... You have a small spot of something on your blouse..." he leaned closer and dropped his voice to a whisper, _"It looks like puke."_

Lilly stepped back, her face briefly flushing as she shot him a glare that reminded him of her father back in the day when he lost his temper, and he smiled as she whipped a handkerchief from her pocket and quickly brushed away the vomit.

"So... you wanted to see me about Melanie?"

"I'm aware of the sensitivity of the situation with her having the Velaska name. I didn't want to kill her without your permission."

"I see."

"I'm also offering my services to you as the Jigsaw, Mr Velaska. I have another powerful client who employs my use, but I can fit you in when necessary. I feel this would be good for both our families – all the other gang leaders seem to fear you. My father speaks of you with warmer regard."

The look in his eyes softened, not much, but it was certainly noticeable.

"I bet Daddy doesn't know you're here today."

"Not yet. But in time, I want him to know how I made a bond between our families in the interests of lasting harmony."

Jeremiah paused for thought.

"Lilly, your offer is generous but it's not necessary. I'm capable of destroying my own enemies and boldly leaving my signature for the world to see. I don't need the Jigsaw. Also, your father and I have had a good friendship for many years – I don't know how he puts up with me, but let's just say while I'm known as Joker the reality is very different. I'm a miserable bastard because I've suffered much loss over the years... Buried a son, one of my wives, too, lost two unborn children with my third wife... and three of my grown up kids have problems that are enough to keep me awake at night - and when I call your father, he listens to all of my shit. And I listen to his. I have developed great respect and fond regard for your Dad over the passing years. No matter what happens in this town, we will never be enemies. We are both men with families and that is the common bond we share."

Lilly felt briefly awkward.

"I didn't actually know any of this."

"Well, you do now. And I really do appreciate your offer. The Jigsaw already does a huge favour for this city, wiping the scum from the streets. It keeps a lot of troublesome people in line for people like me, it saves us the effort. You are an asset to this place, Lilly..." then he briefly smiled again, "By the way, I know far more about the Jigsaw than you realise – I didn't know it was you, but I'd heard the killer is actually more than one person but masterminded by a woman. I know this because when Jim Gordon takes his promotion, Detective Johnny Velaska is taking his place. He's my second oldest son – my very own reliable information source in the GCPD."

Surprise registered in Lilly's eyes. Then as she felt a wave of weakness sweep over her, she swayed and Jeremiah put a hand on her arm to steady her.

"Are you alright, Lilly?"

"Yes, I'm just not feeling too good today... must be something I ate... Your son is taking over form Jim? He's the one Jim told me about?"

"Yes, he is. I'm immensely proud of him. Everyone thinks he's a brilliant and dedicated cop who despises his criminal family. It couldn't be further from the truth. He's exactly where I want him to be, for information. And he's very reliable. He also loves killing those who he feels deserve to die. He has the Jigsaw mind set and he looks a lot like my dear late twin brother Jerome. He's my favourite son, if you want me to be completely honest."

Lilly still felt slightly dizzy.

"I look forward to meeting him."

Jeremiah paused again then he changed the subject.

"I'm well aware of the pain Melanie has caused. Your poor brother Ozzie isn't cut out for mixing with the likes of her, let alone taking part in underworld dealings. To fake his own death over a threat as weak as hers, oh god, I really felt bad for that young man. Penguin has always said his son isn't too bright. Ozzie must have been terrified. That's why I brought her with me today. She's nothing to do with me, she's just someone who I financed while I dated her mother many years ago. All she's done since she grew up is use and abuse my name to get what she wants. Messing with a Cobblepot was the last straw for me, as well as for you... I'm going to have her brought over here, and I'd like you to tell her exactly what you think of her. Be assured, she will never trouble your family again."

Then he turned back to the car and ordered one of his men to bring her over. An armed guard dragged her from the car, she gave him a look of anger and then reluctantly allowed him to lead her over to join them. The guard stood back, as Lilly took in the sight of Melanie, whose face was flushed. Anger burned in her eyes and her mascara had run from crying. Her tight fitting clothing hugged her curves and her long, fair wavy hair fell to her shoulders. She wore huge hoop ear rings and cheap shoes and all Lilly could think was, _This is the woman who caused so much shit?_ She stunk of stale booze. There was nothing remarkable about her and she was no great beauty, either.

Then she remembered all the pain she had caused and what she had driven Ozzie to go through, and Lilly's eyes burned like blue fire as she pushed her to her knees and glared down at her.

"You're Melanie?"

Melanie looked up Jeremiah.

"Who the fuck is this? You said I had to apologise to the Jigsaw! Who's the creepy goth chick?"

Lilly leaned closer.

"I _am_ the Gotham Jigsaw, you dumb ass!"

A look of alarm came to the woman's face as those words sunk in, then Lilly grabbed her by the throat and she gave a strangled cry as she dragged her closer.

" _Next time you decide to scare someone with your unwanted pregnancy lies, remember the Jigsaw is pretty fucking handy with a coat hanger! And I'm talking about using one to poke your eyes out! My half brother went through hell because of you... I LOVE my brother, you have no idea how much I love him! If you ever pull that shit of yours on anyone, ever again, I will devise a game so gross and bloody and hideous for you, that when they find the pieces of your corpse, the murder will be legendary, even in Gotham!"_

As she let go of her, the terrified woman fell back, then sat up again as she looked at her in terror.

" _Never, ever piss me off again!"_ Lily yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Melanie wailed, "Please, get her away from me, she's crazy!"

As she said that she had looked up at Jeremiah, who ignored her and looked to Lilly.

"Are you done, Miss Jigsaw?"

"Yes," Lilly replied, stepping back and respecting his wish not to kill her.

Then Jeremiah stepped closer behind Melanie jammed a gun against her head and pulled the trigger. As she slumped dead and bleeding out, Lilly looked down at the corpse, then to Jeremiah as surprise registered in her eyes.

"I thought you didn't want her to die?"

Jeremiah put his gun away and glanced to the nearby armed guard.

"Get rid of that body," he ordered, then he stepped over the corpse and joined Lilly.

"As I said, the woman has been a thorn in my side for years. And to cause such trouble in your family, is unforgivable. There's also the fact that she's seen the face of the Gotham Jigsaw. Like I said before, you're an asset to this city. We can't have your identity put at risk."

"I appreciate that," Lilly replied.

Then Jeremiah paused, looking at Lilly thoughtfully. She felt a little confused as he stepped closer and took hold of her hand and gently rubbed the back of it.

"Lilly, am I right that you've been feeling unwell for some time?"

"How do you know that?"

"You feel weak, even if you get enough sleep, you still feel lousy in the morning. And this sickness and unsteadiness, it came on with no warning...and you're using the bathroom a little more than usual?"

"Yes..." she said in a hushed voice.

As he patted the back of her hand, she saw another side to Jeremiah as he spoke gently to her in an almost fatherly tone.

"Lilly, I have fathered nine kids officially and there are a few more outside of my known relationships. I do know the signs. I may be wrong about this, and I don't want to worry you – I don't know your personal circumstances – but you might want to take a pregnancy test, my dear."

Lilly gave a gasp and she couldn't conceal the look of horror that had briefly flashed in her eyes.

"It's okay, I won't say a word to anyone," Jeremiah added, "But you should take that test, just to certain... Or maybe it's just something you ate. Don't drive if you feel dizzy. Do you need someone to take you home? It's really no trouble."

"No, I'm fine," she assured him as another wave of dizziness swept over her, and this time it was shock. _She couldn't be..._ It was the first time in her life since the fire in the barn all those years before, that she actually felt grateful that she walked with a cane, because she certainly needed it at that moment to stop herself from falling.

"I'm fine, I can drive," she assured him, "And thank you for meeting with me today, Mr Valeska."

She shook his hand and forced a smile. She knew she was breaking out in a sweat. As she walked away, she focused on each step taking her closer to her car. By the time she had reached there and opened the door and got in, she was a shaking mess. She sat there as in the distance, she saw Jeremiah get into the limo and then it was driven away. Lilly took slow breaths and calmed herself, then she turned the key in the ignition and drove off, deciding before she went home, she would have to pick up a pregnancy test. She needed that result to be negative, it _had_ to be negative...

* * *

Ivy had just dropped the kids off at school. As she drove back home, her thoughts were on the future. The family were starting to adjust to losing Rose now. That great big void was turning into a slowly healing wound as they came closer together and love covered it over and eased the pain.

Ivy was thinking about what Pengie had said to her about getting closer, about her moving into the house. Maybe, it didn't seem so impossible now. That mention of, did she wish they had more children together, had really made her think. She was still young enough to have one more, but she wasn't sure if he had been seriously thinking about that, or about her moving into the house...

It could be done, Eddie was getting older now and Lilly and Ivan still lived at home, she could keep everything the way it was and spend more time over at the mansion and still tend to her plants in the greenhouse. That thought of the possibility of another baby penguin had really made her think. He didn't know how much she ached, ever since Lilly had been born, her arms had ached, her heart had ached, to have another baby by the man she loved. But then she and Ed had solidified his tie to the family in blood by having a son together and after that, life had moved on and time had gone fast... But it wasn't too late. She swore at that moment she felt an ache in her womb as it longed to carry another baby by the one man she would love forever.

"Don't think about it too much Ivy, it's not going to happen," she said aloud as she drove through the gateway and headed down the drive, then around the back of the house towards her end of the estate.

Rose had not long been buried. It would take time to get over that, precious time and pretty soon, it would be too late. She only had a few more years to think about going through another pregnancy. Ivy put those thoughts out of her mind as she parked the car, then she got out and went into the greenhouse, where she sat down and talked to her plants.

These days, she didn't feel like losing herself in a bottle any more. She hoped it would stay that way, as she got on with her morning and knew somewhere at the back of her mind, some sunlight had been let in, and it was all down to what Pengie had said to her. She didn't want to let her hopes rise too far, but she revisited those possibilities as she spent time in the greenhouse, and the thought of those possibilities – even though remote – kept a smile on her face.

* * *

After their passionate night, Oswald had slept in late and Ed had made him tea and breakfast and brought it upstairs, set it next to the bed and woken him with a kiss. One look in his eyes told him that spark was back to stay between them. It was all he needed to see to know they would be okay – they had found their closeness once more, grief had not kept them apart as lovers for long. After breakfast, Oswald had sat in bed next to Ed as he drank his tea, and they had discussed the matter of Fish and her phone calls.

"Do you want to see her again?" Ed asked.

"No," Oswald replied honestly, "She saw me coming back into her life as a chance to try and grab some of my oil business. She hasn't changed. And while I enjoyed what she did to me, I realise doing it behind your back – and without telling Rose – was cheating and I'd never do that to either of you, not deliberately."

"Ozzie was missing at the time. Your head was in a mess. It's forgotten," Ed promised.

Oswald drank his tea and set the cup down, then rested his head on Ed's shoulder.

"I don't want to throw her out of that place. She had nothing when I found her again. I know she's Fish, but we go back a long way and I can't help feeling a small amount of sympathy for her."

"Even though she's still calling you and trying to get between us?"

Oswald raised his head and met his gaze.

"I'm just too sentimental for my own good these days."

Ed paused for thought, and then he laughed.

"I have the perfect solution!" he said, and then as he outlined his plan, Oswald started to smile. _Ed's plan really was absolutely perfect. He could just picture the look on her face when Fish found out what he was about to do..._

* * *

As soon as she had arrived home, Lilly had gone upstairs, locked the bathroom door and taken the test. She had walked away from it as she paced the floor, not daring to look even though she knew the result would have come through quickly. She felt faint and slightly sick again but now she put it down to nerves. It seemed ironic that one minute she had felt invincible and the next, as if the sky was about to fall in.

"I'm not," she whispered, "I can't be... I'm worrying for nothing..."

Then she took a deep breath and went over to the test and picked it up. _The result said Pregnant._ Lilly took in a sharp breath and started to shake as she put the test in her pocket and then leaned against the bathroom door, needing to feel something solid against her body because she felt as if the whole world had just collapsed around her. She put a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs as tears streaked her face...

 _It wasn't Ivan's baby. They were always careful._ One minute she had been the Gotham Jigsaw, with plans to become even more powerful and unstoppable, and now she was just Lilly, a young woman who had made the mistake so many had made before her – she had got carried away in the heat of the moment and not given a second thought to the risks that went along with unprotected sex. It had just been the once, in her over confident mind she had guessed there would be no harm in that.

How wrong she had been.

 _The baby was Ozzie's._ It had happened on the day they fired the kidnapper's house. She was carrying his child, and if the blood tie wasn't bad enough, he carried the gene that handed down the Cobblepot Curse. He was the only one who still carried it. This baby would be born sick...

Her hand slid down to her belly as she gave another sob and suddenly it wasn't about how much trouble she had caused or how angry her father would be or how enraged the rest of the family would be, it wasn't even about how devastated Ivan would feel when the truth came out. It was about this baby, this child she immediately knew she could not bear to abort. The next realisation was another shock:

 _She did have maternal feelings, this was her child, and she was keeping this baby, no matter what happened..._

* * *

It had been a good start to the day for Oswald, spending so much time in Ed's arms with no worries to cloud his life. As he got up late and went downstairs with a smile on his face, Ed was already in the car, and driving away. He was heading off to the coast to see Fish. He certainly had a surprise for her... Oswald watched the car leave then he turned away from the window. A text alert sounded on his cell phone and he took it from his pocket... Lilly?

He opened up the message:

 _Please Dad, forgive me, I'm sorry. Something bad has happened. Don't tell anyone else, just meet me at the barn, no I mean Karina's playhouse. Just be there, I'm waiting. Please hurry, I'm scared. Only you, no one else - I need my Dad._

Oswald stared at the message for a moment, wondering how Lilly could ever be scared of anything. _She was Lilly, she was the Gotham Jigsaw, what could possibly frighten her? He thought his daughter was invincible..._

Oswald left the house and started to make his way down the path that led to the place where the old barn used to stand. The thought had crossed his mind that for her to call it the barn, when that place had been such a source of trauma to her because of the fire, did not bode well... Something had scared her half to death...

The playhouse was big enough to be a residential home. It had cost Ivy thousands to have built, but it had heating and electricity and there was no temptation for candles and matches. Not that Karina would ever do a thing like that, she used it as a house to play in with her friends, she covered the walls with bright and colourful art, too – no pencil sketches were pinned to the walls these days, like they had been when Lilly had been younger, no designs that would one day become killing devices. Karina's play space was a happy one.

 _But not today._ Karina was at school. As he opened the door and went inside, he saw Lilly sitting on a couch and her face was streaked with tears. She looked up at him and sobbed, then she got up and as he met her in the middle of the room, he saw a look in her eyes that he never wanted to see again. Lilly was terrified. That young woman who had once had so much ice in her veins and power to do as she pleased was reduced to a shaking, weeping wreck. Until now, he would have thought it impossible. His next thought was why, and who was responsible.

"What's happened?" he demanded.

Lilly looked into his eyes.

" _It's really bad..."_

"You're my daughter, I can assure you nothing can be that bad, Lilly! Now tell me what's happened. I'm concerned!"

She looked down at the floor.

"It was just this one time... I thought it would be okay, I thought because I could get away with murder I could get away with anything!" she sniffed and gave another sob as she tried to breathe so she could explain, as her words came out in a near hysterical mess, _"We... we haven't been together since then... not like that... no one knows. I was most scared of telling you because I don't want you to stop loving me, Dad! But you're the one I need the most, I'm scared... It's my fault... I'm the one who started it. I couldn't stop myself..."_

"Lilly, just tell me what's wrong!" he said, getting a creeping, horrible feeling that something very bad was about to be explained. It couldn't be what he was dreading, not _that_... but the pieces were coming together already. He needed to hear her say it to be sure it wasn't just his own worst fears coming to the surface.

Lilly briefly closed her eyes, then she reached into her pocket.

"Please don't tell my Mom... don't tell _anyone_ yet..."

She drew out the pregnancy test. He couldn't see what the result said because her pale hand was shaking so violently. He took the test from her and read the result. He looked at it for a moment, then put it on the table and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"This had better be Ivan's baby, I'm assuming he doesn't want children yet and you're scared to tell him?" his voice had trembled as he asked that question, clutching on to one last faint hope that he was wrong.

 _Then he saw the look in her eyes._ Then she shook her head and gave another sob.

" _Daddy, I'm sorry... it's Ozzie's baby... he doesn't even know yet!"_

Oswald glared at her as she stood there, braced for his wrath. Then as he thought about Ozzie and Lilly and that unborn child that clearly, she intended to keep, who would be born with the same pain he had once endured, his rage disappeared. It wasn't the reaction Lilly had been expecting, as the man the underworld knew as Penguin, whose murderous rage was legend in the city of Gotham, simply felt all trace of anger fade out as he looked at his daughter. Then he pulled her into his arms and held her as she wept, and he cried with her.

When Lilly's tears had stopped flowing, Oswald let go of her, then led her over to the seating area by the window and they sat down together. Lilly said nothing, she just looked down at the floor.

"You do know this child will be born very sick, there's no doubt about it, you know that, don't you, Lilly?"

She nodded.

"And you know it could have other problems because of your blood link to Ozzie?"

She nodded again.

"And you don't want to abort this baby?"

She raised her head and met his gaze.

"I never thought I'd say this, Dad – but it's different now I'm pregnant. I want this baby, it's mine..."

She she gave a small sob and wiped her eyes.

"I can't even say this unfair – we took a chance, we took a risk. I had all my life planned out and now that's gone. I can't be the Jigsaw and have this baby, but I love Ozzie and I'd protect this child with my life! I never knew I'd feel that way. I was the Jigsaw, I was invincible!"

A look of panic came to her eyes.

"No one is invincible, Lilly," Oswald replied, "And when we are young and have a chance to take some power it does feel like you could own the world. I made mistakes, I ended up in jail, I've been in Arkham... But this is very different to my mistakes."

"Do you hate me and Ozzie?" she said quietly.

Oswald gave a heavy sigh. He was holding on to those words Rose had said the day before she died and he knew the answer in a heartbeat.

"I could never hate either of you. And I think you've both been punished enough. This baby probably won't survive. You will both have to go through losing this child. I can't add anything else on top of that to make this situation worse. You and Ozzie will have a lot of pain and regret over this – for the rest of your lives."

"I wanted to tell Ivan the baby is his," Lilly said quietly, "But I know that wouldn't work and it wouldn't be fair on anyone."

"You're right about that," he replied, "And he knows you don't carry the gene. He certainly doesn't carry it either – he's not related to us. It wouldn't take him long to work out the truth."

"I want you to keep me safe," she whispered as a tear ran down her face.

Oswald put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder and cried some more.

"I can't protect you from this, you and Ozzie will have to face up to the consequences... But I'm here for you, Lilly. I'm here for Ozzie, too. This isn't something for anyone to get furious about, there's no point. It's a tragedy and we must stay strong and deal with it together."

Then as she sobbed like a frightened child, he kept his arm around her as he fell silent, deciding exactly how to deal with the situation. The family needed to be told – not the younger kids, but everyone else had to know the truth, they needed to unite over this, not react with rage. It was bad enough two lives had been wrecked, but that baby was innocent and didn't deserve the life of pain it would be born into, and the more he thought about that child the more he wanted to protect it because they shared the same terrible family curse, and that was something he wished on one one, because it was terrible...

* * *

Ed was unaware of what had unfolded back home. He parked his car outside the house that overlooked the sea and got out with documents in his hand and went up to the front door and knocked. His smile had a sneaky hint of Riddler about it as he deliberately mimicked the the kind of tap tap Oswald made on the door with his cane, that _horny Penguin_ knock... Oh boy, was Fish in for a big surprise...

She opened the door after a brief pause. She was wearing a flowing silk gown and the smile on her face soon vanished when she saw Ed was alone.

"No Oswald? I was hoping he might have decided to come and visit... I miss him."

"I bet you do!" Ed said with a smile, "I need to come in, Oswald asked me to bring these papers over – it's just to update the lease on this place. It needs a couple of signatures, it won't take five minutes."

She stepped back and invited him in.

"How is Oswald?" she asked as she led him through to the front room.

"He's okay, he's getting over the worst of the shock now. We all are. These things take time."

"Be sure to tell him he's welcome to come over – just to talk, if he needs me."

"Sign these, Fish – and please hurry up, I have places to go, I've got a thousand things to do today."

He handed her a pen and she looked down at the documents he had placed folded on the table, One glance told her it was a new version of the lease, and she signed quickly, hoping if she was polite enough Ed might mention to Oswald that Fish had invited him over.

"Thank you so much!" Ed said brightly as he snatched up the papers, then he looked at her and laughed.

"Am I missing something, Ed?" she said darkly as she felt her anger start to rise.

He smiled brightly.

"Yes, you most certainly are! Me and Oswald do everything together. Including the ownership of this house. That's about to change – it's being transferred to me. I'm your new landlord!"

She stared at him in disbelief.

Ed's smile faded as his eyes grew cold and a hint of Riddler emerged.

"This is how it works from now on – you will _not_ call my husband. You will _never_ try and entice him over here again for your sadistic amusement. I was furious about your little game and so was Rose. If you ever try and contact him again, I will have you evicted. Have I made myself clear?"

Fish glared at him.

"Yes you have, Mr Nygma!"

"That's wonderful. And I'll just add, that time I enjoyed watching you and Oswald – it was all about my Oswald. Not you. I don't even like you, Fish. The man I love walks with a limp because of you. I'm only allowing you to stay here because he's kind enough to want to help you out because you had nothing. Don't _ever_ think for one minute you could get _me_ into bed and use sex to get yourself a piece of the oil company... _I don't want your whips and chains, I don't want your fingers up my ass, I don't want your dirty phone calls and I definitely don't want your dominance. You don't turn me on – Oswald is the only one who gets me hard!_ Now my point has been made, I'll spend no more time gloating over this victory. I shall now be on my way. Goodbye, Fish!"

He walked out of the house leaving the front door wide open. Fish glared after him, then looked down in anger at the freshly signed papers. Now Ed was in charge, she had no chance of using Oswald to get into his oil company. Her scheming could go no further. She knew when she was beaten, and Ed had the upper hand now.

Ed drove away with a smile on his face. At last, the Fish Mooney problem was solved. He felt on top of the world as he headed home - he had no idea what devastating news awaited on his return...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You should have seen her face when I told her, Oswald! Fish won't give you any more trouble!" as Ed said those words on meeting Oswald, who had been waiting outside in the driveway when he had parked his car and got out, but the light in his eyes soon faded to concern as he saw the look on his husband's face.

" _I've got bad news. She's pregnant."_

"Fish?" Ed exclaimed, then he laughed, "There's no way she would do that, she's never wanted kids!"

"I'm referring to Lilly. _It's Ozzie's baby._ "

All trace of amusement was wiped from his expression as he saw the look of shock in Oswald's eyes.

"Oh no... How could she be so stupid?"

"She's young, and so is he - and they've wrecked their lives. She wants to keep the baby. That child will be born sick. Ozzie carries the gene."

Ed fell silent for a moment, then he looked to the house.

"Where's Lilly now?"

"She's coming over to the house. I said I'd get everyone together and explain. We can't keep this hidden. There's going to be a very sick child born into this family that probably won't survive."

Ed felt a flicker of panic as he turned back to Oswald.

"No one knows yet?"

"Not yet."

"Let me talk to Ivy, don't break the news to her in front of everyone. She will go crazy. Let me handle her first in case she goes for Ozzie."

"And Ivan?"

The stress of the situation felt suffocating. Ed took in a deep breath and it still didn't feel like enough air. This situation couldn't get any worse...

"I'll talk to Ivan. I've been like a father to him for half his life, he's going to need me."

"And I'll talk to Mother," Oswald replied.

"And you can handle Ozzie?"

"I can handle my son. He doesn't know anything yet."

Suddenly the walk to the house at the back of the estate felt like a very long one.

"I'll get over there now," Ed told him, "I don't doubt Ivy will go nuts and come straight to the house but I'll be with her. I won't let her lash out."

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Oswald said.

Ed gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"See you soon, sweetheart," he replied, "I'm off to try and contain this potentially volatile situation."

Ed walked away and Oswald looked to the palatial home that stood as a symbol of everything he had worked for. He wondered if it had been worth the effort. Money and power didn't prevent disaster, at a time like this, it didn't even bring him comfort.

* * *

Oswald walked into the kitchen, Lilly had opened up the back door and entered the house.

"Hello Lilly!" Gertrude said warmly as she turned from preparing lunch, "It has been so long since you came over here! What is wrong? You look so sad?"

"Mother, we need to sit down and talk," Oswald said, and as she saw the look in her son's eyes her concern deepened and she sat at the table as he and Lilly joined her. Lilly put her face in her hands and stifled a sob, then she wiped her eyes and looked across the table.

"I'm sorry, Grandma."

"What for? You have done nothing wrong!"

Oswald took hold of his mother's hand, knowing this would be a huge shock to such an old lady, but this family had been close and stuck together through the years and he wasn't about to start keeping secrets now.

"This will come as a great shock – but Lilly has been having inappropriate relations with her half brother Ozzie and she is pregnant."

Gertrude looked at her son, then to Lilly, she shook her head and then she said something that was unexpected.

" _Not again! Another Kapelput woman falling for her half brother? After all these years?"_

Oswald stared in disbelief.

"Mother, what do you mean?"

Gertrude paused to gather her thoughts, then looked sadly from Lilly to Oswald.

"It was a family secret. Oswald, your great, great, great grandfather was a wealthy landowner. He fell in love with a beautiful young woman and married her. Then he found out they had the same father."

"What happened?" Oswald said in a hushed voice.

Gertrude shrugged.

"Nothing! They moved to another town and changed their names and had six children together. But those children _all_ had the curse."

Something was falling into place. Finally, after years of thinking his life was shrouded in plain bad luck from the day he was born, Oswald had realised exactly why such a rare and terrible sickness ran in his family's bloodline.

"This was the start of it?"

"Yes," Gertrude replied, "It was a punishment from god."

"No, Mother," Oswald said, and despite the weight of the situation, the sorrow he had carried all his life for his years of suffering lifted, "It wasn't a punishment. It's a disease passed through the genes and probably started because they were related. I always thought it was down to bad luck. I was wrong. Thank you, I'm relieved to know why - I needed an answer."

Gertrude looked over at Lilly.

"You are not the first Kapelput to be in this situation," she told her, "And I think perhaps you growing up over there and Ozzie growing up over here made him feel more like a cousin than a brother. Just like Ivan, he was also living in this house and you fell for him too. You are like Oswald, you fall in love with those you come to know and trust. Friendship first, then love. It is not right, of course, but I am an old woman. I have heard far worse things. Where is Ozzie? Does he know?"

For a moment, Oswald couldn't answer her. He was stunned at his mother's reaction. He had expected her to be shocked, but her revelation had shocked him: _This had happened before?_

Just then Ozzie walked in.

"Someone said my name... Lilly, what's up?"

She looked at him tearfully and shook her head. Ozzie looked to his grandmother, then his father and instantly felt uneasy. Something had happened...

"What's going on?"

Oswald got up from the table, leaned on his cane and walked over to his son.

"You need to stay calm," he said, "Ed's over at Ivy's place breaking the news and her and Ivan might be hard to handle - I don't know how they're going to take it. _Lilly's pregnant. It's your baby_."

A look of shock registered as his face paled. He looked sharply at Lilly, who nodded.

"I took a test," she said tearfully, "We're having a baby. I'm keeping it, Ozzie. I never thought I would in a situation like this but it's not the baby's fault, it's our fault."

To Oswald's surprise, Ozzie didn't panic or react with shock. Determination burned in his eyes as he looked at Lilly.

"Damn right you're not getting rid of _my_ baby! I want help you raise it!"

Oswald looked at him in horror.

"Ozzie, you can't do that! You are her half brother, what you've done is against the law, you could go to jail, the kid could be taken away from her!"

"But it's my baby too!" now tears burned in his eyes, "Dad, I love Lilly! I know you don't want to hear it but I really do! And she's carrying _my_ child!"

Oswald glared at him as he felt his temper rising.

" _No son of mine will raise a child with his own sister! It's wrong!"_

"But it has happened!" Gertrude said sharply, and Oswald's temper simmered down as he turned around and looked at his mother.

"It is not the first time this has happened in our family!" she reminded him sharply, "Sit down, Ozzie – I will tell you all about it. And Oswald - do _not_ raise your voice to my grandson! You can't blame him or blame Lilly, the two of them fell in love, they did not intend for _any_ of this to happen!"

"I realise that, Mother," Oswald said politely, and he looked hard at his son.

"You can't raise this child with Lilly. The reality of this situation is terrible and I don't want to say it, but that child probably won't live very long."

Ozzie blinked away tears.

"It's still my baby!"

"Ozzie, I can't handle this on my own!" Lilly added tearfully.

Oswald followed his son back to the table and they sat down.

"Now," Gertrude said, "We shall all be calm...there is no other way to cope at such a time. We shall be strong together, yes?"

Lilly saw such strength in her grandmother's eyes that she managed a faint smile, then she nodded. She glanced at Ozzie, who was still tearful.

"We can do this," she told him, "Don't worry Ozzie, no one is taking this baby from either of us. We will figure something out."

* * *

Over at Ivy's place, Ed had found her in the greenhouse, and just as he was about to speak to her, Ivan walked in.

"Ivy, where's Lilly?"

"I don't know, maybe she went over to see her Dad?"

Ed felt nervous as hell. Even Riddler was silent in his head, prompting him to send a _Thanks a lot, pal,_ to his alter ego. He was alone with this task, and he was dreading it.

"I need to speak to you both," he said, and gestured to the table in a corner where sunlight was partly blocked out by the tall vines that twisted above, "Please, sit down – it's important."

They exchanged a puzzled glance, then sat down as Ed remained standing. He looked to Ivy, then to Ivan, the man he had raised as his own son.

"This isn't easy," he began, "But Ivan, before I explain, I want you to promise me that you'll handle this without going crazy... Please don't let me down."

Worry clouded Ivan's gaze.

"What's wrong?"

Ivy looked sharply at him.

"I don't like the sound of this, Ed. You'd better explain."

"Oh dear..." he said as he drew in a nervous breath, "I'm sorry... both of you.. but Lilly is pregnant. She's been seeing Ozzie."

"Ozzie?" Ivan's face paled with shock.

" _No, no this isn't right. He wouldn't do that to her! Ed, where the hell did you get that sick idea from, what the fuck possessed you to say that?"_ Ivy yelled in anger.

"It's true! Please, don't react with anger, they need our compassion. Ivan, I'm sorry this has happened. I know you love Ozzie like a brother."

Ivan had not reacted with fury. He had put his head in his hands and sobbed.

" _I loved her!"_ he wept, _"How could she do that with her own fucking brother?"_

He was shaking. Ed sat down beside him and took hold of his hands.

"I love you like a son," he said, trying to remain calm, "Please listen to me, Lilly didn't mean for this to happen, neither did Ozzie – _Ivy, where are you going?_ "

She had got up sharply, the chair had fallen and clattered to the floor. She was heading for the door and as she glanced back, fury blazed in her eyes.

" _That dirty little bastard, I'll kill him!"_ she yelled.

Then she was gone, dashing away from the house.

"Oh no!" Ed said in alarm, and he got up and ran after her, as Ivan sat there with his heart broken and rage smouldering inside him. Then he reached down to the holster where he kept his gun and thought about Ozzie, who he had loved like his own brother...

* * *

An air of calm that settled as they sat in the kitchen was shattered as the door burst open and Ivy stood there seething with rage as tears streaked her face. Oswald got up sharply, so did his son and as Lilly went to rise from her seat, Gertrude caught her arm.

"No!" she said firmly, "You sit with me, think of the baby!"

Ivy looked at her daughter.

" _Oh sweetie,"_ she said tearfully, _"How could he do this to you?"_

"Mom, listen -"

But she had turned away, glaring at Ozzie.

" _You sick little pervert! She's your half sister, what's wrong with you? What did you do to my baby girl?"_

" _Ivy!"_ Oswald yelled, but she lunged past him, slamming a fist into Ozzie's face. As his son hit the wall, Oswald saw blood on his lip and lunged in, grabbing at Ivy's wrist as her closed fist missed Ozzie's face by a fraction.

" _NOT LIKE THIS!"_ he yelled, _"Ask your daughter who started it!"_

" _Mom, it was me!"_

Ivy turned around, all rage fading into a sense of shock as she looked at her tearful daughter who sat trembling as she clutched her grandmother's hand.

"I started it and I _don't_ regret it!"

"No," Ivy said, shaking her head, "No way..."

" _I love him, I had to try more than once to get him to come to me... I knew what I was doing, I made that choice! He tried to resist me but I wouldn't listen, I kept on coming on to him, I told him I loved him because I really do!"_

Ivy had been shocked into silence. She knew when Lilly was lying – and her daughter was looking her in the eye and telling the truth. Her hand flew to her mouth as she stifled another sob and for a split second, she looked completely lost. Then Oswald put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"It's happened," he said quietly, "It's too late for anger. We have to deal with this. They are our children."

She pressed her face against his shoulder and sobbed again. As Ed arrived, he was slightly breathless. He looked to the scene in the kitchen and guessed the explosive situation had just been diffused: Lilly was sitting with her grandmother, Oswald was comforting Ivy, and Ozzie was standing there looking tearful as blood shone on his split lip.

"We need to handle this together as a family," he reminded them.

"I couldn't agree more," Oswald replied sadly as Ivy sobbed again in his arms. Then Ivan came in through the open back door and Lilly saw the look on his face.

" _I'm sorry! Ivan, please don't go crazy... just don't hurt him!"_

Oswald let go of Ivy and saw a moment of fear in his son's eyes, then as he turned to face Ivan, he remembered he always carried a loaded gun.

"Ivan, don't do anything you'll regret..." Ed had tried to sound calm, but it was clear Ivan had anger burning in his eyes as he looked at Ozzie.

"If you want to take it out on me," Ozzie said, stepping forward, "Go right ahead. I'm not armed. _Put the gun to my head and pull the trigger, I deserve it!_ "

But Ivan didn't reach for his gun. Instead, he looked to the rest of the family, then last of all to Ed, the man who had raised him, and he took in a deep breath and walked over to Ozzie, standing close as he leaned against the wall, looking him in the eye, ready to take a bullet.

"I'm not doing this because I'm weak," Ivan said, "But I came into this family because when I was a kid, I wanted revenge for my mother's death. I shot six bullets at Uncle Ed and almost killed him. _And he forgave me. All I found for owning up to what I did was forgiveness._ I've always wanted to repay that one day and now is my chance. If I harm you, the years I've spent as part of this family mean nothing..." he glanced at Ed and back to Ozzie, "Like I said, I'm not doing this because I'm weak. I'm as strong as the man who raised me as his own..." he glanced at Lilly, "I know you love me, and I don't hate you – I don't hate either of you. I'm still a part of this family, but I can't be with you after what you did, Lilly..."

"I'm sorry," Lilly whispered, but he had turned back to Ozzie.

"I know that baby will be born sick. You will probably have to go through losing that child. And I still love you like a brother, Ozzie. _I love you both and I forgive you_."

As he hugged him and Ozzie cried in his arms, Ed blinked away tears feeling sure his kindness was something he had got from Kristen. The rest, he was sure, was down to the way he had brought Ivan up as his own son and at that moment, he had never been more proud of him.

As he let go of Ozzie, he stepped back and Ozzie cast a glance around the room.

"I want to be a father to my child."

"No," Ivy said firmly, "You can't do that."

"She's right," Ed told him, "You can't bring up a child with your half sister. What about when the child gets older and starts calling you Daddy in front of other people?"

"Son, you can't do it," Oswald told him, "That baby probably won't live to see its first birthday. But however this situation unfolds, you can only ever be Uncle Ozzie to this child."

"Lilly?"

She looked tearful as she shook her head.

"I want something I can never have. I want a life with you," she said.

Ozzie fell silent for a moment, looking around the room at his family, feeling as if he had just smashed everyone's lives into shattered pieces.

"I don't think you'll ever know how much I love Lilly, and that baby, and you will _definitely_ never know how sorry I am," he said, then he turned around sharply, pulled his car keys from his pocket and walked off down the hallway.

Ed stared after him, getting a worrying feeling. It was something about the way he had said those words and how he ripped out those keys...

" _Ozzie!"_ he yelled, and as he ran down the hallway, Oswald hurried after him and Lilly got up from the table.

"Please don't do something crazy!" she said in panic, then she dashed out too.

The front door was left wide open. Ozzie was in his car. He fired up the engine then turned around, away from the gates.

"What the hell is he doing?" Oswald exclaimed as he joined Ed and Lilly outside the house.

" _Ozzie!"_ Ed yelled, _"Turn the engine off, come back here!"_

But Ozzie's face was streaked with tears as he fixed his gaze straight ahead.

" _Ozzie?"_ Oswald shouted, _"Get out of the car!"_

Then he realised something and grabbed at Ed's arm.

"We have to stop him!"

Lilly had already run across the drive, yelling his name. In that split second, Ed realised what Oswald had meant: There was nothing up ahead but a solid brick wall. As Oswald limped towards the car, slowed by his cane, Ed dashed after him. Lilly had reached the car first and she thumped on the closed window with her fist.

" _Don't you do this to me!"_ she cried, and Ozzie looked at her tearfully.

"I'm sorry!" he said, and then he sped off so fast the wheels screeched.

The last thing he saw was a solid wall rushing at him. The impact folded up the front of the car, shattered the wind shield and left him knocked out and bleeding on impact. The last thing he heard was the sound of Lilly screaming.

* * *

" _Ozzie, wake up."_

 _The last thing he remembered was driving his car into a brick wall. He blinked and looked around, wondered why he was back in the house, in his room, then he saw his mother standing there, looking solid as life and wearing a red velvet dress.  
"Mom? But you're dead... does that mean I'm dead too?"_

 _Rose joined her son in the middle of the room and gave a weary sigh._

" _No, thankfully you're not dead, Ozzie. You didn't have enough time or distance to get the speed up on that car. You have cuts and bruises and concussion and you scared everyone half to death - but you're alive."_

 _As sunlight fell through the window shifting a hazy white light into the room, it felt like a dream. But Rose was still standing there, looking worried as she met her son's gaze._

" _You and Lilly..." she shook her head, "It's not right, but what's done is done and we can't change it now. When you crashed the car you really meant it... you wanted to die. Because you want to be with her. But there is a way and you don't have to ever go to such desperate measures again."_

" _What do you mean?" Ozzie asked, "Everyone said we can't be together."_

 _Rose paused for thought, then she brushed a lock of dark hair from his eyes._

" _You're still my little boy. And I love Lilly very much. You've both caused a lot of pain to this family, but in time, that will heal. All things do."_

 _Ozzie felt tearful as he asked a question that pained his heart._

" _Is the baby going to be born with the family curse?"_

 _Rose looked at him, and she didn't need words. Sadness reflected in her eyes. He gave a sob and looked down at the floor. She stepped closer and said his name. He met her gaze again._

" _No one wants you to die," she told him, "We all love you. And your Dad has been thinking a lot about the situation. But he is so upset, Ozzie. Has Lilly met her best friend yet?"_

 _He blinked._

" _What?"_

" _It doesn't matter. It will make sense in time. Close your eyes."_

 _He obeyed her, and as she hugged him it seemed so real, yet he was already shifting away from it._

 _What played through his mind next would stay with him, sharp and clear like a memory, yet none of it made sense as he watched events unfold:_

 _He saw his parent's room. It was early in the morning. Ed was in bed next to Ivy, and she was turned towards his father. He saw his mother walk into the room in that same red dress. She looked at Ed, then Ivy and she smiled, then her gaze fell on Oswald and love shone in her eyes. She leaned over him, kissed his cheek and as he woke up sharply wondering if Rose had just kissed him, he turned his head, but no one was there..._

 _Then the scene changed to another room in the mansion. Lilly was in there, right now that room was empty in reality, but here in this dream, it was her room and she was sleeping. And there was a child's crib by the window. Rose didn't look like a ghost as she leaned over it, and she reached in, lifted the child into her arms and walked the floor. Then she went back to the crib and looked down again. For a moment her gaze lingered, then Lilly woke sharply._

" _Auntie Rose..." she said with a gasp, and as she turned to the doorway she thought she saw her leaving the room. Then she looked to the crib and wondered why the baby wasn't crying any more..._

 _And strangely, many miles away, Fish Mooney was taking a warm morning shower. Suddenly she screamed as the water came out ice cold, and as she turned it off, she thought she heard a woman's voice saying, "You should take a cold shower more often, Fish!" then the woman laughed, as Fish stood there shivering, disturbed by the notion that the voice had sounded like Oswald's dead wife Rose..._

* * *

None of it made any sense, but Ozzie was thinking back to his mother's ghost holding his baby, and as he woke up he didn't care that he hurt all over. He gave a gasp and reached for the person standing next to his bedside, grabbing at his hand as he gave a sob.

" _Don't let Mom take him..."_

The hand that stayed steady in his grip tightened.

"Take who, Ozzie?"

He blinked, looking up as his vision cleared. His Dad was at his bedside. And his mother had been right, he was upset. He looked like he had been crying.

Oswald kept hold of his son's hand as he looked down at him, Ozzie was bruised and cut from the crash but he had been lucky - the worst of his injury had been concussion.

" _My son,"_ Ozzie told him as a tear ran down his face and the warm salt stung where shattered glass had scratched his cheek, _"The baby... it's a boy.. a little boy. I saw Mom..."_

Oswald leaned closer to his son and looked into his eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ do something so stupid again! The official story is, you lost control of the car. Keep your mouth shut about the family situation and when you're out of the hospital, we can talk about the future. I realise you were at a point where you could not endure any more emotional pain. That won't happen again. I don't know how we will resolve this, but we _will_ find a way."

"I'm sorry, Dad... I just want to be a father to my baby."

Oswald fell silent for a moment, then he gave a reply Ozzie had not expected:

"Yes, you will be," he agreed quietly as he held back on so much pain and anger, "You will be there for that child from the moment it comes into the world. You will hold that child in your arms while the poor little soul cries in pain because _you_ passed on a deadly condition - and you will take responsibility, Ozzie. You will also be there for Lilly when the inevitable happens. This is your mess. She shouldn't have to take on that kind of agony alone!"

Ozzie blinked away tears. The pain he felt in his bruised body was nothing compared to the pain in his heart at the thought of his child inheriting the illness that had almost killed his own father.

Oswald let go of his hand.

"I should go now. Get some rest."

He paused to kiss his hairline, avoiding the cuts and bruises, then he walked away. Just as he approached the door he turned, leaning on his cane and looking back at his son.

"You said you dreamed about your mother?"

"She said I've upset you, and the rest of the family - but no one wants me to die. She said I was lucky, because I was too close to the wall to get the car up to top speed. She said I had cuts and bruises and concussion, and that I'd live. I thought I was dead but she said I was still alive."

Oswald's eyes widened.

"She's right about the wall. You must tell me, what else did she say?"

Ozzie thought back, as aches and pains from the crash flickered through his body.

"She said there's a way... for me and Lilly... and she said something about Lilly's best friend."

"Lilly doesn't have any friends, everyone knows that."

"But that's what Mom said."

"Is there more?" Oswald asked.

"I saw other stuff... Mom's ghost kissed you and woke you up. Then she went into Lilly's room and she held the baby. Lilly woke up as she left the room and the baby wasn't crying any more..." he blinked away tears, "Does that mean he's going to die?"

Oswald shook his head. He had never had much to do with the mysterious side of life, but after losing Rose, his mind was open to the hope that life beyond death existed.

"I don't know," he replied.

"And then Mom turned Fish Mooney's shower ice cold. She scared her."

That remark made Oswald smile. It certainly sounded like Rose, to do that to Fish, she probably would have thought the woman could do with a cold shower after the way she had tried to lure him away from her and Ed...

"Get some rest now, son," he replied, "And by the way, don't mention any of this stuff about your Mom to Grandma."

"Why not?"

"Because she will probably want to hold a séance!" he replied, and then he walked out of the room and left his son to rest.

Ozzie closed his eyes and tried to fight off the pain that throbbed all over his body. He thought of Lilly and hoped she could forgive him for crashing the car. Then he slipped into a heavy sleep, but this time, had no dreams of his dead mother.

* * *

 _Lilly:_

 _'It was a huge shock for all of us when Ozzie drove his car into a wall. The day had been bad enough with the shit hitting the fan, but now I'd realised, I'm in love with a fucking lunatic. What he did that day was undeniably stupid, when the dust settled and it started to sink in how much pain he was in, how much he really wanted to be there for me and the baby, my Dad and Uncle Ed sat down with my Mom and me and we talked about it and then Ivan joined us. We had to do it while Eddie and Karina were at school. They were never allowed to know._

 _It wasn't easy to talk about it, but we agreed that I would be allowed to spend time with Ozzie – but there were rules now. No touching or kissing or even looks passing between us. We were not allowed to be upstairs in either house together. It was ironic – there I was, still carrying on with my Jigsaw plans, yet I was not allowed to be alone with Ozzie, because we couldn't be trusted! Ozzie was out of the hospital in less than a week. His car was wrecked and Dad said he couldn't have another one. Ozzie was just glad to be home. He told me about a dream he had about Auntie Rose. It scared me a little bit. So far my pregnancy seemed normal. But if anything was wrong, we wouldn't know until a couple of months before the baby was due._

 _I was told Ozzie would not be on the birth certificate. I had to lie about the father and say he was a one night stand and I didn't remember him. It would just seem like my very bad luck that the baby had the same illness that had run in my family. All these lies to cover the truth..._

 _A month later, Jim Gordon called me to say he had taken that promotion. I was to meet with my new contact at the usual place to get another name for Jigsaw's death list. Ivan still wanted in on the killings. He said he wanted to protect me and the baby. Uncle Ed was excited about more of the games, he loved to set them up._

 _I was about to get a big surprise, too – meeting my new contact, Detective Johnny Velaska. In a way, it was weird, because it echoed what Ozzie had been told in his dream. I didn't know it as I headed off to the river to meet with Johnny, but on that day I was about to meet someone who was more than just Jeremiah's favourite son – I was about to meet the man who would soon become my best friend...'_

* * *

"You must be Johnny."

As Lilly said that, she had walked up to join him. He was already there standing by the river waiting for her. He turned his head and smiled a bright smile as the breeze ruffled his red hair.

"And you must be Lilly, daughter of Penguin, aka the Gotham Jigsaw! Nice to meet you, Ms Jigsaw!"

They shook hands.

"So you're the Velaska who became a cop?" Lilly said in surprise.

As she looked at him, she knew his father was right about saying he looked like his late uncle – Johnny looked a lot like Jerome, minus the facial injuries, of course. He stood there in a light brown suit, with a sparkle in his eyes and he radiated warmth. She instantly liked him.

They talked for three hours.

He told her all about his job, and how he was enjoying his promotion, then he spoke of his enthusiasm for the Jigsaw.

"I would really like to take an active part in the running of the games," he exclaimed, "I think at this point I should also add that I really admire your work!"

Lilly smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not sure. It's run pretty well already."

"But I love killing people!" he said, "I do it at work sometimes, if I come across someone really vile and sick and I think it's a waste of time putting them into the prison system, I accidentally on purpose shoot them."

Lilly looked at him in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes!" he paused to laugh, "I once hunted down a vile serial rapist. When I found him, I cut off his balls and fed them to his dog!"

His eyes sparkled with amusement and he laughed and so did Lilly.

"By the way," he added, "I think you're really awesome. You've got rid of some of the worst of the scum who have escaped the justice system. I truly admire you for that. And your killing devices are ingenious!"

"Thank you," Lilly replied as they walked by the river, and Johnny continued to talk.

"I always had the feeling, long before Jim took me into his confidence – that there was a link to the cops with this thing. I'm glad I was right. And I'm _so_ thrilled to be a part of it!"

He had said that like a kid waiting for his birthday party. Lilly stopped walking and smiled, feeling happier for the first time in weeks.

"Your Dad was right and so was Jim – we are definitely going to get along."

He paused for thought.

"By the way, I heard that you're pregnant. If that means you have to stop the games for a while or slow down I completely understand – I'm never going to put demands on you while you have the baby and your welfare as main priority. I grew up in a big family, I know all about pregnancy and how hard it can be for a lady."

He had said that very sincerely. Lilly felt an ache in her heart as she thought of her situation.

"You have no idea how hard this pregnancy is," she said, and as she paused to look out across the water, her eyes reflected the colour of the river as she stood silent with her thoughts. Johnny could sense there was some kind of problem, but as he stepped closer, he spoke cautiously.

"We've been talking for hours! I should be at work now but I won't leave until they call me. It's the first time in a long while I've really gelled with someone. I don't have many friends. It's the Velaska name, people don't trust me for it. And I'm told I look a lot like my late uncle too. I don't have any friends at work. But I think we are going to be good friends. And if you ever need to talk about... you or the baby or anything, anything at all – I'll listen."

Lilly met his gaze.

"Thanks," she replied, "I don't have many friends either. And..." she hesitated, Johnny was someone she had instantly warmed to, she knew they would be good friends. It was just a feeling, like two kindred souls had met for the first time, but while she trusted this, she knew she couldn't tell him everything - at least, not yet.

"My baby will be born sick," she said quietly, "The father carries the same condition that my family has suffered with for generations."

"That's awful," he replied, "I'm sorry. I heard it was like a really rare thing? Wow, the chances of that happening must be something like a million to one, or more!"

"We're taking one day at time," Lilly replied, "And my family are very supportive. I'm very lucky they are so strong and so loving and kind."

Johnny's eyes reflected understanding as he nodded in agreement.

"My family are the same, if any one has a problem, we all help as much as we can. I know my Dad has a reputation as a scary, powerful guy but he's a great father. He looks after all his kids and their mothers. I'm glad I come from a big family, there's a lot of love and strength there."

"I know the feeling," Lilly replied, "My Dad is incredible, he's been through so much over the years, and so has my Uncle Ed."

"Yes, you're right about that," he agreed, "I heard all about what happened to your father. My Dad told me all about it, he said he's a very brave man, he made a remarkable recovery twenty years ago. My father said he went through stuff that would have killed anyone else, but not him, because Penguin's tough... I also know your Uncle Ed was shot a few years back and nearly died. This is without all the stuff I've heard about that happened back in the day... you have a cool family, Lilly."

"Maybe you should come over and meet them one day," Lilly said.

Johnny smiled, then to her surprise, his face flushed as he laughed, briefly looking away, but it didn't help matters because he was still blushing as he looked back at her.

"I have a confession to make... it's not a secret, my Dad makes fun of me over it and so does my husband."

"You're married?"

"Yes, I am. He works in a very secret job I'm not supposed to tell you about – but I will one day."

"Does he work for your father?"

"No, he's tied to something even more powerful," he replied, "But he has been known to work for my Dad... that's all I'm saying about that."

"Is he a hit man?"

"He can be if he wants to be... sometimes he has to handle people he doesn't like, so he kills them. He can basically get away with anything."

"He sounds interesting."

"He fully approves of the Jigsaw."

Lilly laughed.

"You sound perfect for each other!"

"We are," he replied, "I think I'm lucky to find someone right for me. So few people do."

Lilly thought of Ozzie, but said no more on the subject of love.

"So what did you mean, about having a confession to make?"

He smiled again and his face flushed.

" _I think your Dad is hot."_

Lilly laughed out loud.

"He's my Dad! How could you think my Dad is hot, Johnny?"

"I don't know, I just like him, I've seen pictures of him and I don't know how he still looks so young and so gorgeous... and he has amazing eyes. If I met him I wouldn't know what to say. Don't tell him!"

"I've got to see you meet my Dad, this is going to be _so_ much fun!"

His face was still flushed.

"I wouldn't know what to say!"

Then his phone rang.

"Shit, that's work..."

He reached in his jacket and drew out a folder.

"This is the next target. I have to go, Lilly..."

"See you soon," she said, and he walked away, he was on his phone talking police business and suddenly sounding like a very serious and professional cop. Lilly watched him leave as she clutched the folder in her hand, as she smiled and made a decision:

 _Yes, he was perfect. The next time Jigsaw struck, Johnny Velaska would be a new member of the team._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The dust had settled.

The news of Lilly and Ozzie and the baby was not a source of anger or shock any more, it just settled as something they were all aware of, something that could not be changed, and now the family were united on one agreement: _Get Lilly and Ozzie through this nightmare. Stand by them, do not judge them or make them suffer – because they would be going through the kind of hell no parent should ever have to go through after that child was born – it was almost inevitable they would lose the baby._

Lilly remained surprisingly well as the weeks went on, she was having an normal pregnancy. Ozzie spent as much time with her as he could, when the the rest of the family were around, respecting the new rules.

For Lilly, it almost seemed like she was settling down into her usual routine and just coping with life: _Yes, she was pregnant and no, she wasn't going to worry about the future, because it wasn't here yet..._

It helped that after carrying out the next killing on the list, Johnny came along and proved to be a helpful member of the team. For him it was like a party as he shared Ed's enthusiasm for the blood and gore. Ivan had fulfilled his usual role of helping out, and had stayed polite to Lilly. He had kept his word, he was still involved in the Jigsaw project, he helped Ed clean up before they left and while they were alone together, yet again, Ed told him that he was proud of him.

 _The months began to pass by._

Ozzie's prediction was right. Lilly was carrying a baby boy. By the time she was six months pregnant, she had put the Jigsaw killings on hold. Johnny, who was now her best friend, had told her he could happily carry on with the task along with Ed and Ivan, if she could carry on designing the games and the traps. Lilly was happy to do that, it gave her something to do to keep her busy, and keep her mind off her biggest fear. It wouldn't be long before she had the test that would tell her if the baby was carrying the inherited condition - or not.

But for now, all that the family dreaded coming around was still a way off. And as the time had passed, Ivy had started to enjoy more visits from Oswald, who knew for sure he had missed her for far too long. Kisses in the greenhouse had led to an invitation over to the house that night, to try something she had always said she could never do – share a bed with him and Ed. But Ivy had decided she would try it anyway. So much had happened lately that trying a three way relationship was the least of her concerns...

* * *

Ivy had locked the bedroom door and then gone over to the bed and looked at Oswald, then Ed.

"This feels so weird, Pengie and my best friend...and me. Ed, I'm not having sex with you. That would be weird."

"I couldn't agree more, " he replied, "You get in next to Oswald."

As he turned the covers back, Ivy giggled, sliding into bed on Oswald's side.

He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"May I kiss you?"

"You know the answer to that question," she replied softly, and as their lips touched, Ivy's hands slid over his shoulders, then Oswald shifted position slightly and as he kissed her deeply, he softly moaned into her mouth. He grabbed her hand, guiding it down to his erection, she started to stroke it gently, then more firmly as they carried on kissing. She briefly opened her eyes to see a look of absolute bliss on his face, but she couldn't see Ed... had he left the room?

" _Harder..."_ Oswald breathlessly whispered, and as he threw his head back with his eyes closed, he was panting softly as he lay there on his side and Ivy's movements grew harder and faster.

" _Oh yes... yes, fuck, Ed!"_ he gasped, _"Don't stop Ivy...here it comes..."_

His breathing grew ragged and then he gave a loud gasp, his hardness throbbing as his climax pumped out hard and fast, warm over Ivy's hand. As he turned on his back, he was still recovering as he slid his hand under the covers and slipped a finger into her wetness, finding the magic spot with expertise as he started to rub. Ivy had been surprised to find she was instantly turned on at the sight of him coming so hard and so fast, and now she was on the edge too, and she came with her face pressed against his shoulder as she soaked his fingers with a gush of wetness.

She had barely recovered as she turned on her side to see he now had his back to her, and going by the way his arm was moving, he was jerking Ed off beneath the covers.

" _Oswald!"_ he gasped, and then he gave a few small moans, then Oswald's hand came back up from under the covers and he put his hand on Ed's cheek, turned his face towards him and kissed him deeply. Ivy was still getting her breath back as he turned over and exchanged a smile with Ed.

"Did you enjoy that, Ivy?" Oswald asked.

She looked at him and smiled, then she looked at Ed, who was next to him on the other side of the bed.

"Strangely... yes, I did! Where the hell did you go, Ed?"

He started to laugh.

"Nowhere! I was under the covers. While you jerked him off, I was down on his ass. I'm _so_ glad you enjoyed your first Penguin sandwich!"

She looked to both men, then she laughed.

" _Oh my god! I just had a penguin sandwich!"_

"And you liked it," Oswald said, turning to face her as he put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and suddenly it didn't bother her that her best friend was sleeping on the other side of the bed, it didn't feel awkward like she had imagined it to be at all...

"Do you think you might want to do this more often?" Oswald asked.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, warm next to the sound of his beating heart.

"Definitely," Ivy whispered, then she slipped into a deep sleep.

It was a night of new experiences, a night that would shape the future, too. From that day on, Ivy shared their bed on a regular basis, and the three of them grew closer still, but Ed always slept on the side where Rose used to sleep, because Oswald preferred that. Times were changing, the grief was healing, but soon, they knew there would be more sadness to come, but at least they were ready for it...

* * *

At seven months pregnant, Lilly was waiting for the test results to find out if her child was affected by the inherited family condition. For now, after having seven months of normal pregnancy, she was happy. She knew it was probably about to change, but she was making the most of these last days where, before a definite answer, she could dare to cling to some hope. It was winter by now, and Johnny had a day off work, so he did what he often did on days off, and went over to Lilly's house to spend some time with her.

She was in her bedroom, working on a new blueprint for a killing device. After he arrived, she showed him the plans then folded the papers and put them away, then she sat on her bed and he sat beside her as she started to talk. Usually, she was in the mood for light conversation once they had talked about anything related to the Jigsaw murders – but today, she was quiet.

"I'm glad you came over," she said, then she looked to the window and her pale blue eyes reflected the grey of the weather outside, "My Mom said in a couple of months, when they baby is born, I can move over to the main house. My Dad agrees. The room was empty but they've put a bed in it for me, new furniture, they've even put a crib in there. I don't see the point."

"The baby has to sleep somewhere. Why are you going over to your Dad's house?"

Tears stung at her eyes as she looked to her best friend. She had been holding back for a long time and she couldn't hold back any more. He knew she was worried about the baby, but he didn't know the truth...

"I'm going over there to be closer to my half brother Ozzie. We have to get through this together...we both know the baby probably won't make it," she gave a sob, _"I didn't get pregnant by a stranger, Johnny..."_

He saw heartbreak in her eyes and reached for her, embracing her tightly as she sobbed. As she let go and drew back, she saw compassion in his eyes.

"I had wondered how you could have met a stranger with the same condition because it's so rare. I mean, anyone else would believe it, but it's the detective in me, I just knew there was something more to this. It's Ozzie's baby?"

She nodded.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry you're in such a bad situation. You're lucky your family forgave you both. And you never know, that baby might be okay – you said you feel him moving about a lot, maybe he's healthy."

She saw hope in Johnny's eyes and she managed a smile.

"I'll find out any day now... I'm waiting for the test results to come through."

The room fell silent. This was unusual, because Johnny was usually fooling around, making Lilly laugh as he told her jokes or playfully insulted her and she insulted him and he laughed louder, sounding eerily like his dead uncle, Jerome.

"I have a sister who married her cousin," he said with a chuckle, "I used to call her the _cousinfucker!_ My Dad heard me say it once and he went crazy! He didn't understand that she laughed about it. I had to apologise!"

Lilly didn't smile.

"That's not the same. Ozzie is my half brother. It's illegal. The risk to the baby is huge. Ozzie's had a vasectomy, he had it after he found out he was a carrier but it was too late, I was already pregnant."

"It might not help, but if you remember your Dad was born with this same condition and lived to over come it, maybe there's a lot more hope for the baby than you realise."

Lilly shook her head.

"Ivy found the cure when I was very young. She gave it to me. It kills the condition and rips it from the DNA and destroys it. So I'm clear of it and so is my Dad. But he conceived Ozzie while he was sick, because at the time, he was told he may not have long to live and he wanted a baby with my Auntie Rose. Ozzie was tested for it when he was born and my Dad was told he was clear – he was clear, of the active condition. They didn't know at the time that he was a carrier. Technology back then, wasn't as good as it is now. If my baby is affected, the hospital can treat him with a refined version of my mother's invention. But they will only do it if he's not severely affected. If it's advanced, they will send him home with me and how long I get with my baby depends on how long he can survive."

She wiped her eyes and blinked to clear her vision.

"And it's very, _very_ likely this baby will not be okay."

He took her hand and noticed Lilly was trembling. It wasn't like Lilly to shake or cry about anything.

"What would you do if the baby was okay and there was a way you could be with Ozzie?"

His question had temporarily pushed aside her worries for the future.

"There is no way I can be with Ozzie."

"But if there was, Lilly, would you take it?"

"Of course I would!"

He let go of her hand, hesitating before he spoke again.

"Just imagine it for a moment: You and Ozzie and the baby, as a family. I mean, you'd have to leave Gotham, just to be sure no one worked it out, but the three of you, as a family... you must have thought about it?"

Lilly rested her hand on her swollen stomach and as she felt another kick she smiled.

"I have dared to dream but I don't do it too often because I know it can't happen."

"Tell me what you dream."

She gave a sigh as she escaped into a few moments of thinking about a world where she could be happy.

"It's like this alternative universe in my head where me and Ozzie are not related and we're just an ordinary family. We don't even live in place like this, it's just a normal little house out in the suburbs, with a garden for our son to play in. And Ozzie's probably got a job – not a great one, he's never going to be too smart – but we get by and most of all, we are happy. No one knows who we are, they just think we're a young married couple with a baby. We still see our family but we never go home again, because we can't. But everyone is happy and the baby is okay. I think that's the main part I think about the most, me and Ozzie and our son, and he's not dying. Then I remember he probably will and I stop myself from daydreaming."

"And there is a small chance he might be okay, you have to remember that." Johnny reminded her.

"I still can't be with Ozzie."

He patted her hand and smiled.

"Just stay there for a moment longer. Tell me about the garden."

She shook her head.

"This is crazy, because it won't happen."

"But I still want to know."

She leaned against the mountain of pillows she had stacked up to ease her aching back.

"It's just an ordinary garden, big high fences, a nice lawn. In the summer we have a sprinkler to make sure the grass doesn't go yellow in the heat. Everything is so ordinary. There's nothing special about it, just that it's a place where we can be a family."

"You should think about that place more often if it makes you happy," Johnny replied, "At least it will stop you worrying about the future."

"You're not shocked that I'm with Ozzie?" Lilly looked at him intently, waiting for a flicker of something to say he disapproved, but saw nothing as he shook his head.

"These things can happen. It's not supposed to happen, but it can and sometimes does. It doesn't make either of you bad people - you didn't deliberately plan for any of this. It's just a hard situation, hardest most of all on you and Ozzie."

"Thanks for being so kind about it."

"I'd never condemn you for anything, Lilly. I know you too well. I even know why you became the Jigsaw, you told me all about it. You're a very smart but complex person and I want to know everything, I want to understand."

He got up and grabbed his coffee and finished it, then he took Lilly's hand and helped her up as she placed a hand on her heavy belly, the pregnancy was starting to slow her down now.

"Let's go over to the mansion," he said, "I'd like to say Hi to Ozzie."

"Are you going to tell him you know?"

"Yes," Johnny replied, "I want him to know you both have my full support."

Ozzie had met Johnny a few times, but they had not spoken much. Lilly hoped that would change today as they left the house together and took the path towards the other end of the estate.

"It must be hard for you," Johnny said, "Needing a cane to walk and being heavily pregnant."

"It is," Lilly agreed as they neared the mansion, "Twice as much pain in my leg... Oh by the way..." she started to smile as a playful look came to her eyes, "My Dad's home today! You've avoided him all these months, Johnny..."

"Because I know I'm going to blush!"

"You've got to meet him!" she laughed.

Johnny smiled, thinking how good it was to see Lilly smiling again.

"Okay, I'll say Hi to him. Don't look at me while I'm talking to him!"

Lilly had already told her father about Johnny crushing on him. He had laughed. She couldn't wait to see the two of them meet...

* * *

They entered the house by the back door. The kitchen was empty and Lilly led him through to the hallway, then they began to walk down it.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face!" Lilly said in a low voice, "You can't even say his name without blushing when you talk to me!"

She led him through to the front room. Gertrude was sitting by the fire in a comfortable armchair, knitting a blanket for the baby.

"This is Grandma," Lilly said.

"Hello Mrs Kapelput," he said politely, "I'm Johnny Velaska, Lilly's friend."

"It is very nice to meet you!" she said as her eyes lit up, "Lilly, you did not tell me your friend was so handsome!"

As he went over to her chair she extended her hand, and he politely kissed the back of it, guessing it wasn't every day a woman as old as Gertrude felt charmed by a gentleman.

"You must be Johnny! It's about time you came over to meet us!"

On hearing her father's voice, Lilly had smiled as her eyes sparkled playfully and she shot him a look, _He's just walked in the room, Johnny..._

Lilly watched in amusement as Johnny turned around, as her father walked up to him and smiled, Johnny's face went scarlet.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr Penguin," he said.

They shook hands. Johnny was still looking at Lilly's father, he was standing there looking youthful in his sharp suit, leaning on an elegant cane. His hair was swept up in jet black spikes and his eyes sparkled with warmth. He felt sure if he flashed him another one of those smiles of his, he would feel his knees go weak. _Ed Nygma was a lucky guy,_ that was the first thought that ran through his head.

"I always know one connected to the underworld as soon as they say hello," Oswald replied, "because they call me Penguin. But please, call me Oswald."

"Okay... Oswald. Wow, it really is good to meet you – my father's told me so much about you. And I'm sorry but I have to say this, you look fantastic – I mean, young for your age, you look great..."

Over his shoulder, Oswald saw Lilly was trying hard not to giggle. _Yes, this guy certainly did have a crush on him..._

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you do look a lot like your late uncle Jerome," Oswald replied, "I bet you get a hard time working for the GCPD."

"I do, all the time!"

"Would you like a drink?" Oswald asked.

"I shall make some tea for you," Gertrude announced, and then she got up from her chair.

"Thanks Grandma, it's too early for booze, Dad – and he's driving," Lilly added.

"Come and sit down, tell me all about yourself. I've heard so much from Lilly – and it's so nice to know she has a good friend."

They sat down together as Lilly took a seat in a comfortable armchair, feeling thankful to rest again. Moments later Ozzie came into the room and he joined the conversation. They spent a couple of hours talking.

By the end of his visit, Johnny's blushing wasn't quite as noticeable. Lilly walked him to the door. He was still smiling as he said goodbye. As he walked over to his car, Ed pulled up in the driveway, then he got out and the two men spoke for a few moments, then bid a fond farewell. Lilly watched as Johnny drove away, and waited by the open front door as Ed hurried towards it.

* * *

"Where's Oswald?"

"In the front room with Ozzie, why?"

"Perfect!" he said, and then he smiled, "Your father has a big surprise for everyone. It's about time this family had something happy to look forward to, something that will bring us all closer together..."

Then he hurried off and Lilly closed the front door and followed after him, asking what was going on.

"You'll see!" was all Ed said in reply.

Just as Lilly caught up with him, Ed was handing something over to Oswald, who slipped it into the pocket of his jacket.

"Remember," he said in a low voice, "If she isn't sure, just say, Rose would have wanted this – because we both know that she would have felt that way."

At that moment, Ivan walked in.

"Hey Ozzie, I was looking for you," he said, and then he went over to the couch where Ozzie sat and took a seat next to him, "Are you okay, bro?"

As he asked that, he briefly placed a hand on his shoulder, and Ozzie nodded and smiled.

Ed looked at the two guys for a moment and again felt proud of Ivan. He wasn't just supportive of Lilly, he cared about Ozzie, too. He was there for both of them. Ed turned back to Oswald and the two men exchanged a loving glance.

"Good luck, but you won't need it," Ed whispered, then they hugged and Ed kissed his cheek and Oswald left the room.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked as she sat down again.

Ed walked to the middle of the room and glanced around at his family as he smiled warmly.

"Oswald has decided to ask Ivy to become his wife."

"That is wonderful!" Gertrude exclaimed.

"Does this mean me and Lilly will be even more related?" Ozzie asked, sounding worried.

Ed gave a sigh. _Oh dear, never had there been such a clear indication that Ozzie would never be smart..._

"No, Ozzie – it won't make you _more_ biologically related to Lilly. You remain half siblings."

Lilly looked at Ozzie fondly and shook her head.

"You're such a dummy!" she teased, then she looked at Ed and spoke again.

"My Mom has wanted to marry my Dad for years! I remember when I was a little girl, she used to see weddings on TV and say, _If I could marry your Dad, I wouldn't want a big wedding. I wouldn't care about the dress or the cake or the size of the diamond in the engagement ring, I just want to marry your father._ She's always said it, she's never stopped wishing she could have married him. She's going to be _so_ happy!"

Ed nodded in agreement as he thought of the two of them and smiled.

"She's waited more than twenty years for this," he said, then he chuckled, "They may be gone for some time... and when they come back I predict a _lot_ of happy squealing from Ivy!"

* * *

As Oswald made his way towards Ivy's greenhouse, he knew what he was going to say: Words that had waited more than twenty years to be spoken, and all from his heart. He had taken great care when choosing the ring, the fancy jewellery stores up town didn't have anything like it, so he had to order something from a considerably lower budget store, and had to wait for the ring to arrive. Ed had just picked it up for him. Oswald had bought Ivy a cheap gold ring with a tiny diamond chip. There was a reason for this, and she would know why, and that reason would be so very precious to both of them...

He reached the greenhouse and paused for a moment, fondly watching her through the glass as she tended her plants. There she was, the woman who had saved his life when he had been shot and left half drowned in the river all those years before... Ivy, the mother of his child, the young woman who had been his first real love...

He tapped on the door with his cane. She turned away from a fresh bed of soil and opened up the door.

"Pengie!" she exclaimed, "This is a lovely surprise! Come in."

He followed her into the green house, then as she stood beside the freshly dug soil, he looked into her eyes and smiled fondly.

"I'd like to say something to you."

"About what?"

Ivy had no clue what he was abut to say. He looked at her standing there, her red hair falling to her shoulders, her pretty face barely affected by the years that had passed by. He felt a rush of love for her, the same love that had never faded since their first kiss.

"Ivy, I've been thinking about something -I wasn't always as successful as I am today. But it's not about money, it's about who we are, where we came from...I remember when I fell in love with you, I'd lost everything. I'd been shot and dumped in the river. I had nothing. _And if I'd asked you to marry me back then, this is probably all I could have afforded to buy you._.."

He took the box from his pocket and opened it. Ivy stared at the ring as tears glazed her eyes.

"Give me a minute..." Oswald got down on both his knees, to ease the strain on his damaged leg, and then he looked up at her as she looked down at him, joy shone in her eyes as a tear ran down her face.

"Ivy Pepper," he said, "Will you marry me?"

Ivy laughed with delight as she fell to her knees in front of him.

" _Yes!"_ she squealed, and she kissed him, then her hand shook as she held it out and he slid the ring on to her finger.

"Oh Pengie!" she said, "I never thought I could be so happy!"

Oswald said nothing as he smiled and his own eyes filled with tears, then she grabbed him and pulled him close, they both rolled in the dirt, laughing and kissing as they tugged at each other's clothing. Her skirt was up, his zip was down, her face was smeared with dirt from the green house, his hair was messed up and his suit was stained with damp earth as he made love to her on the flower bed, between tall plants that reached skyward.

"I'll love you forever!" she said breathlessly as he thrust into her.

He kept a tight hold of her as he moved against her again, kissing her hard and then breathing heavy as he looked into her eyes.

"We shall marry within the year... and then my love... one more baby penguin?" he whispered.

More tears filled her eyes as joy shone in her gaze.

" _Yes please Pengie! I want your babies...please give me another one... I love you so very much!"_

Then she sobbed and as he kissed her tears away, he thrust into her again, saying her name as a gasp as he lost control and came hard and fast. For a moment they both clung on, breathless as they looked into each others eyes as they lay there in the dirt, embracing on the ground as above, light filtered in through the greenery, and as they lay side by side they linked hands, exchanged a glance and laughed together like lovestruck teenagers. They were both sharing the same thought: _It had always been meant to turn out this way, it was just that sometimes, the best things in life were truly worth waiting for – even if it meant waiting more than twenty years._

* * *

Oswald's suit was ruined. At least, it would need a lot of cleaning. It was rare for him to willingly put a good suit at risk, he loved his fine clothing – but today was an exception. He walked hand in hand with Ivy back to the house, and as they headed towards the front room where the others were waiting, they paused by a mirror. Oswald tidied his hair and wiped dirt from his face. Ivy brushed dirt from her dress and smoothed out creases.

"We still look like we've been rolling in earth together!" she said as she looked at him reflected in the glass and laughed.

"That's because we have been rolling in earth!" Oswald replied with a smile.

"I'm so glad I hadn't planted any seeds before we ruined the new flower bed!"

Oswald turned to her, emotion filling his eyes as he recalled how she had told him she desperately wanted his child.

"Maybe we _did_ sow a seed today."

She caught her breath, thinking about the possibility.

"We don't have much time to have another one, I'm not getting any younger, Pengie."

For a moment, all trace of joy was gone from his expression.

"We will wait until Lilly has the baby... see what the outcome is, then plan the wedding later on. But there's no reason we can't start trying for a baby now – as you said, we can't afford to wait. But if you get pregnant quickly, I'm bringing the wedding forward..." he smiled again as his gaze radiated love, "Next time you have my child, you will also have my name, I promise you that, Ivy." Then he took her hand and led her towards the front room.

* * *

"They've been gone a long time," Ivan remarked as he checked his watch, then he looked around at the rest of the family, "I hope she said yes."

"She will," Ed replied, sounding very sure, "expect them both to be very emotional when they come back."

Just then Ivy walked in with Oswald, and both looked radiantly happy. They also looked like they had been rolling in dirt in the greenhouse. Ed took one look at them and laughed out loud.

"I see you two decided to celebrate without me!"

As he got up and hugged Oswald, Ivy held up her hand, showing off her ring. It was no huge rock, it was little more than a cheap gold band. But the meaning behind it made it all the more precious.

" _Pengie asked me to marry him! I said YES!"_ she squealed in excitement.

As the rest of the family got up and congratulated her, Ed gave Oswald another hug.

"I told you she would say yes!"

"She did, immediately!" Oswald replied. His eyes were shining with joy, and it made Ed happy to see him so alive again, in that moment life seemed so far removed from the sadness that had shaded their lives since Rose had died.

As the family stood around together and talked, Lilly was next to Ozzie.

"I wish we could -"

"So do I, but we can't, so don't say it," he told her, then he gave her a brief hug and let go again as regret reflected in his eyes.

Lilly suddenly smiled as she put her hand on her swollen belly.

"He just kicked. He does it a lot, he's really active. Maybe he's stronger than we think."

As he put his hand on her stomach and felt a movement, Ozzie smiled as hope shone in his eyes.

"I think he is. I really do think he wants to live."

" _I hope you're right..."_

They turned to see Oswald and Ed standing beside them. Ozzie shifted his hand away from Lilly's baby bump, but Oswald shook his head.

"No son, that's your child. That baby needs both his parents."

Ozzie looked at him in surprise.

"But I hugged her too."

"And that was a supportive hug. Those kind are allowed," he said, and as Ivy joined them, she paused to hug Lilly and then Ozzie.

As they carried on talking, Ed was standing there, he waved away a drink offered by Gertrude, saying he would be picking the kids up from school today, then he looked thoughtfully at Lilly, and her mother Ivy... then he looked at Ozzie. He thought some more.

" _Ivy... I need a word."_

She turned away from her fiancée – it was still an overwhelmingly emotional thought to know that finally, she was engaged to him – and as she looked at Ed, she instantly sensed something important was about to be said.

"You've come up with something."

"Maybe," Ed replied, keeping his voice low, "This is just a theory. Years ago, you took a ton of plant extracts and genetically enhanced yourself. If you're enhanced, so is Lilly."

"Go on..." Ivy was listening, not yet daring to feel a spark of hope, but she knew one was about to ignite.

"Lilly was born sick but you cured her. You said it was easy. Because she's _your_ daughter. That unborn baby is your grandchild. If he has enough of your genes he can take the same cure you gave Lilly and Oswald all those years ago."

Ivy glanced back at the rest of the family. Lilly and Oswald were talking with Ivan and Ozzie and Gertrude. She turned back to Ed.

"No, that formula almost killed my Pengie! And when we thought Ozzie was sick and he had the refined version, he could barely cope!"

"But neither of them have your enhanced genetics. I think it makes a person that much more resilient. I think if that kid is born too sick for the hospital to treat, you can cure him."

Ivy's face paled as she thought of that unborn child. Lilly had been over two years old and not severely affected when she had given her the medication...

"I would have to make up more of the formula based on Lilly's notes, adjust to for a newborn.. a _newborn_ , Ed? I could kill him!"

"If he's dying, you could save him."

Ivy shook her head.

"Not today, don't talk to me about this today, Ed! Let's just wait and see what happens. We don't have to make those kind of decisions yet."

Then Oswald returned to her side, put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Would you care for some champagne, future Mrs Cobblepot?" he asked with a smile.

"No," she replied softly as she looked into his eyes and felt a spark of magic as she remembered his promise, "No more drinking for me...Like you said, we're sowing seeds for the future."

He smiled too.

"It's going to be a wonderful future for us," he assured her.

She said nothing in return as she looked into his eyes and they shared another kiss. At the back of her mind she was already decided, what ever the future held for Lilly's baby, she would be making up another batch of that formula. She would lock it away, tell no one and maybe, if Lilly's son was okay, it wouldn't be needed. But if it was, she knew she was prepared, even though the thought of administering it to a sick new born baby terrified her. But Ed had made a very valid point. That little boy yet to be born was her grandson. He had to have inherited some kind of resilience against the worst of ills, even against the Cobblepot Curse...

Ivy pushed those thoughts aside now her plans were made. It was a happy day, the day Pengie finally put a ring on her finger, and it was all about celebrating with the family. For once, nothing loomed dark on the horizon – at least, not on this day...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three days after Oswald and Ivy had celebrated their engagement, Lilly got the phone call she had been dreading. The news was exactly as predicted. The baby definitely had the inherited condition the family had called a curse for many generations. Lilly told Ozzie first, and he held her and they cried together. When she told the rest of the family, Oswald didn't cry, instead he hugged her and said they had been expecting this news, and they would get through this together. Ed had exchanged a glance with Ivy, and she had remembered her plan, but said no more on the subject.

Lilly called her best friend. He still said, maybe the baby would be okay, because her father had survived the same condition. She wanted Johnny to be right, but the hope she had clung to was slipping away. Ivy told her she should think about moving into the mansion soon, so her and Ozzie could be under the same roof, in separate rooms. Lilly understood why. Ivy was worried the baby might come early. Suddenly it felt like all of the fears she had held at bay for the past seven months had hit her all at once.

She put the Gotham Jigsaw plans on hold. Johnny told her it was okay to do that until everything was settled with the baby. Lilly agreed. For once in her life, she had no hopes or ambitions to be great or feared or powerful in this often dark and villainous city – she just wanted her son to be born strong enough to survive.

* * *

The day Lilly moved into the mansion, taking the spare room that had been furnished just for her and the baby, Ozzie waited until she had unpacked and settled in, then he had gone out to the hallway, seen Ed go into the master bedroom and followed him in.

"Uncle Ed, is it okay if I spend some time with Lilly? I just want to sit with her for a while."

Ed had just placed fresh roses next to the bed he shared with Ivy and Oswald. He turned around and saw a worried look on Ozzie's face.

"You can do that. But keep the door wide open, please."

"Thanks," Ozzie replied, "And you can trust me with her."

Ed smiled fondly at Ozzie.

"It's not you I don't trust," he confided quietly, "It's Lilly. She's always been like a brand new element unleashed on to this world, she's forceful, she has a hold over you and I know how you feel about her."

"But I do love her," Ozzie replied, "And my son."

"And you will be there for both of them," Ed reminded him, "No one will deny you time with that child."

Ozzie blinked away tears.

"Uncle Ed, if there was a way, I'd be with her, I don't mean that in a bad way – I'd love and protect them both. I just want to keep my son safe."

Ed had listened to his words, seen the look in his eyes. Ozzie was desperate to take responsibility for his child.

"I can't imagine what it must be like for you," he told him, "It must be terrible. But we're all here for you. Don't forget that."

"I can handle this," Ozzie replied, suddenly sounding stronger, "I've given it a lot of thought and I know I can handle what ever happens next. I have to cope. I owe it to Lilly and my son."

Then he left the room and went down the hallway, paused at Lilly's door, spoke to her quietly and went inside, leaving the door wide open. Ed thought again about his theory and his conversation with Ivy. Perhaps there was a way to help the baby if no other options were left. For now, there was no definite answer – but he was sure that Ozzie had finally found the strength to cope. And while he didn't want to think about the reason, he knew it was because he loved Lilly and that unborn child as much as any other man would love his pregnant partner. Then he pushed aside thoughts of the awful family situation, and he took a rose from the vase and placed it on Oswald's pillow, smiling as he laid it there, knowing his love would appreciate the gesture.

* * *

As the skies over Gotham darkened and rain began to fall, Lilly stood at the window watching as the world outside became drenched in the downpour. Ozzie stood next to her and his closeness made her feel instantly stronger.

"We should think about a name for him," she said, "We may not have much time when he arrives."

"What do you want to call him?" Ozzie asked her.

"I like the name Cayden. It means fighter."

Ozzie nodded.

"Cayden Cobblepot. I like the sound of that."

"Kapelput, he can't have your last name," she reminded him.

Ozzie smiled.

"It still sounds great," he promised her, then they said no more, just stood together as they watched the rainfall, sharing a moment together that felt like the three of them were united, even if their experience of being a family would not last forever.

* * *

Downstairs, Oswald was in his study and the rest of the family had been given instruction not to disturb him, because today he had a visitor – Jeremiah Velaska. Since his son had become friends with Lilly, he had spoken more frequently to Velaska, the man the city knew and feared as the Joker. Now that man who had sealed himself off from the rest of the underworld was sat at a table with Oswald, there was a bottle of brandy on the table, and the contents were going down fast as they remembered old times, then as Jeremiah talked about the death of his son and losing one of his wives, Oswald had steered him away from the subject of grief, mainly because this meeting was partly social and partly business, and also because if he heard one more word about funerals, he knew he could crack and tell him everything about Lilly and his son and the baby.

"I should visit more often," Jeremiah said as he took another drink, "I sometimes think I shut myself away too much. I mean the way I run my territory - I have always done everything by force but I look around and see the rest of the underworld not showing such brute strength any more."

"And this is why you should join us," Oswald told him, "You don't have to give any thing up or make any huge compromises. Just be a little more open, come along to meetings, let them see you want to continue with peaceful operation as much as they do. Your reputation makes people think of war. You could change that. Move with the times. No one wants conflict, we would all get along better and business would run smoother if we worked together. And I could really use the support of an old friend, in many ways..."

Jeremiah's eyes were slightly glazed as he poured another drink. Oswald looked at the bottle and it didn't surprise him that the man who sat with him at this table could drink even more than he did and still stand up, they had both had their problems in life and had both turned to drink for it many times.

"We were once enemies," Jeremiah replied, then he smiled, "But now," he raised his glass, "We are old friends. So tell me, old friend, why do I see such sadness in your eyes? I refuse to have my title as most miserable underworld leader stolen by Penguin!" he briefly laughed, "Tell me your troubles, they can't be as bad as mine."

Oswald's eyes filled with tears. _He had asked. Now he was going to tell him_.

"My son Ozzie fell in love... with his half sister Lilly. She's pregnant, the baby has an inherited condition and won't live very long. So it really can't get any worse, it's a terrible situation!"

Jeremiah's eyes reflected sympathy as he reached across the table and grasped his hand.

"You know I have buried two children lost at birth. The loss of a child is a pain like no other. As for Lilly and Ozzie, it's unfortunate - but perhaps the child will live. If not, your family is strong. You will all get through this. My family has gone through much heartache over the years, but we are still strong. Somehow we survive, Penguin. We just keep going. Lilly is an exceptional young woman. Perhaps that is why she made such a bad choice of partner – brilliance doesn't always mean perfection, it often means flaws. But she will survive this and so will Ozzie."

He let go of his hand, then swigged more booze.

"I swear Penguin, life is one long fucking journey of crawling on broken glass, it's never ending! There's always something terrible around the corner. It never stops. But maybe that's the price we pay for having a family – they grow up and we can't control their choices any more."

Oswald filled his glass again and took another drink.

"You are certainly right about that," he agreed.

By the time Ed returned to the room, Oswald looked drunk and Jeremiah swayed as he got up.

"Your car is waiting," he said, and Jeremiah thanked him.

They went to the door together as dusk began to draw in, and Ed watched with a bemused look on his face as Jeremiah drunkenly crushed Oswald in a tight hug, then kissed his cheek as he swayed again and Oswald leaned on his cane to avoid falling. Then Jeremiah staggered back to the waiting car, got in the back and the car drove away.

* * *

"I knew you'd get drunk when he came over," Ed looked down at Oswald, who was looking up at him, leaning close with a flirty, drunken smile on his face.

"Lets go to bed, I want an early night with you!"

Ed put his arm around him and led him back inside and closed the door.

"You're not getting all horny on me this early, are you?"

Oswald's eyes were glazed, but still alluring as he stepped closer.

"Take me to bed, Edward."

Ed gave a sigh.

"Come on, horny little Penguin... I'll help you up the stairs, but I don't think anyone is getting horny tonight, you're far too drunk."

"I'm _not_ drunk!" Oswald protested, then his cane slipped as he missed the bottom stair.

Ed put his arm around him and together, they made their way to the top. He led him along the upper hall and into the bedroom, where he sat down, then fell back on to the bed. As Ed stood over him, he looked up at him and started to slide off his tie, then pull open the buttons on his shirt.

"Help yourself, I'm all yours..." he said seductively.

Ed chuckled as he raised Oswald's damaged leg to the bed, then started to take his shoes off for him.

"I give it five minutes, then you'll be snoring! Did the discussion go well?"

Oswald gave a sigh, feeling instant relief as Ed slipped off his shoe and his weak ankle stopped aching.

"He said he might come to a meeting. That's a big step for him, to even consider it. He needs to move with the times."

"That's good news. Shall I tell Ivy to come over tonight, or not?"

There was no reply. Oswald was already asleep. He turned on his side, still partly clothed, as he started to snore against the pillow. Ed laughed softly, then took his phone from his pocket, took a picture of Oswald crashed out after all the booze and sent it to Ivy along with the message, _'Meeting went well but sorry, Ivy – no fun tonight - drunk little Penguin just crashed out.'_ He carefully continued to undress him, then he put the covers over him up to his shoulders. Oswald murmured something and smiled as he felt Ed kiss his cheek, then Ed turned out the light and went back downstairs, because it was only seven pm. Tomorrow he didn't doubt Oswald would have a hangover. But that meeting had gone well and maybe, he had achieved something no one else had managed in over two decades – perhaps now Jeremiah would agree to join the other underworld bosses. If Oswald could persuade him to do that it would be a huge victory, and solidify the entire circle of Gotham's most powerful leaders...

* * *

Ivy was in her lab. She had just started working out the dosage for the baby – if it was needed – and had finished running through a list of doses, based on possible birth weights. Then she shut the program down and gave a tired sigh. The message from Ed had made her heart sink. She had hoped for a passionate night, but she had known Jeremiah was coming over, and had guessed Pengie would probably wind up drunk.

"Never mind, Ivy," she said as she smiled and took a vial of green powder from the bottom drawer of her desk, "You'll just have to wait.. and you still need to take this..."

Then she tipped out a small amount, leaned over the desk and snorted it sharply. As her eyes stung and the stink of the mixture filled her senses she coughed, then she gagged, then she straightened up and flipped her hair off her face.

" _Mom, we really need to talk!"_ exclaimed Eddie.

Ivy looked at him in horror. There he was, her son by Ed, sixteen years old and looking more like his father with every passing year – and it was reassuring to see he seemed horrified by what he _thought_ he had just witnessed.

"I know you're concerned about my sister," he said as he approached her, "But drugs are _not_ the answer, Mom!"

Ivy wiped her nose.

"Do I look high to you?"

Eddie leaned closer, looking into her eyes.

"I don't think so..."

"That's because I'm not!" Ivy gave a sigh, "Don't tell anyone, please! This isn't what you think it is... It's a plant based fertility drug. I made it myself and snorting it is the quickest and least nauseating way to take it!"

Eddie looked at the green powder in the table, then back to his mother.

"Why would you need a fertility drug?"

"Because me and Pengie want another baby together and I'm older now - and I want to be sure we have one."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

Ivy looked at her son apologetically.

"Because Lilly's baby is sick and so it's kind of awkward. We won't be planning the wedding until we know if the baby is going to make it through the birth, or how long the poor child has to live. It's hard to make happy plans around such a sad time, but if we want another child we can't afford to wait much longer. I know that sounds selfish. I hope you understand."

To her great relief, her son smiled brightly.

"Mom, I'm thrilled for both of you," he assured her, "I know how much you love my Uncle Oswald – my Dad's always said you two were like some great love story still waiting for a happy ending."

 _Ed had said that?_ Ivy was glowing with joy as she smiled too.

"He's never said to me. But he's right, we are a love story that's waited a very long time."

"And you deserve a happy ending," Eddie replied.

As Ivy looked at her son, she silently felt thankful that at least she would never have to worry about this one. Eddie was well behaved, well adjusted and had no problems and caused no trouble. She just wished she could say the same about Lilly...

* * *

Two months later Lilly gave birth to Cayden, he was a healthy weight and seemed at first sight to be absolutely fine – but he cried all the time and he was so sick, Lilly was told the hospital would not risk treating him for fear of killing him. For now he wasn't struggling, he was feeding and thriving but she was warned that would not last long. Two days after the birth, she took the baby home.

It should have been a happy time, with a new baby coming into the house, but instead there was a hushed air of sadness about the place as they gathered in the front room, and Lilly sat down with her son in her arms. Ozzie sat next to her, finally able to drop the pretence of being the child's uncle as he put his arm around Lilly and looked down at his son. The boy had eyes like Lilly and red hair like his grandmother Ivy.

Ozzie didn't have to ask permission to sit so close to Lilly, he didn't need permission for anything now - before she had come home with the baby, Oswald had said to him that as long as that child was alive, they needed to be together, because he needed both his parents. As the baby started to cry, Lilly held him close and sadness reflected in her eyes.

"I can't think about the future... he's not going to do all the things other babies get to do. He won't have time... I wont ever see him smile or hear him laugh, all he does is cry because he's in pain."

"Oh for goodness sake, give him to me!" said Gertrude, and she lifted the crying baby from Lilly's arms, "This is how to soothe him," she told her, and she paused to wrap the baby in the blanket she had knitted for him, then she held him and gently rubbed his back. The sobbing stopped and the child closed his eyes, breathing softly as he slipped into a deep sleep.

"How did you do that?" Lilly said in surprise.

Gertrude handed him back to her.

"This is what you do when he cries. Next time he cries, he will be hungry, so feed him as soon as he wakes and he will be too sleepy to think about crying, he will just want milk. There is always a way, Lilly. You think he will not live? I was told the same about Oswald, and he is still here!"

She looked to her son and smiled. Oswald was standing next to Ed, and he nodded in agreement but said nothing. Coming home with the baby had been very hard, the family had gathered here to meet the child and they had all taken a turn to hold him and when Karina had asked when he would stop crying, Ivy had said, _He can't, he's sick, Karina._ Seeing the sad look in the eyes of Oswald's youngest daughter, Ivy had wondered how it would affect her when the inevitable happened... and then she had kept on thinking about the situation and if there was a way to change it, as she had exchanged a glance with Ed.

Nothing was said about the plan until Eddie and Ivan had gone back to the house and Karina had gone off to bed. Then as they sat by the flickering firelight in the front room, as Ozzie held his sleeping son and Lilly rested beside him, snow began to fall outside and as he watched it, Oswald went over to the window and looked out. Ed saw a far away look in his eyes and went over to join him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"Right after I married Rose, the snow came down. Do you remember that winter, the freeze lasted for three months? And then she told me she was pregnant with Ozzie."

"I recall missing you, that was before our reunion."

Oswald turned from the window.

"I always think of Rose when the snow falls."

Ed glanced over at Ivy. She knew that look. Her face paled as she heard him say, _I need to tell you something,_ and then she walked over and joined them.

Ed did the explaining. Oswald listened.

"... It could work," Ed added, glancing to Ivy after he had explained, "Look at that kid, he's like you, Ivy... he even has your red hair. He has your genes. He might be strong enough."

Oswald looked over at Lilly and Ozzie, the baby had started to cry again and as Ozzie tried to soothe him, he cried more and Lilly took the child in her arms and as she began to calm him, her grandmother stood by the fireplace watching.

"You are doing it right, Lilly. Watch her Ozzie, you will learn too," said Gertrude.

Ivy's heart was heavy as she looked to Ed, then Oswald.

"I don't think you understand what you're asking me to do – yes, I have the formula. I even adjusted a dose for the baby... just in case. But if it fails, I'm killing my grandson instead of saving him!" she blinked away tears, "Could you live with that?"

"Yes, I can definitely live with giving him his only hope of survival, yes I can," Ed replied.

Oswald stepped closer and closed his hand over Ivy;ls arm as he looked at her intently.

"That child has absolutely no chance of survival unless you do this. You could save his life. If it doesn't work, at least you tried!"

Ivy's face was still pale. She looked to Lilly and Ozzie, then she spoke up nervously.

"I might have a way to help Cayden. But there's a huge risk..."

She explained. Lilly and Ozzie listened then exchanged a glance.

"This will kill him if it doesn't work?" Lilly said in alarm as she held her son close.

"The version of my serum the hospital would have used is very diluted and would take far too long. The stuff I've put together is the same formula that saved you and your father years ago. Ed could be right about the baby's link to me – strong enhanced genetics could give him the strength to fight. But if it fails, he won't survive. I can't tell you to do this or not. It's up to you."

Ozzie and Lilly exchanged another glance.

"I don't know... I don't want to put him in danger," Lilly said as she held her son in her arms.

Surprisingly, it was Ozzie who made the decision.

"But it worked for you and our Dad," he reminded her, "And we can't sit back and do nothing. We are going to lose our child if we don't try this. I want to give him this chance, Lilly."

She held back tears as she looked down at her son.

"It's usually me telling you what to do, Ozzie. But I think this time, you're right. This is his only chance. We have to try it."

Lilly looked up at her mother.

" _Give him the formula."_

As Ivy stood there looking down at her daughter, her heart felt heavy with fear. Oswald put his hand on her shoulder.

"This is his only chance. We must try."

Ivy drew in a breath and as she spoke, her voice trembled

"I'll go and fetch it," she said quietly, then she left the room.

* * *

Lilly held her son while Ivy injected the treatment. Cayden started to cry again, and as Oswald saw the formula inside the syringe, he swore he recalled the pain of his own treatment years before so sharply that for a brief moment, he felt fire burning in his veins. As Ivy handed the baby back to Lilly, she held him close and tried to comfort him.

"Auntie Ivy," Ozzie said, "Thank you for helping him."

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

" _You won't thank me if he..."_ she gave a sob, unable to finish the sentence.

Ed put his arm around her shoulder as Ivy stifled another sob and wiped her eyes.

"This is his only chance," he reminded her, "And they are both grateful. We all are."

"And we are all here for you," Oswald added.

Then Gertrude lit a match and touched it to a candle next to a photograph on the shelf. As the candle started to glow, it illuminated an old picture of Oswald's late wife.

"Yes, we are all here. Now Rose is here too," Gertrude added.

Oswald looked at the picture lit by candle light, in the image Rose was young, he had taken that picture a month after they had met, she was standing by the bar in the Iceberg Lounge, smiling and wearing a red velvet dress. In that moment, he silently wished she could be here, because her son needed her.

"How long before we know if it's worked?" Ozzie asked.

"By morning," Ivy replied, "You should take him upstairs now, hold him, tell him you love him, put him to bed and watch over him."

As Lilly got up, Ozzie rose from his seat, then he put his arm around her and they left the room together. Ivy waited until they were up the stairs, then she gave another sob.

" _If Cayden dies I will blame myself forever!"_

Ed and Oswald both embraced her, reassuring her with promises that she had done the very best for that child, but Ivy was still crying. That night she would eventually sleep after she had run out of tears, and she would be next to Oswald, while Ed was the other side of her, and both men held her all night long.

* * *

Just as dawn broke over Gotham, the candle beside the photograph of Rose flickered and went out, as a trail of smoke curled transparent in the air. Upstairs in the master bedroom, Oswald was dreaming that Rose had just walked into the room, in that same red dress, as if she had just stepped out of the photograph. She looked solid as life as she stood next to the bed. She saw Ed sleeping soundly, then looked to Ivy, who was on her side with her arm draped around Oswald.

" _You waited long enough for him,"_ Rose said with a smile, _"And I know what you're dreaming, Ivy... Those baby penguins who grow up to be kings..."_

Then she gazed down at Oswald as love shone in her eyes.

" _I do love you sweetheart,"_ she whispered, and she leaned over him.

Oswald woke up sharply, looking to the door – he had just had a dream that Rose had leaned over him and kissed him - but no one was there. For a second he thought he could smell a trace of her perfume, then it was gone as Ivy opened her eyes and shifted closer to him.

"I had a dream," she whispered as her gaze locked with his, "Two baby penguins... two boys who looked like you. They grew up to be the kings of Gotham."

"I had a dream too. I thought Rose was here, just for a moment."

Ivy's eyes ached from crying as she thought of Cayden and tears stung her vision again.

"How's the baby?"

"I don't know." Oswald held her tightly as they lay together, desperately hoping the news would be good.

* * *

Lilly was on her bed, where she had eventually fallen asleep in her clothes on top of the covers. Ozzie was on the floor, leaning against the bed, his hand still connected to hers. He had tried to stay awake all night but exhaustion had caught up with him. Lilly had not been able to fight sleep after the early hours of the morning, and as dawn broke and sunlight cast the room in a white haze, she wondered if she was dreaming as she watched her Auntie Rose reach into the crib and lift out Cayden. She cradled him in her arms, then walked the floor as she spoke to him, rocking him gently as she looked down at him, telling him secrets that only she knew:

" _Lilly was too smart for her own good in all the wrong ways...and Ozzie just wasn't bright enough, but together, they will be okay. And Eddie's a good boy, he won't cause any trouble. Little Karina will grow up to be clever with_ _business like Oswald. She's going to run the oil company one day... And those two clever boys, they're going to be the kings of Gotham... Your grandfather is going to be a father again, Cayden..."_ she paused, rocking him again as she looked into his eyes, _"And you will live to know all of this. You're strong enough, you just need a little bit of help..."_

She leaned over the crib and laid the child back down on the blanket and smiled.

" _Is that better? All the pain is gone now, sweetie..."_

Her voice stirred Lilly from sleep. She she sat upright sharply.

"Auntie Rose?" she gasped, and as she looked to the doorway, just for a moment, she thought she saw her walking out of the room. She saw her red dress, she saw her fiery hair swept up and diamond comb sparkled in the back of it. Then she blinked, and the doorway was empty. She gave Ozzie a shake and he woke with a jolt.

"Oh no - what time is it? I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

He blinked tired eyes and got up as Lilly got off the bed with a worried look in her eyes.

"I saw Rose... I mean I _think_ I saw her... like that scary dream you had..."

They both looked towards the crib.

"Why is he so quiet?" Lily whispered as fear gripped her heart.

"I don't know," Ozzie said in a hushed voice, "We'll take a look together."

Lilly grabbed his hand, then they both went over to the crib and looked inside.

And there was her son, kicking his tiny legs and reaching up to her with his tiny arms, with a big smile on his face. He was soaked in sweat from the affect of the formula, but he was clearly feeling much better. As she lifted him into her arms, he didn't cry. He smiled up at her as she smiled down at him and tears of joy streaked her face.

" _Oh my god he's okay! Ozzie, look at him, he's better!"_

Ozzie laughed, then he cried as Lilly held their child in her arms, feeling pure joy as relief flooded his heart.

"The formula worked, your Mom saved our son!" Ozzie said as emotion choked his voice.

Lilly held Cayden close and gave Ozzie a radiant smile.

"No," she said, "It was _your_ Mom. Auntie Rose saved our son - I saw her."

* * *

When Lilly and Ozzie went into the main bedroom carrying their very lively and happy baby, it was a moment Ed and Oswald would never forget. Ivy sobbed all over again, this time out of sheer relief. Oswald put his arm around her and as Lilly sat there holding the baby, Ed sat up in bed, then he also putting an arm around Ivy, who was still tearful as she looked at the child she had saved.

"He looks so well!" Oswald exclaimed, "Oh this is such wonderful news!"

"And he's very stinky and needs a bath," Lilly said as she laughed, "He's soaked in sweat!"

Ivy wiped her eyes and smiled again as she leaned her head on Oswald's shoulder and looked up at him.

"I remember the mess you were in after you took the formula."

Oswald kissed her tear stained cheek.

"I remember that too."

Then Lilly confided a secret.

"I had a dream that Auntie Rose was with Cayden. I think she made him better."

"I dreamed of her this morning, I thought she kissed me before I woke up," Oswald said, "Maybe it _was_ Rose."

"Actually," Ed cut in, "There's a solid scientific explanation why Cayden was cured – he has some of Ivy's enhanced genetics. It must have given him the strength to cope with the formula dosage."

Oswald glanced at his husband and smiled warmly.

"That may be true – but I choose to believe Rose played a part in this."

Ed's scientific mind disagreed, but his heart belonged to Oswald, so he smiled too and simply agreed.

"Maybe she did," he told him softly.

* * *

And while the family were waking to happy news, far away on the coast, Fish Mooney was in the shower, under the warm water. Suddenly it turned ice cold and she gave a gasp, jumping from the freezing water and grabbing a towel as she shivered. Just as she turned off the water, she heard a woman say, _"You should take a cold shower more often, Fish!"_ then the woman laughed as Fish stood there shivering, disturbed by the notion that the voice had sounded just like Oswald's dead wife Rose. Now her mind was made up:

 _Screw trying to get into Oswald's pants to get her hands on the oil business, she was out of here – this place was fucking haunted..._

* * *

Ivy:

 _'I will never forget that morning when the three of us were woken to the news that Cayden was going to be okay. After all that worry, it was the happiest day of my life. Well... it was happy because I knew the baby was cured. The ACTUAL happiest day of my life was yet to happen. The day I'd not dared to dream about for more than twenty years. I never thought it would really happen - until he asked me to marry him. After all these years, my dream was coming true - I was finally engaged to the man I loved, the father of my child. We set a date for the wedding._

 _I moved into the mansion full time, only returning to the house to take care of the plants. And Ozzie moved into my place to stay with Lilly, officially they had separate rooms but what happened when they were alone... that's their business. No one wanted to think about that for too long! What mattered was Cayden was strong and healthy and the parents of that precious little boy got to raise him. I asked Penguin if he was okay with them living together and he shrugged and said, "It's happened, it's far too late to change it now," and he was right. After coming so close to losing that child, we were just thankful he was okay now._

 _The wedding was planned, I had a silk and lace dress in ivory and the cake would be beautiful. It had two penguins entwined and surrounded by baby penguins. Which was very good timing because a month before the wedding, I found out I was pregnant! I didn't say a word. Instead I waited until the next day when Penguin had to go to an underworld meeting. Ed had told me, he always makes notes about something, and he always kept a pen in the pocket of his jacket. So I replaced his pen with my pregnancy test. He pulled it out in front of everyone at that meeting and looked at it and just teared up because he was so happy. Everyone congratulated him, especially Jeremiah Velaska, who had finally agreed to join with the rest of the underworld. It made for a very positive day for business, everyone was happy for Penguin. And when he got home, he took me in his arms and kissed me._

 _That was the day Ed made me cry with joy because he called me Mrs Penguin. That was all I ever wanted to be, from the moment I fished that half drowned guy with a gun shot wound from the Gotham River. I was so happy! Everything was finally working out. We had no problems – and nothing else would go wrong in our lives, I was determined to make sure of that. We deserved happiness!_

 _There was just one small matter to clear up... Ozzie and Lilly couldn't raise Cayden together, for now we had a temporary solution, but we knew it wouldn't work out forever. That boy would learn to talk. He would call Ozzie Daddy. We needed to figure something out, but we had no plan. But that was soon going to change. Thankfully, someone was about to come up with a solution...'_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Oswald and Ivy's wedding was a truly happy day. After so much sadness the family had gone through, it felt like a new era had begun on the day Ivy became the second Mrs Cobblepot. After the wedding, they went on honeymoon, taking a luxury three week cruise, and Ed went with them. This was a three way marriage and from now on, the three of them would do everything together - and they were all in agreement that they would never want that to change.

They returned home and life went on. Spring turned to summer and already little Cayden was calling Ozzie _Dada_. Lilly was still designing the traps for the Jigsaw, who was now actively a combination of Ed, Ivan and Johnny. Lilly didn't miss her old role because after all the worry about her son, she was just relieved he could now look forward to a healthy future - and she wanted to spend every single moment with him. The three of them stayed mostly at Ivy's place, just their little family, safe and closed away from the world.

But they knew it couldn't last forever. Eventually, they would have to resolve this problem. When someone came up with a solution, it didn't come from Oswald or Ed or any of the family. It came from Johnny Velaska...

* * *

"I needed to talk to you first," Johnny said as he took a seat in the front room. He was at the mansion, Lilly and Ozzie didn't even know he had turned up yet.

The doors to the garden were open and early summer breeze came in, carrying with it the scent of flowers that made Ivy turn her head and smile as she thought about her plants and how they loved the sunshine. She was sitting on the sofa next to Oswald, and Ed was sat the other side of her. They all looked at Johnny, and as he said, _"I have a way to help Lilly and Ozzie,"_ Oswald looked at him intently.

"If you can help them we would be most grateful, but Johnny, it's not an easy situation."

Johnny smiled. His eyes were shining as if he knew a great secret they were yet to uncover. As he explained, they understood at once.

"My husband has a very high up, very powerful job in government security. It takes him all over the world. He gives people new identities, new lives. He also does work unofficially, especially for people I care about. He can make up new IDs for Ozzie, Lilly and Cayden and those IDs will stand up to any scrutiny. But... before I go ahead with it, they would have to be willing to leave Gotham. I'm aware that Lilly's only friend is me, that's fine – and Ozzie lost his friends when he faked his own death, understandable. That makes it even easier. But my only concern is, I know Ozzie didn't fake driving his car into a wall. You have to be honest with me, is he likely to be a risk to himself or a risk to blowing his family's cover if he loses it? Because if he can't live away from home without the support of his family constantly around, we can't do this."

Oswald answered without hesitation.

"My son crashed his car because he couldn't bear to live without Lilly and his child. As long as he's with her, I am confident he will be just fine."

Ivy nodded in agreement.

"My husband is right," she said, "Together, they will be okay."

Ed frowned as he thought about the plan.

"Will they have to fake their deaths?"

"No," Johnny replied, "There's no need to do that. They're not on the run, they just want to start a new life together. Lilly and Ozzie are both young, wealthy people who can do as they please. They could be any where. They don't have to prove their location to anyone because no one is looking for them. And there's nothing stopping them from visiting you or you seeing them – as long as you're sure no one else outside of the family will find out what's going on if they return for a visit. This is a very different situation to what this kind of stuff is usually about – they're not in witness protection. Those rules don't apply. And I have to ask this, are you sure there's no more genetic health issues?"

"I am very sure," Oswald replied, "Lilly's clear of the condition, so is Cayden, Ozzie is a carrier but that won't affect him, and he's had a vasectomy so there won't be any more sick kids born into the family."

Johnny nodded.

"That all sounds okay... Oswald, are you certain your son can cope away from home, just him, Lilly and the baby?"

Oswald smiled.

"Lilly will be running that family," he said, "You can be sure of that!"

Ivy laughed.

"Lilly's _always_ run Ozzie's life!"

As they carried on talking, Ed listened as the conversation became more light hearted, and it brought a smile to his face. Finally, there was a solution for Lilly and Ozzie – and even the subject of them being together was no longer a source of anger or pain. Everything was working out for the best.

* * *

It was the middle of summer when Ozzie and Lilly and their son left Gotham. The whole family were there to say goodbye on the morning they left in a car driven by Johnny, who had told them nothing about their new home – he said it was all going to be a big surprise. Lilly had hugged her parents and her Uncle Ed, and Ivan had shook hands with Ozzie, then pulled him into a hug and whispered, _Look after Lilly_. Ozzie had said a tearful farewell to his family, hugging his parents and then his grandmother tightly.

"I will make sure this works," he promised his father, "I won't mess up. No fights, no trouble, no unsuitable friends -"

"If you do have unsuitable friends," Oswald promised him, "I will personally see to that they disappear without a trace! Now go and start your new life. We will visit when we can."

Oswald hugged his son again, then Ozzie got into the back of the car with Lilly and the baby, and they drove away.

As the rest of the family stood there on the driveway, Ivy watched as the car drove through the gateway and hit the open road, then she blinked away tears.

"This place is going to be so quiet without Ozzie and Lilly."

Oswald stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he embraced her, protectively covering her already visible pregnancy.

"It won't be quiet for long, not with these two on the way!" he replied with a smile, and Ed saw the proud look in his eyes and he smiled too. Oswald was thrilled – that fertility drug she had created had certainly worked - Ivy was pregnant with twins...

* * *

It was a long drive to their new home. While the baby slept, Lilly and Ozzie were sat together in the back of the car, embracing and both filled with excitement at the thought of the new start that awaited them. Then as they turned off the main highway and hit another road that led towards a direction they had never been before, Lilly turned her head and smiled as her gaze locked with Ozzie's.

"I think we're far away enough from home to do this now. _I love you, Ozzie!_ "

"I love you too!" he said excitedly, and they kissed to celebrate.

Johnny glanced back at them, then as he watched the road as he drove along, he chuckled.

"Hey Lilly!"

She broke off from her kiss with Ozzie.

"What?"

"I have a new name for you!"

Ozzie started to laugh.

"Last time it was Miss Pointy Penguin Nose!"

She was still in Ozzie's arms as she looked to the front of the car.

"What is it, Johnny?"

He chuckled again, then as he laughed out loud again, he sounded just like his late uncle.

"No, I can't say. It's a _bad_ one this time!"

"Just tell us!" Lilly started to laugh too.

" _No!"_

"Tell us, Johnny!" Ozzie exclaimed, "It can't be that bad, I've heard all your insults!"

Johnny was laughing so hard his shoulders were shaking.

"You can't slap me for it because I'm driving - I will tell you... wait..."

He was still laughing.

"What is it?" Lilly demanded.

" _Brotherfucker!"_ Johnny exclaimed, then he laughed again.

Lilly glared at him, then as Ozzie looked away and tried and failed not to laugh, she started to smile.

"You're right - I can't slap you while we're driving. I'll slap you when we get _out_ of the car!"

"We're almost there now," Johnny added, "Almost home, Lilly!"

She and Ozzie looked out the window as the car turned again, into a small, quiet area at the back of a small town. There was nothing remarkable about the place, it was just... ordinary. They drove through the back roads, then through the heart of town, then on towards down a road that led to more residential streets. As he stopped the car outside a small house with a wide driveway, he turned off the engine.

"Welcome home! Ozzie, you get the baby, I want to take Lilly around the back. I have something to show her."

Lilly got out of the car, leaned on her cane, feeling stiff from sitting for so long on the journey, then she followed him around the side of the house to a tall gate.

"I've got a surprise for you," he said, "Close your eyes."

Lily closed her eyes. She heard him open the gate, then he put a hand on her back and stood beside her.

"Walk forward, I'll tell you when to stop."

She began to walk with him, one step at a time down the path that led to the back garden.

"Now look," said Johnny.

As Lilly opened her eyes, what she saw was very ordinary, but to her, _so_ special. It was that garden. The one she had dreamed of when she had been pregnant and wishing she could have that ordinary life with Ozzie and the baby in an ordinary house, with an ordinary garden... the lawn was exactly as she had described it, and in the middle of it, a sprinkler was turning. She started to laugh as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Johnny thank you!" she said, and then turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you'd like the garden," he replied, "You don't have to thank me, Lilly. That's what best friends are for."

As he let go of her, Ozzie had joined them with Cayden in his arms.

"Oh, I like the garden... it's perfect for the baby!"

"This is exactly what I wanted!" Lilly told him as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Johnny handed Ozzie the house keys.

"It's decorated, furnished, and it's all yours!" he said, "Let's go inside and sit down, I'm shattered from that long drive. Ozzie, there are beers in the fridge!"

"Perfect!" replied Ozzie, and he handed Cayden to Lilly, unlocked the door and they went inside.

While Johnny and Ozzie went inside, Lilly stood there on the patio with the baby in her arms, looking to the garden. Then she leaned her cane against the wall and kicked off her shoes and made her way over to the lawn. She took her phone from her pocket, switched to front facing camera and framed herself and Cayden as she smiled brightly. Joy was sparkling in her eyes as she took the picture, then sent it to her father with a message:

" _We're home at last and we love it – we are going to be SO happy here!"_

* * *

Months later, long after Lilly and Ozzie had settled into their new life, Ivy gave birth to twin boys. They were strong and healthy and both resembled their father. Ed was so happy to see such joy in Oswald's eyes. As for Ivy, she couldn't stop smiling. They named the twins Oswald and Oliver. On the day they brought the babies home, it was snowing. Oswald thought of Rose and felt sure she would have been happy for them.

It was warm in the mansion with the fires glowing and the lights burning brightly, and as Ivy got settled into bed with a baby in each arm and Ed sat one side of the bed and Oswald sat on the other, Ivy was radiant with joy. Then Ed exchanged a glance with Oswald and said, "You should ask her that question now!"

Both men laughed.

Ivy looked from Ed to her husband.

"What question?"

Ed chuckled.

"He's been waiting to say this to you for months!"

"What is it, Pengie?" she asked.

Oswald looked to Ed, then to Ivy as his eyes sparkled playfully.

"Ivy," he said, "Do you now have enough little baby penguins?"

She looked to the babies in her arms and as she smiled and joy filled her eyes, Oswald was sure he had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Yes," she said, "Oh yes, I have enough little penguins now!"

Oswald leaned closer and they shared a kiss.

"I feel like I'm holding two future kings in my arms," she added softly.

"Perhaps they will be," Oswald replied, feeling so proud as he looked at Ivy, the woman who had started him on this road to building his dynasty so long ago. It had started with her and Lilly, and then Rose had come along and he had married her and then Ozzie and Karina had been born... To see Ivy, now his wife, holding their newborn sons all these years later, gave him a wonderful sense of completion – his ambition had been realised.

"As I look at our sons, I can see them ruling Gotham one day," he added.

"They're going to be smart like you," Ivy told him.

"And with enhanced genetics," Ed reminded them, "Like Lilly."

Oswald and Ivy exchanged a glance, both thinking the same thing: Lilly, the Gotham Jigsaw, who had been a powerful genius...in all the wrong ways.

"No," Oswald said softly as he gazed down at his sons, "Not like Lilly. These two will be underworld men. I shall make sure of that."

As she met his gaze, Ivy smiled again.

"Two kings of Gotham," she replied, recalling her dream. She felt it in her heart, these boys were destined for greatness...

* * *

 _Rose's Ghost:_

 _'Ivy was right. Oswald and Oliver would grow up to be kings. One day the Cobblepot twins would rule the entire Gotham underworld. Eventually, Oliver Cobblepot would marry a Valeska and that union would solidify the two biggest crime families into one._

 _My Oswald had certainly built his dynasty. Karina would grow up to be a fine business woman and eventually run Cobblepot Oil. Eddie, son of Edward Nygma, would follow his father into forensics. Later, he would prove invaluable in helping to confuse the various investigations that would go into the Gotham Jigsaw killings. Those killings would go on. Ed and Ivan and Johnny worked together to do their part to rid the streets of scum, and they enjoyed it, too._

 _As for the rest of the family, Gertrude would live to a very old age, and she was always the wise old matriarch of the family. Ed and Ivy and Oswald would live together for the rest of their lives, and they would stay happy in their three way marriage._

 _As for Lilly and Ozzie? They got to live happily ever after, in their ordinary house in an ordinary town where no one knew the truth about their identity. Cayden would stay healthy and their family would expand eventually when he was a little bit older – under their new identity, they adopted a daughter._

 _I know you are wondering two things:_

 _The first is, where IS Lilly Kapelput, the Gotham Jigsaw? Well, I can't tell you her location. But her and Ozzie and their kids could be anywhere. They might be the parents that stand next to you at the school gates waiting for the kids at the end of the day. Lilly could be walking past you in the supermarket. She still wears black, still carries a parasol and sometimes her hands are marked with lead smudges from all those pencil drawings she makes, those plans for the deadly devices and traps that she still designs. For all you know, Lilly Kapelput could be in your neighbourhood, living across the street – or even in the house next door..._

 _The other question you have is, how can the dead speak?_

 _My answer is simple. I once said, at the start of my tale, that my story begins and ends under the grey skies of Gotham. And it does. It ended in life when that truck slammed into my car._

 _But that wasn't the end of me._

 _I'm always there, just beyond the veil of life and death at the place where it divides, watching over my Oswald. I'm the love he feels when the snow falls and he thinks of me. I'm the cause of that moment when the pain in his leg suddenly eases off and he feels okay again. I know you're wondering, did I help Cayden survive? Maybe I did. But I won't say yes, because Ed has his own scientific theory and likes to be right. I'll let him keep that theory._

 _I'm waiting somewhere beyond life for the day when they join me again, but I'm glad to say I have a long wait. Oswald and Ed will live long and happy lives with Ivy. Sometimes they visit my grave. I always know when Oswald lays flowers, and when he feels the breeze kiss his cheek, I hope he knows that kiss is from me._

 _Nothing ever really dies._

 _Oswald once said, love was all that mattered for us. He was right – even when death divides us, the ties that live on are made of love and those ties, they live forever...'_

End


End file.
